Hiding Behind Enemy Lines
by wiseyetharmless
Summary: After a particularly bad beating, Kevin finds himself in the house of the one person he can't stand: Eddward. Due to strenuous circumstances, Kevin agrees to take the beating for his good friend Nazz, even though it means he'll have to stay with Eddward to avoid suspicion. Will they get along? Will they kill each other? Can Kevin make it through high school alive? Find out! Rev!
1. Chapter 1

**This is something new I'm trying. I want to finish it, but I'm still not sure. Let me know if I should, because I have some fun things in store.  
><strong>

**-wiseyetharmless**

Kevin adjusted his glasses, cursing. He looked in the mirror, turning his head this way and that. Unsightly bruises covered his cheeks and forehead, his nose was bleeding and he had scuff marks on his sweater.

_First things first._

Kevin took a paper towel from the dispenser and held it to his nose,tilting his head back. While he waited for the bleeding to stop, he took off his red cap and dusted all the grass and dirt out of his hair. Satisfied with both his nose and his red locks, he put the hat back on and threw away the towel. He then took off his glasses, wetted a paper towel and cleaned his throbbing face, being especially gentle around his new bruises. His face was swollen and hurt like hell, but there was nothing he could do about that right now.

Once his face was clean, he tried to clean his sweater the best he could. It was an older sweater and he told himself that having it ruined was okay- he needed a new one anyway. Even so, this was his favorite one. It was a light green, his favorite color, which brought out his dark green eyes and bright red hair, giving him some much needed self-esteem. The sweater was soft and big enough the sleeves covered most of his hands, comforting him. He'd worn the sweater through thick and thin; when he got his first Quiz Bowl championship award, when he got his first motor bike, his first and many of his beating from the school bullies...

Kevin sighed. The gang of guys that always beat him up had been at Kevin for all of high school and most of junior high. They were determined to make him miserable. It started out with light teasing that really bothered Kevin. He would run to the restroom and cry, embarrassed and confused as to what he did to deserve the treatment.

Over time the tormenting got worse and Kevin grew almost used to it. He still cringed whenever one of the boys would walk by and he was never really relaxed anymore, but he didn't cry like he used to. He just waited until they were done and then would clean himself up. He'd have to make sure he didn't attract attention with his injuries. If anyone got suspicious that Kevin was being bullied and the gang got in trouble, they threatened Kevin they'd do horrible things to his best friend, Nazz. They were usually smart enough not to hit him so much in the face, but this time they went all out. Kevin winced as he imagined what terrible things would be inflicted upon poor Nazz if anyone found out.

Nazz didn't deserve that. She was a pretty, shy girl with thick blonde hair always neatly pulled back and long sleeve shirts or sweaters. She'd never really been bullied like Kevin had, but that was only because Kevin took most of it for her. The gang didn't care , as long as they got to beat someone. Lately, however, the beating got so bad Kevin could barely hide it.

_Well, I guess I could always say I got into a fight with a brother or something. Or a cousin. They can't look up my extended family, can they? Yeah, a cousin sounds good. I got into a fight with my cousin because...uh...let's see. It has to be something bad enough that someone would like me would fight about it. Oh! He called my friend some nasty names! Yeah, that's believable. _

Kevin smiled at his idea, only to wince in the pain smiling brought. He looked back at the mirror, seeing himself cradle his beaten face with cut up hands. His shoulders drooped and his hands fell to his sides as he stared at himself.

"Oh who am I kidding," he said in defeat, "no one will ever believe this. I look like I fell off a horse and landed on my face. Hey, that's a good story!" Kevin smiled again, groaning with the pain.

"Ugh! Is this what it has come to? This is what I've been reduced to?" he put his hands on the counter in front of him and leaned close to the mirror with a scowl.

"Kevin Thomas Barr, you are truly pathetic."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, pumpkin."

Kevin gasped, swirling around to see the leader of the bullies towering over him. Kevin hadn't even heard him walk in. Eddward Christian Vincent stood before him in all his menacing glory. He wore almost all black, save his bright red shirt and silver dog tags. His black striped beanie hung low on his forehead, shadowing his eyes as he smirked devilishly. The bully walked towards Kevin, backing him up agaisnt the bathroom wall. He put a finger under Kevin's chin, turning Kevin's face one way, then another. He laughed, flicking one of the biggest bruises on Kevin's face, making Kevin gasp in pain.

"That was my work, if I'm not mistaken."

Kevin said nothing, his face hurting so much he wanted to scream. He looked away from the tall bully in front of him, his knees shaking. He was really, really hoping the bully would let him be. He wasn't sure he could take any more beatings today.

"It's too bad," Eddward said with a fake, mournful tone in his voice. "I thought I'd done better than this. No matter, I shall make up for it shortly." Without warning, Kevin was raised off the ground and hurled into a bathroom stall, hitting his head with a s_mack _agaisnt the stall wall. He coughed, struggling to get up. Eddward beat him to it, pulling him up by his shoulders. One Kevin was on his feet, Eddward delivered a swift punch to Kevin's stomach, making Kevin gag and crumple to the floor.

Kevin gasped, his breath knocked out of his body. He could see stars. Every part of him ached with so much ferocity he wished he were dead.

Eddward wasn't finished, however. He grabbed Kevin again, smashing Kevin agaisnt the wall. Kevin hit his head again, and even though it was softer this time, he could see his vision going blurry.

"Look at me, Pumpkin. Look at me!" Eddward demanded, shaking Kevin slightly.

Kevin used all of his strength to lift his heavy, throbbing head and look at Eddward's blurry form. The world was spinning and he thought he might throw up. Eddward was saying something to him, but Kevin couldn't hear him. Eddward must have asked him something, because he looked annoyed that Kevin hadn't replied. The bully, furious, slapped Kevin hard.

That was all it took. The pain became unbearable and Kevin went limp, crashing agaisnt the cold, hard tiled floor.

* * *

><p>Kevin coughed, the act hurt his stomach enough that it awoke him. His head was lolled to the side, his body slumped awkwardly in a chair. His mouth was so dry. His head was throbbing horrifically. His face ached, though the swelling seemed to be down a bit on one side. The other side, however, still hurt. He wondered why.<p>

_Oh wait. _

His heart beating quickly, Kevin forced his eyes open all the way. The room was dark, thank the heavens. He couldn't see much- his glasses were gone. He was able to make out that he was in a chair facing something large... a couch? There was a dark shadow on the couch and only when it moved did Kevin realize what it was. Or, more accurately,_ who _it was.

Kevin let out a small whimper as he realized he was alone with his bully. He tried to moved, but he found his hands and feet were tied to the chair he was on. He started to breathe more quickly. _Oh no. Oh no. I've been captured. He's going to kill me. I'm going to die. Oh crap oh crap please no no...!_

Kevin tried to squirm out of his restraints, knowing he'd have horrible bruises by the time he escaped. _If _he escaped, that was. However, in the process, he managed to knock over the chair he was on and land on his side, yelping at the pain that scorched his cheek and arms. The bully lying on the couch groaned, waking up. Kevin started to hyperventilate, hoping the boy wouldn't kill him.

Eddward was almost silent as he got off the couch and moved towards the tiny ginger. He put his hands on either side of the fallen chair and righted it before sitting back down across from his victim.

"You are incredibly weak, you know. You passed out, just like that. It's amazing you continue to live with such a flimsy body."

Kevin started to shake. _That's just it, isn't it? I haven't died yet, so he's going to finish me off. _

"Don't look so melancholy, Pumpkin. It doesn't suit you."

"Wh-what happened? Where are we?"

"You, my little friend, are enjoying the pleasure of being welcomed into my humble abode. After your little fainting spell, I brought you here so you wouldn't be found lying on the bathroom floor."

"What? Why?"

Eddward seemed taken back that Kevin was talking to him. Kevin usually stayed silent to avoid further confrontation. But Kevin was in a state of panic, needing answers. He started to sweat and shake as he squinted at Eddward, trying to see any emotion in the bully's face.

"What are you doing?" Eddward asked, his voice riddled with annoyance. Kevin realized he was leaning forward to get a better look, squinting so hard it hurt his eyes.

"I-I can't see.." Kevin replied, leaning back and blushing. He looked at the blurry carpet, knowing he'd upset the bully. He jumped when warm hands touched his ears, his glasses sliding onto his nose. He looked up to see the bully, almost tenderly, put his glasses on him. Satisfied, the bully sat back down.

"Happy now?" he asked the ginger flatly. Kevin nodded, though in reality, he was freaking out.

"Now. Due to the...frailty of your condition, you'll be staying with me for a bit. I can't risk people seeing you like this." Eddward smiled evilly as his words sunk in. Kevin's mouth hung open a bit as terror filled his chest. _I have to...what?_

"N-no... I won't tell, p-promise! I can-can't stay-"

"Hush. You will stay here. You have no choice. Did I not just establish that?"

Kevin's face flushed. This was a horrible nightmare. There was no way he was being held captive by the same kid who made his life miserable. There was just no way. Kevin sighed, trying to calm his racing heart.

_He can't keep me here for long, right? He wouldn't want that. Plus, he doesn't want people to see I'm hurt, so he won't make it worse, right? That would be pointless, right?_

Kevin began to calm down a bit. That made more sense. Then again, the bully could hurt him somewhere people wouldn't see, which was everywhere _but _his face and hands. He could do so much worse and no one would have to know! Kevin broke out into a sweat.

"What is wrong with your face, Pumpkin? You seem to be quite distressed." Kevin looked up, expecting to see a menacing smirk on Eddward's face. Instead he saw that the bully was generally confused. Kevin realized he must look like a crazy person, what with the flailing and quickened breath.

"I-I just...why did you bring me here?"

"I already told you-"

"No," Kevin insisted, wincing at the way Eddward looked at being interrupted, "why di-did you bring me h-_here?" _

Eddward leaned back, putting his hands behind his head. His evil smile was back. "Simple. I like watching you squirm. And here, I can watch you all I want."

Kevin wished he hadn't asked.

"You don't squirm nearly as much as your little girlfriend, though. Perhaps I should've brought her too."

Kevin's blood boiled and he gritted his teeth. How dare he even _suggest _hurting Nazz? Kevin struggled against his restraints, his face set in a vicious snarl. He may have been small and, for the most part, a passive person, he was very protective of Nazz. "If you lay a finger on her, I swear-"

In the blink of an eye, Eddward was out of his chair and holding onto Kevin's face, his grip tight enough to make Kevin tense in pain.

"Do_ not_ threaten me, Pumpkin. You will not live to regret it. Perhaps I have not made myself clear. I am in charge here. Not you. You will do as I say or I will do whatever I please to your blonde friend. You cannot protect her. I am stronger, faster and smarter than you are. Are we _understood?"_

Kevin nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Eddward released him, the scowl still stuck on his face. He shook his head, letting out a sigh. He laid back on the couch, relaxing.

"It's no use, anyway."

"What?"

"Your friend. The boys have been planning to approach her for some time. I do not know when, exactly, but it will be soon."

"You have to do something! Stop them-or-I mean-"

Both boys looked stunned at Kevin's outburst. The ginger's face went as red as his hair, knowing he really shouldn't be telling the bully what to do.

"You're right," he said hastily, before the bully could get angry. "You're right. I can't defend her, not forever. But you can. I'd do anything, really. You just gotta convince them to lay off, or just have them talk to me instead of her. She really can't take that stuff. She can't. Please, Eddw-"

"Silence. I have had no intention of helping your friend, but you've peaked my interest. I will not be able to convince them to drop their intentions. However, I may be able to re-direct them. You will receive whatever punishments your little friend has put upon herself."

Kevin sighed in relief, his tense muscles relaxing. He almost wanted to thank Eddward, but he knew the bully didn't deserve it.

"I will warn you, however, that the boys are not nearly as merciful as I am," he said, smirking. "They have a few different...tactics in mind. In fact, that might become a problem. No matter, I have the solution. You will reside here when they act upon you, to avoid suspicion."

Kevin frowned. He didn't bargain for this. He didn't want to spend any time with this boy than he had to. But, for Nazz, he figured it was worth it. It sounded like the other bullies were into some really messed up stuff.

"Deal," Kevin spat, looking at the bully with as much confidence as he could muster.

"Not so fast, Pumpkin," the raven haired boy said, holding up a finger. "You will never speak of this to anyone. Not our deal and not my hospitality. Especially to my boys. They must remain ignorant. If you so much as hint to this encounter, your little friend will suffer the consequences, yes?"

"Got it."

Eddward closed his eyes, satisfied. "Perfect," he said quietly. He lay there for a moment, breathing in deeply. When he sat up, he looked at Kevin's bound wrists and ankles.

"Let's get you looking normal again, shall we?" He left the room, returning with a first aid kit and a couple ice packs. He pulled Kevin's chair near the couch, sitting down and starting attend to his wounds. He unbound the ginger, waiting a split second to see if Kevin would make a break for it. He didn't, but Kevin wanted to. Instead, he took a deep breath and stayed as still as he could.

Eddward then took Kevin's hand and tended to the cuts scattered across his small hands. Kevin realized just how cool the raven haired boy's hands were compared to him. It felt like they were _holding hands. _Kevin blushed at the thought, looking away uncomfortably. Eddward didn't seem to notice.

But he was very aware. He was shocked at how soft the small boy's hands were. They were very pale, slender and small, like a child's. Once he finished bandaging the nerd, he lingered, running his fingers along the boy's soft palms. It tickled Kevin, causing him to shiver a bit. Eddward laughed, dropping the nerd's hands and moving on.

He worked on the boy's face next, startng with the largest of the cuts that ran above his left eyebrow. He super glued it shut, wiping the small trail of blood that ran down Kevin's cheek. Kevin wasn't sure where to look, avoiding the pale blue eyes of the bully in front of him. His face burned with embarrassment as Eddward attended to him patiently, almost like he was trying not to hurt him. He knew hw was only helping him so he wouldn't get in trouble, but still...

"Breathe, Pumpkin. If you hold your breath any longer you will pass out again," the tall boy whispered. Kevin let out his breath, doing as he was told. Eddward finished, leaning back a bit and giving Kevin room to breathe normally. _Finally that's over. _

Just when Kevin began to relax, Eddward leaned forward again and lifted Kevin's sweater, exposing Kevin's stomach and most of his chest. He let out a frightened yelp, grabbing Eddward's wrists in an attempt to cover himself back up.

"Calm yourself. I'm just checking you for injuries," the raven haired boy said nonchalantly. Kevin, however, was about to have a panic attack. He didn't like _anyone _seeing his scrawny midriff, especially not his bully!

"Edd-Edd stop! I'm fine!" he protested, shutting his eyes in humiliation. His face burned furiously, his whole body going hot. Eddward, however, ignored him, inspecting the boy for what seemed much longer than necessary. He pulled back for a moment, grabbing an injury ointment. He dabbed it onto his finger, rubbing it agaisnt Kevin's stomach, getting a surprised gasp from the nerd. _Crap that's cold, _Kevin thought. When he was satisfied, the bully released Kevin's clothing and moved back, smirking.

"I would check the rest of you but I fear you will go into cardiac arrest," he said, looking at Kevin like he was tempted to test his theory. Kevin blushed harder, crossing his arms across himself protectively. Eddward laughed, amused at the nerd's reaction.

"You will stay the night here. The swelling will be down considerably by then, I assume," Eddward said matter-of-factly. Kevin's shoulders drooped. _Crap. _

"Kay," was all he could manage. Eddward left, climbing to what Kevin assumed was his bedroom. He grabbed his book bag and let his dad know he was staying at a friend's house. It was only a half lie.

Upstairs, the bully changed into his pajama pants, taking his hat off a brief moment to run a hand through his hair. His thick, black hair tickled his shoulders. He's always enjoyed the way it looked, slightly curly and jet black. Unfortunately, it was entirely illogical to have said in his face all the time. So he covered it, using a beanie he'd had since childhood. With the rest of his get up, it was quite the look. He knew he looked intimidating, and he liked it that way.

Finished, he headed back downstairs to find the nerd putting on his own hat, which had been knocked off when he fell. Eddward pointed to the couch when Kevin finally looked at him.

"You'll sleep there," he instructed. With that, Eddward turned and went back upstairs to get some sleep.

Kevin rubbed between his eyes, shaking his head. _This is insane. _Not seeing a reason to do much else, Kevin curled up on the couch and hugged his knees, letting a couple fat tears slide down his face as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**So! I had A LOT of fun writing the last chapter. I love this fandom, people. It's unhealthy. Anyway! I've decided to keep it going, at least until I get overwhelmed with school. Hopefully y'all will enjoy it as much as I do writing it!**

**Love you!**

**-wise_yet_harmless**

**.**

Kevin heard a noise, a loud, indescribable sound. Or, at least, he think he did. He woke up with recollection of having heard something. That kind of awakening where you get startled and suddenly you wonder if you were really startled awake by something real or was it just part of your subconscious mind. Were you dreaming that pain, that noise, that fall? Or, perhaps more startlingly, was it real?

Anyway.

He woke up, blinking his eyes a few times before he realized his glasses had fallen off. He picked them back up, sliding them back on his nose.

_Ah, much better._

He found myself on the couch of his enemy, spending the night. At least he wasn't dead yet, he reasoned. He felt like he was, however. Everything freaking hurt. His face was incredibly sore, his head was throbbing, and his hands were starting to go numb. It wasn't pleasant, to say the least. His sweater was twisted awkwardly around his stomach and he straightened it, blushing as he recalled Eddward's hands on him. He wasn't as weirded out by it as much anymore. It was just... strange.

_Thump!_

Kevin jumped at the sound, letting out a small cry of surprise. It seemed to come from upstairs, where Kevin knew his bully was sleeping, or whatever it was that the taller boy did at night. Kevin figured it was none of his business. He checked his phone, the small screening making him wince before he shut it off.

No calls, no messages. It was probably better that way. He wasn't sure what Nazz would think if he didn't answer. He tried to always be available when she needed him.

Kevin lay back down to try and get a few more hours of sleep when he heard a whimper from upstairs. He cocked an eyebrow, not sure what to think.

_That sounds concerning. Should I do something, or-?_

Then Kevin heard what sounded like crying. His sense went on high-alert automatically. His body seemed to move on its own, jumping off the couch and moving towards the stairs. He climbed them as silently as he could. There were two hallways, and Kevin paused, listening. He heard a noise coming from the hallway on his left and he ventured, running his hand along the wall as he tip toed.

He came to a bathroom first, the door half open and the moon shining through the one window. He moved onwards to the other room, the door also only opened halfway.

Kevin peered in, seeing a desk against the wall and half a bed, where lay a pale, long arm. Kevin pushed the door a bit more, revealing the rest of the bully. He lay in his large bed, bare chested and with no beanie in sight. He moved, causing Kevin to jump. The bully was thrashing slightly, his breath labored. He whimpered a bit, his body tensing.

_He must be having a pretty bad nightmare or something, _Kevin thought. He was completely torn. Part of him knew he shouldn't let the bully suffer, because he knew how much it sucked to get nightmares. At the same time, didn't the bully deserve it? Shouldn't he feel a little discomfort for everything he did?

Kevin sighed.

_I'm just as bad as he is if I don't try to help._

He walked over to the bed, holding his breath in fright. As he got closer he could see that the bully was sweating, beads formed at his brow. Kevin also noticed his hair. He always figured Eddward was embarrassed by his locks, but that couldn't be the case. He had thick, incredibly black, curly hair. It was impressive compared to Kevin's awkward, bright red hair that never seemed to fall correctly. Kevin almost wanted to touch it, just to make sure it was real.

But as he leaned closer, Eddward tensed, gritting his teeth and letting his famous gap show through. His arms were tense, his hands curled into fists. His eyebrows were arched, giving him a pained, sad expression. Kevin couldn't help but pity the dark haired boy lying next to him. He must have been dreaming about something really bad to upset such a character like himself.

The ginger put a hand on the other boy's shoulder, shaking him gently. It didn't work, and he put his other hand on the bully's other shoulder, shaking him harder.

"Hey," he coaxed quietly, "wake up. C'mon, Eddward. Wake up."

The bully gasped in fright, opening his eyes a split second before taking the nerd by his wrists and pulling him over, flipping Kevin under him in self defense. He sat atop the other boy, pinning his hands under his knees. His face was set in a blood thirsty snarl, his dog tags swinging slightly from around his neck. Kevin went red, still in shock at the lightning fast reflexes used agaisnt him.

The taller boy blinked, his face softening slightly as he realized who he'd attecked. He sighed, rubbing a hair through his obsidian hair.

"What, pray tell, are you doing in here?" he asked, his voice laced with exhaustion and venom. The nerd swallowed, fearing a good beating was in store.

"I-I heard you. You were, uhm, having a bad nightmare, or something. You were thrashing around and making noises."

Hearing himself say it, he was mortified. It sounded so lame, almost creepy. Why did he even bother? The bully, oblivious to these thoughts, raised an eyebrow in question. Eddward tried not to be surprised at the ginger's concern for him, but he was downright flabbergasted. If anything, he'd expect the short boy to record it and show it to the school as revenge. Or, something like that.

Even so, here he was, in his _own bed, _his face clearly showing his discomfort. Eddward found it quite amusing, and decided to test just how far he could push the nerd's buttons. That, and he...well, it didn't matter. Without a word or expression, he got off his victim before grabbing him and lying down next to him, pulling the smaller boy to his chest. Kevin yelped at the sudden physical contact, tensing dramatically.

However, he couldn't escape. Eddward's grip was firm around his stomach and arms, so Kevin was stuck. He tried not to hyperventilate as the taller breathed on his neck.

_This cannot be happening. There is absolutely no way. He's still asleep, he must be. Or **I'm **dreaming! This is **my **nightmare, not his._

Even as his thoughts protested, he did not wake up, filling his gut with despair. It would be hours until morning. He was stuck here, and he knew it. He decided if he tried to sleep, the time would go by faster. So he did, shutting his eyes and trying to relax. It took much longer than it normally would, and he nearly wet himself every time the bully moved agaisnt him, but eventually the ginger fell fast asleep, relaxing into his captor's embrace.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**It's short. HOLY CHATNER IT'S SHORT. **

**I'm sorry. I just wanted to end it there. Next one shall be longer, promise!**

**Let me know what you thought, kay? You know what to do. **

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shall we continue?**

**We shall.**

**.**

**.**

Kevin awoke when something brushed his foot. He had always been a light sleeper, so he wasn't surprised when the slightest touch stirred him awake.

He was, however, surprised to wake up in the arms of his biggest tormentor. The memories of the day previous flooded him mind, sending electric sparks through his spine and all the way to his toes. He tried not to tense in fright, despite that being his normal reaction to the bully's presence. Instead, he tried to take deep breaths, calming his racing heart.

He assessed the situation. Was he in any physical danger? No, not until Eddward woke up. What time was it? The sun seemed to be up, but because the blinds were drawn Kevin couldn't make an accurate guess as to the hour. Kevin had one free arm, the one with his watch. He turned his wrist, peering down. _8:30 AM, _it read. That was good. His father wouldn't have called him yet.

Next, Kevin slowly moved his joints just so, one at a time. Not enough to wake the bully, but enough to check the damage from the beating yesterday. His left ankle hurt from where he hit the floor and his neck was aching from being thrown against the walls, but the biggest pains he suffered were on the surface, namely small cuts and a lot of unsightly bruises.

He brought his free hand up to his face, lightly running his fingertips along the surface of his skin. The swelling, as Eddward predicted, _had _gone down. He felt almost normal now, save for the slight bump from his biggest injury. He wondered how discolored he was. It was embarrassing, but not much of a problem. Kevin had learned the art of concealer, when it was necessary. He hated using it, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Speaking of which, he wondered when Eddward would wake up. And, more concerning, _what _he would when he woke up. Kevin was still reeling over the actions of his bully from the night before. He had been hostile, caring and incredibly forward all in one night! How can one person go from beating someone to cuddling them in less than twenty four hours?

The guy was seriously messed up.

Regardless, Kevin was trapped here with him, and had pretty much sold his soul to the devil for the rest of high school, if not eternity. His deal made his heart sink, making him wish he had thought of a better trade.

Then again, Kevin reasoned, the whole 'staying-with-his-bully-while-he-concealed-his-wounds' thing hadn't been so bad. Eddward didn't seem intent on hurting him here, and had been rather...helpful, if that was the appropriate word to use.

_Maybe when his friends aren't around and he's not looking to kill me, he's not that awful. _

_Wait. Did I just think that? Did I really just hope Eddward was anywhere near a __decent__ person? He must have hit my head harder than I thought. That's ridiculous. He doesn't care about anyone but himself, he never has. _

Sighing in defeat, Kevin shut his eyes a moment before opening them once more. When he did, something in the room caught his eye. He squinted, looking at a small light square placed on the wall across from him. It was a sticky note that read 'wall' in Eddward's slanted, neat handwriting.

_What? Why did he label that? Did he forget what the wall was called?_

Upon further inspection, Kevin discovered there were quite a few things withing his limited vision that were labeled with a yellow sticky note. Things like the desk, the chair and a small bookshelf. Kevin cocked an eyebrow, confused as to why the bully put the small reminders everywhere.

Kevin, now irresistibly curious, tried moving out of the bully's grip. The raven-haired boy was still fast asleep and hardly stirred as his victim slipped from his grip. Happy to be free, Kevin slipped out of the room and walked down the hall, noting all the labels strewn about the house in a systematic order. He walked all the way back to the front room where he had been held the night before noticing for the first time the little yellow squares that littered the furniture.

He then walked into the kitchen. This room had more notes than the others, a small cluster of the little things on one particular wall. Kevin approached them, expecting to see more labels.

This, however wasn't the case.

.

Upstairs, Eddward opened his eyes. He'd been awake for hours, faking sleep to see how the nerd would react. He expected him to leave immediately, still frightened from the events that took place the night before. Eddward was surprised that Kevin hadn't left yet, choosing to tip toe around the house. Eddward wondered what the ginger could be up to. He slid out of his bed silently, listening for the smaller boy's movements.

.

The first thing Kevin noticed was the different hand writing. It was smaller, plainer, and looked almost feminine.

Next, Kevin noticed the content of the notes. He read them aloud, his voice barely even a whisper.

_We will not be home tonight._

_We will see you next weekend._

_Happy Birthday._

_Remember to take the trash out this morning._

_We shall be gone for the week._

_Don't wait up for us tonight._

_Good luck at your concert tonight. _

_We will call you from the airport. _

_Have dinner without us tonight._

They seemed to be from Eddward's family. Kevin's heart sunk as he realized they must not be around much. There were probably twenty of these notes, and they looked old.

"How long have you been alone...?" Kevin whispered, lifting a hand to one of the notes. He jumped when he heard a voice behind him.

"Long enough."

Kevin whirled around to see Eddward standing before him, his arms crossed over his chest in annoyance. He eyed the ginger boy with dark eyes shadowed by his beanie.

"What are you doing, Pumpkin?" the taller boy asked, taking a step towards the nerd. In response, Kevin took a step back, hitting the wall right next to the sticky notes.

"I-I..."

"You should know better than to pry, Pumpkin. It's-"

"Why?" Kevin winced. He should really learn to stop interrupting, but he couldn't help himself. "Why the labels everywhere?"

Eddward's expression fell, his face looking somber. His eyes moved to the wall next to the ginger and he moved towards it, looking over the various notes. His eyes scanned them, his shoulders relaxing from his former defensive pose, his head falling slightly to the side. Next to him, Kevin didn't dare move. He just continued to look at the bully, not knowing what to do.

"Edd?" he asked softly, concerned. The taller boy closed his eyes a moment, taking a breath before opening them again.

"Leave," he said. It was a demand, but it didn't hold the usual sharpness it usually did. His voice sounded tired, like he just didn't care anymore. Kevin stayed where he was, surprised by the bullies change in attitude.

"Are you oka-"

"I said leave. Proceed before I make you," Eddward said, his tone holding an undertone of venom in it. Frightened, Kevin left him, picking up his things and heading for the door. He took a step out, pausing. After a moment's hesitation he shook his head and left.

.

.

"Hey nerd! Hey!"

Kevin jumped, knowing the voice was directed towards him. He turned to see two of Eddward's lackeys making their way to him, their faces set in wicked sneers. Kevin braced himself. He knew what was happening. As they approached, Kevin could see them cracking their knuckles and could smell the expensive cologne that was overpowering to the extent that his eyes almost started to water.

"Looks like Double D wants us to keep an eye on ya," one said. "You must'a done something really stupid, huh? Mind sharin'?"

Kevin stayed silent, knowing replying would only bring more pain. When he ignored them, they scowled. One nudged the other, cocking his chin towards the shorter boy and speaking in a thick accent.

"Punishment must be made to our little friend, no? Shall we not coat him in the shame that is rightfully bestowed upon him?"

"Yeah, I guess we oughta!"

They each took an arm, dragging Kevin through the halls and to the boy's locker room. Kevin struggled to no avail. The boys held him low enough his feet couldn't get a good grip and they were much stronger than him. They called him names and poked fun at him as they tugged him into one of the shower stalls, turning the water on as cold as it would go, letting the water pummel him.

He sputtered, hardly able to get a breath. He inhaled some of the water and chocked, coughing violently. They only laughed harder as his face turned red with the effort. When he was able to breathe again, he could only gasp as the water was ice cold. he shivered violently, his clothes drenched and hanging heavily on his lanky body.

Once he was thoroughly soaked, the boys took him out to the basketball court, where a ladder stood under the hoop. They knocked him onto his back, his hat and glasses hitting the ground with him. They dragged him by his feet up the ladder and wrapped his ankles in the basketball net until he hung there, stuck. With that, they high fived each other and left, taking the ladder with them.

Kevin was alone, hanging by his feet, freezing and stuck ten feet in the air. He wrapped his arms around himself, shivering. He feared if he shook too hard his feet would become untangled and he would fall, hitting his head against the hard wooden court floor.

_There must be a janitor, _Kevin reasoned. _He'll come by and help me, won't he? I can't be here all night! Don't people get brain damage if they stay upside down for too long? What with all the blood going to your head and all... _

Kevin began to panic. He wasn't sure what would happen if he didn't get released for a long period of time, and he didn't want to find out. He tried to reach up to the hoop and untangle himself, but his lack of abdominal muscles wouldn't allow it. He tried desperately, but he just ended up giving himself a headache.

The minutes ticked on, and Kevin grew more and more afraid he would be stuck dangling all night. His clothes had longed stopped dripping and now were just uncomfortably damp. He couldn't see very well, but he thought he could just barely make out the time on his watch if he brought it close to his face and squinted.

_6:39 PM_

Kevin cursed to himself.

"Hello?" he called out, hoping there was still someone left in the building. When he heard nothing, he called out again, louder this time.

"Hello!?"

Nothing.

Kevin tried to control his racing heart, adrenaline pulsing through his veins. He began to swing slightly, thrusting himself upwards with all his might.

He wiggled his ankles and his toes, trying to free himself. He shook the most violently at the top of his swing, so that if he fell out of the net he wouldn't fall directly on his head. It worked, and he was suddenly released. He fell on his upper back and neck, the rest of his body hitting the floor soon after. He cried out at the pain, unable to move.

_Crap that hurt. _

Knowing his fall had been incredibly loud, Kevin attempted to stand and exit quickly. However, just as he got to his feet he fell back again, dizzy. The uneven blood flow had taken its toll and he was completely disoriented. He crawled drunkenly over to his glasses and slipped them on, the improvement in his vision helping him curb the horrible nausea he was feeling. He took a few deep breaths, standing slowly. When he didn't immediately topple over he straightened, grabbing his hat and walking out of the room, walking to where the bullies knocked his messenger bag out of his grip. After retrieving it he exited the school and picked up his now trashed bike, walking it home.

.

The ginger collapsed on his bed that night, aching. He knew he had a large bruise on the back of his neck, but he didn't think anyone would notice. They would notice his poor bike, however. He was going to half to _walk _to school for a while until he could fix it. He'd also have to make sure to start bringing his phone and pocket knife with him just in case the two bullies tried anything similar again.

Kevin moaned, his head pounding.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

.

.

**Poor Kev.**

**What did you think?  
><strong>

**Let me know!**

**-wise_yet_harmless**


	4. Chapter 4

**Are we ready? I gotta say, this story is fun to write! Maybe I just like making Kevin miserable. I'm awful. But you're not! Thanks for reading and supporting me!**

**I love you!**

**-wise_yet_harmless**

**.**

"Hey Kevin!" Kevin turned to see Nazz running up to him. She gave him a quick, loose hug and he tried not to cry out as she brushed against the large bruises on his neck and back. When she pulled back, her face shown with an excited grin.

"What's up, Nazz?"

"Oh Kevin- you wouldn't believe it! Someone offered to look over my rough draft and see if they want to buy it!"

"Wow, that's great!"

For as long as Kevin could remember, Nazz had wanted to be an author. She was obsessed with fiction and history, and could mix the two together perfectly. She was the best at medieval and war stories, often including romance, which Kevin could live without. Even so, she was the best storyteller Kevin had ever known. He wasn't all that surprised people were interested in publishing her work- it was really, really good.

"How long has the publisher had it?"

"Since last night...she hasn't said anything, but she's probably busy reading it, right? I can't expect she's done looking over it yet, can I?"

"I wouldn't bet on it. That takes time."

"I know, I know."

"But that's awesome, Nazz! We should celebrate! We'll get-"

"Pumpkin."

Kevin winced, only to gasp in pain at the movement. Of course, he tried to hide the pain from Nazz beside him, whose face had gone pale with worry. Kevin took a breath and turned around to face Eddward, his face carefully blank. Eddward looked from Kevin to Naz and back at the ginger. He leaned close to Nazz and sneered.

"Scat," he commanded. Nazz hesitated, looking at Kevin with worry. Kevin gave her a half smile and secretly squeezed her hand, giving her reassurance. It worked, and she quickly walked off, keeping her head ducked to avoid attracting attention to herself. Once she was gone, Eddward looked around. It was late enough after school that no one was around. Satisfied they were alone, Eddward lifted the back of Kevin's collar in annoyance, revealing the purple-black graffiti covering his victim.

"You are not keeping your side of the deal, Pumpkin."

"What, these? It's not a big deal. Besides, there's nothing to do about it. They just have to heal."

"My boys told me all about the little _altercation_ yesterday. How long did you stay suspended?"

"...A couple hours."

"Why did you not contact me? You could have been observed."

Kevin looked into Eddward's bright blue eyes, noticing that yes, the bully was pissed, but he was staying quite calm.

"I lost my bag. It had my phone in it," Kevin shrugged, once again wincing at the pain it brought. Eddward considered this, still inspecting Kevin's neck.

"I suppose you'll have to be smarter next time, yes?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Eddward gave Kevin a fake pout. "Put off, are we? How piteous your situation is. Poor, poor little thing. Life is so difficult."

Kevin clenched his jaw. He wasn't looking for the taller boy's fake sympathy. Although, really, he was feeling a little sorry for himself. It wasn't fair that he had to go through all of this. He didn't ask to be tormented and he certainly didn't want it to continue.

Well, that wasn't necessarily true. He had asked for it, if only to save Nazz from being hurt. That much he had put upon himself. But why? Why did he and Nazz get attacked by the cooler kids, who verbally and physically abused them? What had Kevin done wrong? Did he upset them, offend them or make them angry? He couldn't think of a time. They said bullies hurt others to feel better about themselves, but Kevin didn't really believe that. They were so cocky- how could they ever be insecure? It didn't make sense to him. He couldn't really think of a reason to hurt another person, unless it was in defense or something of the like.

What was wrong with him to deserve this?

Why couldn't they just let him be?

With this in mind, Kevin's lips turned down in the corners and he started to get a headache. Where most people cried, Kevin got headaches that started in the top of his skull and went down his throat, making him unable to speak. He simply looked at the bully and shook his head. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and disappear.

Eddward, noticing a change in the nerd's behavior, was puzzled. The ginger usually couldn't hold his tongue very well. But the smaller boy continued to stay silent, his big eyes wide with emotion. It made the bully sick. With detest, he grabbed the other boy's collar and lifted him, throwing him to the side and out of his way.

Kevin landed hard on his shoulder, his glasses and hat crashing to the ground next to him. He grit his teeth, breathing hard to keep him from screaming at the intense burning in his neck and shoulder. He rolled over on his stomach, giving himself a moment to relax. He slid his glasses on and looked down the hall to see Eddward stalk off towards the exit. After another moment of rest, Kevin pushed himself up onto his knees and collected his things, his mouth twisted in an angry, depressed frown. It wasn't the physical pain that bothered him anymore.

It was the fact that he knew he had done nothing to deserve it.

.

_Ring!_

_Ring ring!_

_Ri-_

"Hello?"

"Kevin? Omigod! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm fine. Nothing happened, honest. He was just looking for someone to insult, I guess."

"Oh. Well, I guess that's better than being shoved in a locker or something, right? That hasn't happened since last year, right?"

"Yeah, no, that hasn't happened in a long time."

"Good. Still, he shouldn't be such a jerk to you."

"I know. Heard from your publisher yet?"

"No. *sigh* What if she hates it?"

"Impossible."

"I'm serious, Kev! What if she doesn't think it's good and she won't publish it?"

"What about that one lady- JK Rolling?"

"JK _Rowling."_

"Right. She got turned down a bunch, right? And now she's one of the biggest authors in the world! Maybe you'll be just like her, yknow? You just gotta find the right person and they'll see just how valuable you are."

Nazz giggled. "You sound like you're giving me relationship advice. Which is funny, because if anything, I should be giving _you _advice."

"Yeah yeah. You just think you can play matchmaker."

"I'm good at it!"

"Then why are you single?"

"Touche. Hey- I gotta go. Mom's freaking out at me."

"Good luck with that."

"Yeah, thanks. Talk to you later!"

"Bye."

Kevin hung up, rubbing his tired eyes underneath hid glasses. He tried to study on his math homework again, but his mind kept wandering.

_If X=the square root of B, then that means C is-_

_'Happy Birthday Eddward'_

_What kind of parent doesn't show up to their kid's birthday?_

_Wait. Focus!_

_If C can only be within the first quadrant of the graph, the Y has to be positive..._

_"Long enough."_

_What does that mean? Did they leave? Was he abandoned?_

_Wait! Crap. Why does it matter? What difference does it make? Who cares?_

Despite his unwillingness, Kevin _did _care. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to be left alone. His mom died when he was really young, but his dad was as supportive and kind as a dad could be. Kevin wasn't sure who he'd be without him.

_Maybe that's his problem. But why the bullying? What would that solve? Is he just angry or something? Why would he hurt other people when he knows how crappy that feels? _

_Maybe I'm wrong. If he really felt hurt by his parents he would try to make things better, not worse._

Kevin decided even if Eddward was hurt, it did not give him the excuse to be a jerk. Regardless of why, Eddward was still a bully and Kevin needed to do something about it. He wasn't sure he could live through the year if Eddward and his lackeys kept targeting him. It was becoming increasingly difficult to hide his injuries from his dad and from Nazz, much less the rest of the nosy world. If anyone found out what they were doing to him, he really would be dead.

But what could he do?

Stand up to Eddward?

Break off the deal and make Nazz hide at home for the rest of the year?

Befriend the bully?

The last idea made Kevin laugh, though there was no humor in it. Eddward didn't really have friends, at least, not that Kevin could tell. Eddward had his followers, his slaves (which were like, the less cool version of his followers) and his victims. That was it.

With a defeated sigh, Kevin got up and walked to the bathroom. He put his hat and glasses on the counter before shrugging out of his sweater and button up. He turned, inspecting his back and abdomen. While he was usually embarrassed by and avoided looking at his scrawny body, he was curious as to how bad his injuries were.

His neck was the worst, for sure. The skin was mottled with purple and blue, reaching from his hairline to the middle of his back, spreading out along his shoulder bones like devil's wings. Kevin smirked. The devil was the one who gave them to him.

He then turned back, looking at his face. He got his hands wet and rubbed his face, taking off the sticky makeup he had forced himself to wear. When the paint came off, it revealed his aging bruises. He frowned, touching his tender cheeks and forehead. He'd never had a very attractive face, but this was just pathetic. He looked like he'd been thrown in a washer turned on the tumble setting.

He let his arms fall to his sides, his head cocking slightly to his left while he stared at himself. His eyes wandered up his torso to his bony shoulders, his long neck and to his freckled, bruised face and to his dark eyes, slightly hidden by bright orange bangs that never seemed to lay correctly.

He was awkward.

Small.

Pale.

Odd.

And, for a moment, it seemed justified that he would be the plaything for his bullies.

He wasn't anything special. He wasn't smooth, attractive, athletic, genius, inspiring or in any way interesting.

He was just...

Worthless.

.

Eddward kicked the main door open, walking with his usual swagger. Eyes forward, relaxed posture (though he never slouched), face blank or angry. He kept walking until he saw Johnny and Rolf, both of them leaning agaisnt the lockers in front of him. When they caught sight of him they headed straight to him, looking miffed.

"What seems to be the trouble, gentleman?"

"It's your little friend. He's on something today, man."

"What ever do you mean?"

"I see no light in his ever so dark eyes, Edd-boy! They shine no longer with his persistent annoyance."

"What did you do to him?"

"Nuthin', man! We were gonna hang him on the football scoreboard out back, but he didn't do a thing! Like, he just didn't care! We left him in the janitor's closet, but he's messed, man."

"Thank you for the information. Leave it to me. He'll be at your disposal soon enough."

"We trust you, Edd-boy."

.

Kevin could feel a broom handle pushing agaisnt his back, but he didn't attempt to move. There wasn't much room to squirm in anyway. It was dark, so Kevin couldn't read his watch face, but he guessed he'd been in there about twenty minutes. His shoulders were hunched in an uncomfortable way, like he was stuck in the middle of shrugging. Kevin didn't mind too much.

He wondered if and when the two boys would come back for him. After school? During lunch?

It didn't matter much.

The door opened and a pair of hands grabbed Kevin by his shoulders, dragging him out of the closet. the hands hoisted Kevin in the air, putting him on someone's shoulder, like he was nothing but cargo. Only when Kevin heard the tinkling sound of dog tags did he understand who was carrying him.

Eddward.

The taller boy walked confidently out of the school, catching worried glances from the student body. They knew Kevin was bullied, but they had never seen it in action. Some, because of Kevin's lack of response, feared he was dead. Others thought he was faking a loss of consciousness to gain pity from the raven haired boy currently hauling him to his doom. Neither theories were correct. Kevin simply relaxed, knowing he couldn't stop what was coming to him. Plus, he didn't really want to see the shock and pity from the other teens. It would only make him feel worse.

The bully carried Kevin outside the school and to his car, opening the passenger door before dropping Kevin into the seat. He then rounded the car to the driver's side, starting the car and driving away.

Kevin looked out the window to the trees that passed by, their silhouettes mesmerizing him. If he weren't about to die, he'd probably consider it a peaceful drive.

All too soon, they arrived at Eddward's house. The bully wasted no time picking Kevin back up and pulling him into the house, dropping him on the front couch. He pulled a chair over to the boy, watching him suspiciously.

"Speak. I would very much like to hear your explanation to your sudden state of apathy."

Kevin took his time to answer, righting himself into a more comfortable position.

"Because there's no point in caring."

"How do you mean?"

Kevin just shook his head, looking away from Eddward. Displeased, the taller boy flicked the ginger in the cheek, aiming for a spot he knew was still tender. The ginger yelped, covering his face in defense. He then scowled, turning to the dark haired boy beside him and speaking angrily.

"_That _is exactly why! Because no matter what I do, _this _is going to happen! Why should I try to act like everything's okay when it's totally _not? _It's...it's all freaking pointless."

The bully was taken back by the nerd's outburst. The little ginger always seemed so positive. What had caused such a statement?

_"How piteous your situation is. Poor, poor little thing. Life is so difficult."_

Ah. This was in conjunction to his own words. He hadn't meant to say them, really. But he was irritated, and they seemed to slip out. Around most people, Eddward was very good at keeping his emotions in check, if he liked. But with this small, strange boy he seemed incapable. It was confusing.

But he had promised his friends they could use the smaller boy however they liked. They would question him if he were to take it back.

So he had to fix this, as much as he hated to admit it. The very thought of _helping _the nerd _willfully _made his skin crawl.

Karma. Perhaps it was real.

While in thought, Eddward failed to realize he had gone silent for quite some time. When he looked up at the ginger, he noticed the scowl and the tears adorning the smaller boy's face. Shocked by the open emotions the boy was showing, Eddward was at a lost. Then a thought popped into his head.

He wasn't sure why it came to mind.

He wasn't sure why it seemed so appealing.

But he was willing to try it.

Eddward stood, reaching out to the ginger and gently picking him up by the back of his head. Embarrassed, Kevin shut his eyes. He didn't see Eddward shift and sit down, though he did feel the cushions sink in response.

Eddward lay the nerd's head in his lap, resting one hand across the boy's chest and another in his farcically bright hair, moving the ever present hat to the side. He let his fingers glide through the boy's limp, short hair, noticing just how soft it was.

_Just like his hands, _Eddward thought, surprised he remembered. He was even more shocked at Kevin's response to his touch. The smaller boy let out a sob and curled closer to the bully, his shoulders shaking with grief. Eddward figured it was a natural reaction, but he couldn't have been more wrong.

In reality, the only person who ever showed physical affection to Kevin was Nazz, on the occasion when she hugged him or held his hand. Kevin's father wasn't a physical man and much preferred showing his love through his words, which never bothered Kevin much.

But when the bully showed him a level of comfort no one else did, Kevin realized just how alone he really was. He couldn't hide his need for acceptance from someone besides his best friend and his dad, nor could he hide his relief when he realized the bully wasn't going to hit him. He was overcome with a longing and a joy he hadn't felt in...forever.

So he cried, letting the only person he'd ever really hated cradle him, silently running a hand through his hair until he knew he couldn't cry any longer.

Then he slept.

.

.

.

**THE FEELS. **

**Really though? This was one of the saddest chapters I've ever written. Ever. **

**What did you think? Will Kevin be okay? What's up with our favorite bully?**

**And why does Kevin not have a watch that can light up?! Isn't he supposed to be a nerd?! **

**Lemme know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**...Y'all, y'all... the watch thing was just a joke. I didn't even think much of it. No, I wasn't planning on having the watch have significance and yes, you're right, that was stereotyping nerds. As a pretty big nerd myself (no joke, I go to a science, math and engineering academy) I can see how that might be offensive. So I apologize for that. **

**Anyways. **

**Enjoy!**

**-wise_yet_harmless**

**.**

Eddward Christian Vincent was used to silence. Silence wasn't always bad- it was the cleanest form of noise, in his opinion. But, of course, silence meant emptiness. It let him know he was alone. Which he was, most of the time.

So, when a certain nerd sighed in his sleep, Eddward awoke, his eyes snapping open in surprise. Beneath him lay an exhausted ginger, his cheek resting on Eddward's chest. The memories flooded back into the bully's mind, and he analyzed them.

He remembered the smaller boy lying down on his lap and weeping, a scene that was hard for the bully to put out of his mind. He never expected the boy to seek comfort from him, ever. If anything, he expected the boy to cry in _fear. _He was as shocked as he was confused, and it bothered him. He still wasn't sure what the aching in his chest was that accompanied the wails of the boy that sought his embrace.

Regardless, after the nerd fell asleep, Eddward became tired himself. Not wanting to wake the sleeping form and ignite another round of tears, Eddward shifted, eventually lying down with the boy resting atop him. Eddward almost laughed as Kevin not only stayed asleep but cuddled agaisnt him, like some sort of puppy.

That's how they stayed all night, neither of them disrupting the other. That is, of course, until Kevin awoke his bully, who now stared at the pale boy in his arms. His freckled face seemed completely relaxed in the arms of the person he trusted least, which made Eddward smirk. He brought his hand, which had been resting in the nerd's back, up to his ginger hair, ruffling it gently. He continued to stroke the boy's hair for a few minutes, thinking about how odd it was to have him there.

Even more puzzling was the fact that Eddward didn't mind it. He thought about the countless times he'd been this close to the nerd, only to throw him somewhere or sock him. He had seen the ginger cower in fear thousands of times...but he had never seen him look peaceful, especially not as relaxed as he seemed to appear now.

The question was, which did he prefer?

* * *

><p>"Uhhn," Kevin moaned, his body shifting as he woke up. What was wrong with his bed? It was so uneven and warm, like, like...<p>

"Hello there, Pumpkin."

Kevin's eyes shot open as he took in his surroundings. He could feel Edd beneath him, his arms wrapped around Kevin's hips and stomach. He couldn't see well, but it seemed to be dark out. He slowly shifted to look up at the bully, his face going beet red.

"Uh, I-I-"

"Feeling better now?"

Kevin only nodded, his body filling with mortification as realized what had happened before he fell asleep. He had not only _cried _in front of the bully, but _fell asleep on top of him! _

Kevin's mind filled with horrible punishments he would receive when Edd's friends found out. Heck, when Edd himself came to his senses. He was so, so dead.

But, instead of hitting him Eddward sighed, tightening his grip around Kevin. The smaller boy's stomach suddenly had butterflies, which he assured himself was from fear. Even so, there wasn't much he could do without upsetting the raven haired boy below him, so he put his cheek back on the boy's shirt, taking even breaths to calm his nerves. They stayed that way for a few minutes until Eddward spoke up in a quite, amused voice.

"Didn't know you were a crybaby."

Kevin responded without thinking. He was starting to relax again, and he didn't realize what he was saying until it was too late.

"If anyone would, it would be you."

Fortunately for him, Kevin could feel Eddward chuckle underneath him.

"Yes, that's true."

Knowing this was dangerous territory, Kevin said nothing, hoping Edd would drop it. The last thing he wanted was to anger the bully, or worse, repeat what happened earlier that day.

No, scratch that. Nothing was worse than a beating from Edd, though crying was more embarrassing then the wounds Edd inflicted on him. Kevin mentally rolled his eyes for having to compare the two.

_I've sunk low._

Kevin shifted slightly, squinting at the pain in his neck. The bruising seemed to be healing, but sleeping atop the raven haired boy took its toll. He had a horrible knot in his neck, one that would take him a while to get out. He would usually seek out Nazz for assistance for that sort of thing, but he really didn't want her to see the remnants of his injuries. She'd make him tell her what was going on. No, he'd have to handle this himself.

Eddward, noticing the nerd's movements, lifted a hand to tug on the boy's collar. Kevin flinched at the contact but otherwise kept silent. Eddward noticed the black marks had turned brown with age, healing nicely. He did notice, however, the red crease along the side of Kevin's neck from sleeping funny on it. Instinctively he put his hand on the boy's skin, massaging the tight muscles on the boy's neck.

Kevin tensed, unsure what to think of the contact, reacted defensively. His hands grabbed fistfuls of Edd's shirt, caught off guard.

"Uh- what are you-"

"Hush. And relax, would you? You're not improving the situation."

Kevin did as he was told, though he didn't release the bully's shirt. He shut his eyes and breathed, clenching his teeth when the bully rubbed a particularly sore spot on his neck. It hurt, but his muscles were relaxing, which was a huge relief. He hadn't realized just how tense he was until now. It was still weird that _Edd _of all people were ailing him.

Like, what?

Just then, a loud clash of thunder shook the air and with it came the spattering of rain that started quietly but grew in size rather quickly until, only a minute or so later, it was pouring. It was a strange phenomenon, especially in the dry fall season, but Kevin was grateful for the distracting tapping that took his mind off the sound of his own racing heart.

He wasn't however, very fond of thunder. In fact, it would be safe to say he was quite _afraid _of it. His fists curled harder and he turned, burying his face into Eddward's shirt, trying to block out the noise. _Crap crap crap, _Kevin thought. The last thing he needed was to reveal his secret phobia of thunder. He'd gone this long without it being used against him, and he wasn't about to give that up.

Unfortunately for the ginger, however, Eddward was very aware of the boy's actions. He noticed that Kevin's eyes became wide with honest, unguarded fear before the nerd hid his face in Eddward's shirt. He released the other boy, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What," he demanded coolly, "are you doing?"

"Nothing! My neck hurts, that's all."

"If that were the case, I would fear you had brain damage from your horrifically slow reaction time."

Kevin said nothing.

Another clap of thunder split the sky, making Kevin jump instinctively. Eddward took this into account, watching the nerd squirm. After a moment of thought he almost burst out laughing. _You have to be kidding me. _

"Oh, good Lord have mercy. You're afraid of storms?"

"N-no! Of course not!"

Eddward rolled his eyes, picking up the nerd's head and making the boy face him.

"If you lie I will kick you outside and make you stand in the rain until tomorrow morning."

Kevin blanched, jumping off the taller boy and backing away from him, putting his hands up in defense.

"Hey! Hey! I wasn't lying. I'm not afraid of storms. Jus-Just...thunder."

"Thunder? Why?"

Kevin ran a hand through his hair, shrugging. He kept his eyes on the floor as he hugged himself, shaking slightly with embarrassment and terror. The thunder rolled once again and Kevin clenched his teeth, shutting his eyes as he tensed.

Thunder sounded angry. Violent. Dark. Like it was trying to suffocate him. The closer it was, the more he got scared. It was a monster out to get him, out to hurt him, like, like...

Like Eddward had always done.

Kevin tried to block out the connection, determined not to think about it until he was safe at home, but the comparison was uncanny. Eddward, or at least the Eddward Kevin knew, was just as dangerous and just as loud as thunder. He popped out of nowhere, like thunder did and was just as unstoppable.

And, just like the monstrous crash, Kevin had no choice but to wait the storm out. He couldn't control the weather and he certainly couldn't control his bully.

"Pumpkin!"

Kevin snapped his head up, having spaced out. Eddward was crouched in front of him, shaking his shoulders to get him to respond. Kevin flinched, waiting for impact.

"Are you really that frightened of a meteorological phenomenon?"

Kevin nodded sheepishly. When he looked up, he could an evil grin split Eddward's face.

"What. What?"

Eddward wrapped his arms around the younger boy, lifting off the ground and walking toward the door. Kevin protested violently, screaming and kicking to no avail. Edd's grip was strong and Kevin had no power over him.

"Edd! Let me go! P-put me down! Where are you going?!"

Eddward pulled open the door and ran outside, the nerd still in his arms. Kevin squirmed harder, his voice going up a pitch or two.

"Edd! Stop! Please, put me down! Stop it!"

It was no use. Both of them were getting drenched as Eddward reached the middle of his front lawn, sitting down and holding the other boy by his wrists. Kevin tried to run away but couldn't pull himself out of the other's grip.

"What are you doing? Why are we out here?"

"You're getting over your phobia."

He said is so calmly. His face was adorned with a half grin that showed his infamous gap, and he had a wicked gleam in his eyes.

He looked crazy.

"What?! Are you insane? People don't just _get _over their fears!"

"Why not?"

"They just don't!"

"Guess we'll find out, won't we Pumpkin?"

Kevin tried to pull himself away. He really did. But eventually, he saw no point to the struggle and sat down in the mud across from his captor. He kept his head bowed as rain pummeled him, drenching him through his clothes and chilling him. With every boom of thunder he cringed, feeling the rupture all around him. It was horrible.

But it didn't hurt him. Despite his love of the outdoors and his bike, Kevin had never actually been caught in a thunderstorm. He'd always managed to hide in his covers or put in headphones to block it out. Forced to face his fear, Kevin realized that thunder was loud, and it was scary, but it couldn't touch him. Unlike his bully, thunder could not inflict pain on him unless he let it.

It was kind of empowering.

He didn't mind the feeling.

.

.

.

**Thoughts?  
><strong>

**Feelings?**

**Rants?**

**Hopes?**

**Predictions?**

**Lemme know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!  
><strong>

**So, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to 'Reira Verzeihen Danke' for their review, it really helped push me to update this time. **

**I'd like to thank 'ZimVader0017' for their insight on Kevin's father, which is the reason he's included in this chapter.**

**Special thanks to 'Yunnora Lovespell' and 'Missdellusion' for their endearing and insightful reviews.**

**And, a BIG THANKS to everyone else who reviewed, favorited, followed and gosh, READ the darn thing! I LOVE YOU!**

**.**

**.**

It had been a weird, weird week for Kevin. He'd been targeted almost every single day by Eddward's lackeys. They made up for lost time by hanging him from the score board on a game day, dumped blue acrylic paint on him that they stole from the art hall, set his messenger bag on fire, and beat him mercilessly. He was kicked, dragged, punched, poked and humiliated so much he wondered if it would ever end.

And yet, every time, after they were done, Eddward would appear. He swooped in and rescued him, pulling him down form the board, mopping up the extra paint, putting out the fire, and always tending to his injuries. He didn't ever seem happy to do it, but he did it nonetheless.

That wasn't to say Eddward had changed much. He was still as bossy and rude as ever, especially in public. He would even throw a punch here and there when his friends goaded him, though Kevin swore it was never as hard as it used to be.

But, Kevin couldn't ignore the tenderness Edd showed him after bad beatings. It was still strange to him that Eddward would bother at all, but he had long learned to relax in the bully's care, knowing it would only last longer if he protested.

When his face got hurt or he was so badly hurt to the point of near immobilization, Edd allowed him to stay the night. It was an awkward exchange, and they both knew it, but it got easier as time went on. Eddward would put on a documentary or movie until Kevin fell asleep, then would head to bed himself. He started locking his door, not wanting the smaller boy to find him having night terrors again.

He got the nightmares almost every night now. He couldn't explain it, and it disturbed him. He'd had the horrible nightmares for years, but never had they been this frequent. He almost considered staying up some nights to avoid them. He almost considered staying in the front room where he wouldn't be alone.

But, of course, that was illogical. He needed his sleep and he certainly didn't need company. He had lived perfectly fine without it for some time, thank you very much.

So he lay down every night, reminding himself that fearing his subconscious was just as farcical as fearing his own shadow. And Eddward Christian Vincent, swim team captain, bully, linguist enthusiast and education devotee was afraid of _nothing. _

* * *

><p>Despite all the attention he received from his various bullies, Kevin wasn't feeling too down on himself. Well, okay, that sounded too positive. It sucked, it really did. His clothes and messenger bag were ruined, his glasses were cracked, his skin was covered with cuts and bruises, he suspected he got a concussion, and he could barely sleep at night.<p>

But it wasn't as bad as he expected. It was hard for him to grasp.

Did he still wish he could fight back? Yes.

Was he hurt by their constant terrors, both physically and emotionally? Yes.

Was he still afraid of those boys? He'd never admit it, but yeah.

Did he still feel like he deserved their punishment? Well, no.

That's not to say he ever truly accepted their harassment as justice for his lack of social graces and otherwise enviable traits. But, for quite some time, he did recognize himself as the 'weak nerd' type, while they were the 'strong and oh-so-popular' type. He didn't see it that way anymore. He'd seen the most sadistic, violent, cold tyrant turn to a quiet, teasing, gentle caregiver. No, Eddward didn't seem to be apologizing for what he did, nor did Kevin think he regretted it in the least. But his actions showed he wasn't _just _a heartless bully. He was also sort of...

Human.

* * *

><p>"Dad?"<p>

"Hey, Kev! What's up?"

"Nuthin' much. I was just wondering if it was okay if I stayed at a friend's tonight."

"You sure been spending a lot of time with this 'friend', Kev."

"Well, (insert nervous laugh) I guess we've gotten pretty close."

"Really? That's great, son! I'm proud of you. You're branching out! Makin' friends! Just make sure you get your homework done, ya hear?"

"Yessir."

"Good. Now, have fun. You deserve it."

Kevin hung up, swallowing the guilt. He hated lying to his dad. Sure, he felt the need to hide most of his injuries from him, but that made sense. Going over to his bully's house to hide out and leaving his dad by himself almost every night because he didn't want him to see how beat up he was?

That was ridiculous.

Then again, he'd rather have the school find out about his bullies than his dad. His poor dad would go mad with rage and go after the thugs himself, Kevin knew it. His dad was a large, burly man who was pretty protective. After Kevin's mom left, Kevin's dad was determined to give his only son the best life he could on his own. Kevin was well aware that his father would have much preferred a taller, more athletic son with whom he could play sports with, but his father never showed it. He encouraged Kevin to do robotics, even coming to his competitions when his work schedule allowed it. He was always supportive, always doing his best to help his on through the 'difficult teen years'.

Kevin's father was no idiot. He had, at one point before Kevin learned the art of secrecy, noticed the bruises that occasionally dotted his son's face and arms. He also noticed his son's attitude going quieter and more reserved, a result of daily insult thrown his way by his tormentors. Kevin's dad was alarmed, and he tried to ask Kevin about it, but Kevin always denied it, claiming nothing was wrong.

And he'd been lying ever since.

Even so, whenever Kevin went out with friends or did well in school or robotics, his father would swell with happiness and pride, as if every accomplishment and social interaction proved he was no longer in danger of harassment.

It made Kevin sick with guilt, but he loved seeing his dad happy.

So he kept lying.

* * *

><p>"What caused this?" Eddward asked, revealing a wavy laceration that seemed to dance across Kevin's arm. The ginger thought a moment before answering.<p>

"Oh yeah. It was Rolf's belt."

Eddward nodded, dabbing the squiggly cut with antiseptic, causing Kevin to hiss in pain. After he was thoroughly disinfected, Eddward applied healing ointment. He then moved on to Kevin's face, turning his head this way then that. Kevin had gotten a slight black eye, a split lip and a bloody nose. Typical stuff.

Eddward wiped the blood from Kevin's face, knowing there wasn't much he could do about the injuries on his pale face. They were the type that just needed time. He stared at the boy's bottom lip, wondering just how it had happened. Had he been punched? Smashed agaisnt a locker? Kissed too hard?

_Wait. _Eddward though to himself, blinking. _That doesn't even make sense. Highly improbable. Good Lord, where is my subconscious going these days? Tch._

Still, know he was curious. He needed the reassurance that his last guess was wrong.

He rubbed his thumb along the nerd's bottom lip, setting his face into a bored look.

"How did you acquire this?"

Kevin's mouth twisted into a frown as he thought. He also looked puzzled as to why Edd cared, but he decided to let it slide.

"Johnny hit me with Plank. That's how I got this, too," he said, running his fingers along the outer rim of his eye where the skin was raised and purple tinted.

Eddward nodded. Johnny had never outgrown his love of the his childish plaything- the wooden board he called 'Plank', but the raven haired boy had to admit- Johnny used it effectively.

"Hey Edd?"

The taller boy looked up, noticing Kevin's cautious but curious facial expression.

"What's the point?"

"Of what?"

"Letting those guys beat me up if you just have to patch me up afterwards."

Eddward considered this. It did seem ineffective to have his friends do so much damage if he was the one who had to pay for it. He didn't really know what to say. He decided to scare the boy out of his curiosity. He sat taller, glaring down at the nerd. His voice had a hard, cold edge to it that he used when he was cross. Kevin knew it well, and he knew that.

"Are you questioning me and my intentions, Pumpkin?"

Unfortunately, the nerd looked unaffected.

"Technically speaking, yes I am."

That wasn't what Eddward was hoping for. Edd sneered in annoyance.

He needed a new tactic. It only took his brain half a second to come up with one, and it almost made him laugh out loud. He let an evil grin spread across his face and he leaned forward, moving his lips near to the nerd's ear, breathing on his neck.

Kevin's breath hitched and his body tensed at the closeness the other exhibited. He heard Edd chuckle slightly, his hands settling on Kevin's knees and making the smaller boy jump. He couldn't move else he made contact with the raven haired boy. So he was still as a statue as the seconds ticked by, the silence only interrupted by Edd's hushed whisper in Kevin's ear.

"Maybe I like patching you up, _Pumpkin."_

Well, that certainly wasn't what Kevin had been expecting... But what is true? He doubted it. Eddward was probably just messing with him, trying to get him riled up.

Right?

Eventually, Eddward moved back, taking his hands off Kevin's legs. The ginger ignored how cold his skin felt after the contact was taken away.

"Is there anything else?"

Kevin reeled. What did Edd mean by that?

"Huh?"

"Are you sufficiently attended to?"

"Excuse me?"

Eddward tolled his eyes. He flicked Kevin's split lip.

"Ow!"

"Do you have nay more ailments that I must tend to?"

"Oh. No, I'm fine."

"Good. You are excused."

Kevin left, not before sticking his tongue out at Eddward, expecting the older boy to have his back turned. Eddward, however, saw it and laughed. It was truly adorable just how tough his Pumpkin thought he was.

_Wait._

_Adorable?_

_Did he genuinely just label the awkward, short-sighted nerd adorable?   
><em>

Eddward went upstairs to check his temperature. He had to be coming down with something to have these ludicrous thoughts going through his head. There was nothing remarkably charming about Kevin Thomas Barr. He was clumsy, loud, and weak. Nothing more.

Besides, Eddward Christian Vincent was not pushed around by something _cute. _

No way, no how.

.

.

**Thoughts?**

**Lemme know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is dedicated to YOU. All y'all who bother to read this stuff.**

**I LOVE YOU.**

**Anyways.**

**Here we go, here we go!**

**.**

**.**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Kevin rolled over, groaning. He rubbed his tired eyes. Swinging his arm, he whapped his alarm clock in annoyance. It couldn't be morning already, could it? Kevin sat up a moment before lying back down due to an intense headache that sparked in the back of his skull. The pressure in his cranium moved to his nasal cavity, where he found it hard to breathe. Kevin took a deep breath through his mouth, only to set off a coughing fit that racked his entire body.

After he could breathe again, Kevin slumped out of bed to the bathroom to inspect himself. His face was deathly pale, dark rings under his green eyes showing his lack of sleep. He felt his forehead, which was burned with fever. He didn't even want to go downstairs for medicine. He went directly back to bed and slept, barely making it back to his covers before drifting into a deep sleep.

Kevin dreamed vividly of his past. He remembered the day his mother left. He was just eight years old, still in primary school. His mother had always been a sweet, silly person. Kevin didn't know it at the time, but his mother had really only married his father because she got pregnant with him. She liked his father, sure, but Kevin figured she wasn't ready for the commitment. She left to move back with her family in the east, never contacting Kevin or his father again.

Kevin's father, however, had loved his mother dearly. He was completely crushed, falling apart when his sweetheart left him. He couldn't function for some time, sending Kevin to live with his grandparents' until he could take care of the boy himself. He refused to drink, knowing he would become a victim to alcoholism if he did. He went back to church and even sought counseling to help him mend his broken heart. He wasn't so much worried for himself, but he knew he needed to be there for Kevin.

Eventually, he healed and invited Kevin back to live with him. The boy, having also gone through a long process of mending, longed to see his father again. From that day on, they depended on each other for comfort and support.

That changed, of course, when the bullying started. Kevin didn't want to worry anyone or get the bullies in trouble, fearing what they would do to him, so he distanced himself from his father, enough that his father wouldn't notice his depressed demeanor and small bruises. He still loved his father and enjoyed spending time with him, but he slowly stopped telling him what happened at school, going quieter and quieter around his father.

It worked, and his father grew accustomed to this side of his son that he figured came with adolescence. He still worried something was wrong, especially when Kevin didn't come out of his room for hours on end. He decided that the best way to help his teen was just to be positive and give him space.

That was the way it had been ever since.

Kevin's dreams changed, going to the early days of his bullying, where the boys would simply just call him names and trip him in the halls. He still remembered the first time it happened. He had drifted to sleep in class, falling against the boy sitting next to him. The classmate let him stay there, trying not to wake him, but the bullies found it funny and awoke him, teasing him that he was gay because he slept with another boy. Technically speaking, of course, Kevin had really only slept leaning against the other boy, but that didn't stop the bullies.

Kevin was confused and upset, even more so when they called him a 'fag'. He didn't even know what it meant, but it sounded bad. He burst into tears, only causing them to tease him further. The teacher, who had been in the other room, came in and scolded the bullies, walking Kevin out into the hall.

"Kevin, dear, what happened?"

"I-(hic)-fell 'sleep a-and they-(hic)-called m-me names!"

"What did they call you?"

Kevin shook his head, not wanting to repeat what he'd heard.

"Kevin, do you know why they made fun of you?"

"Because I-(hic)-fell asleep?"

"Maybe. Do you know what might help, then?"

"W-what?"

"Not falling asleep in class, honey. They were mean, but maybe you can try to avoid things that give them a reason to tease you. Does that make sense?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good. I knew you'd understand. Now, c'mon, dry those tears. You're a tough kid, aren't you?"

Kevin nodded, trying to stop his tears. He wiped his cheeks off, giving his best smile to the teacher. She patted him on the back, leading him back into the classroom. He tried, with little success to be someone the bullies couldn't bother. He stayed awake during class, did his assignments on time, ran as fast as he could in gym, kept his desk tidy and tried to never speak against anyone (that didn't work out so well-Kevin had a pretty big mouth when he got angry.)

But the bullies persisted, though their insults didn't hold much ground. Kevin did his best to ignore them, but it got harder when people avoided him in order to save themselves from the harsh criticism the bullies would re-direct their way when they were kind to the poor ginger. It stayed that way until junior high, when Kevin met Nazz.

She was just as loud and outspoken as Kevin was, but she was also smart. She could pick herself out of a situation pretty easily. Which is how she met Kevin. She happened upon one of the boys cornering Kevin, getting ready to hit him. She quickly stepped in, moving Kevin behind her.

"What do you want?" the boy sneered angrily. Kevin was motionless, fearing for the girl. She stayed calm, however, her eyes on the bullies raised fist.

"I wouldn't hit em if I were you. I heard the school recently installed cameras. Any violence recorded on em could getcha kicked out. I almost got caught last week, and let me tell you, it wasn't pretty. If they can prove you're out to get someone, they'll strip search you for weapons. No kidding. Lucky for me, they couldn't prove anything. But save yourself the humiliation, man. It isn't worth it."

The boy's eyes widened and he stuck his hands back into his jacket pockets, looking around to find the cameras. After a minute, he gave his thanks to Nazz and walked off, trying too hard to look casual. Nazz turned back to Kevin, putting a hand out to him. He shook it, still reeling in shock.

"It's not true, of course, but you would be surprised what people will believe when they're paranoid about getting caught. You ever notice how often that guy cracks his knuckles? He's always nervous. I'm guessing he has porn or something in his locker. Makes em jumpy. But, when he finds out, he's gonna be super pissed. Better watch my back, huh? I'm Nazz, by the way."

"Kevin."

"Good to meet you. See ya."

"Wait!"

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Help me out back there..."

"What, that? I don't know, because it's messed up? Why wouldn't I?"

The rest was history. When word got out about Nazz helping Kevin, she was blacklisted by the bullies. They only really bothered a few times, though she became a victim to constant name-calling. She didn't seem to care much, though Kevin knew she was still hurt over the teasing.

She didn't have to do it.

But she did.

So Kevin protected her, usually at his own cost. He felt indebted to her and did his best to make up for it, now almost every day. It wasn't ideal, no, but it helped. That was all Kevin could ask for.

Kevin awoke once again, finding himself wrapped awkwardly in his sheets and loose clothing. He felt sweat stick to his body, though his limbs shook with chills. He looked at his alarm clock, noticing it was just after noon. His hunger had awoken him, urging him to get up and go downstairs for food and medicine. Once nourished, he decided on a bath to warm his cold body. He filled the tub and stepped in, letting the steaming water encase his body. He stayed there until the water cooled, stepping back out and heading back to bed.

Little did he know that, just over a mile away, Eddward was just as miserable, if not more so.

* * *

><p>Edd had slept in considerably, his body far too ill to allow him to get up. He slept through his alarm, not even stirring.<p>

Unlike most nights, however, he did not get a nightmare. Instead, like Kevin, he dreamed of his past. He recalled his parents, still around to nurture him as a young boy, though he distinctly remembered their firmness, their need for exactness. They were not loud or otherwise impolite people, but it was very clear to Edd what was expected of him.

Then, as Edd got older, he remembered discovering something rather odd. When he confronted his parents about his concerns, his parents were cross. Eddward dreamed about their facial expressions, cold and disappointed. They told him never to speak of it again, chastising him for even thinking about it. Edd was ashamed and apologized to his parents.

Even so, that day changed everything. Edd's parents became distant, often gone for weeks at a time. Edd tried to reassure himself that it wasn't their faults, nor was it his.

Then again, he'd never been very good at lying. He was ashamed, angry and most of all confused at his parents' actions, but he did not question. The last thing he needed was to make things worse. So he played along, acting as if their absences didn't bother him.

In reality, he was falling apart.

Still, as a reserved and quiet child, he never spoke out about what was going on. His classmates were immature and he knew they'd never understand. He kept his distance from them, knowing making friends would only distract him.

Unfortunately, however, he could not avoid them entirely.

One day, while minding his own business, a certain boy fell asleep during class, his body slumping directly onto Edd, his ginger head resting on Edd's shoulder. Not wanting to attract attention to himself, Edd did nothing, allowing the smaller boy doze on him. Two other classmates, both of whom were known by their brash and rogue behavior, took note of the sleeping form and woke him up, proceeding to attack the boy verbally. Edd watched as the boy went from alarmed to confused and finally to hurt, trying desperately to hide his tears from his assailants. It was to no avail, and he sobbed, fat tears sliding down his cheeks.

Edd was extremely uncomfortable, squirming slightly by the words they used against his classmate. He hoped the bullies would leave him alone, lest they called him those things as well.

When the teacher discovered the altercation, she called out the boys before taking Kevin away to console him. While she was gone, the boys continued to bad-mouth the ginger, annoyed at his tears that got them into trouble. Eddward stared at them, slightly confused as to their motivations for attacking the other boy.

Noticing him, they turned to him with mean expressions, one of them pointing to him

"What? You upset that your _boyfriend _was crying? Huh?"

Alarmed and pissed off, Edd retorted flatly.

"Of course not. He's not my boyfriend, nor do I care about his weeping. However, your attempts to upset me are simply pathetic. Why would you suggest he and I are in a relationship? You both know that I had no intention of letting him fall asleep on me. Besides, you already made fun of that other boy for his sexuality, why use it again? It's redundant."

Instead of angering the boys like he planned, the boys were both dumbfouded. They stared at him, saying nothing. This only served to annoy Edd more.

"Go away. I don't appreciate you staring at me."

They obliged. Edd, looking back on the event, assumed he intimidated his classmates. Due to his advanced speech and larger intellect, they knew getting into a word battle would serve them no good. And, judging by how Edd grew and acted, they also decided against fist fights with him.

In fact, over the years, they grew fond of Eddward, noting his sharp tongue and dark demeanor. They often included him in conversation, invited him to social gatherings and even defended his reputation among other students. Their bait worked and Edd found himself in late junior high, popular and feared.

Not that he didn't like that. In fact, Eddward fully accepted the role. There were days he got so angry with his own life he couldn't help but lash out. He didn't feel bad about name calling- if they really didn't appreciate what he was saying, they could always leave, couldn't they?

That is, until he started becoming violent.

His dream shifted to the first time he had ever been physical. It was a cold, dark day in his last year of middle school. A boy his age had confronted him, calling him vulgar names and taunting him. This wasn't an uncommon occurrence, and usually the raven haired boy would gladly oblige the offender with words of his own. However, he had received a particularly bad note from his absent parents that morning and his mood was much darker than usual.

Outraged, Edd slammed the boy aside, making him hit the wall. The boy, sensing a fight was going down, shoved Edd back and raised his fists. The raven haired boy wasn't looking for that kind of confrontation, but when he saw the smug look on his opponent's face, he couldn't help himself. He reared back and hit the boy as hard as he could in the face. The boy, not expecting such a bold move so quickly, couldn't very well defend himself.

Eddward broke his nose in one punch.

The boy cried out in anger, humiliation and anguish. It attracted the horrified gaze of the students around them, making Edd feel claustrophobic. He swallowed the bit of guilt on his gut, putting on his meanest looking face.

"Watch yourself," Edd growled, feeling sort of like a rogue hero in a movie. He then strutted out, feeling the stares on his back as he left.

Word got out quickly, and Edd was more feared than ever. People moved to avoid him in the hallways and classrooms, giving him a wide berth. They looked away if he made eye contact. They whispered about him as he walked past, sharing extravagant rumors that were only ever half true. He was untouchable, and he liked it. His only friends were the two thugs, and really, they were actually more like his followers than friends, but Edd grew used to the silence of solitude.

Until he made a deal with Kevin, that was.

Now, he was more accustomed to the whimpering, gasps, yelling, soft snoring, pleading and occasionally, the giggle sounds that were Kevin.

Kevin was just so...

_Annoying. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

**So.**

**What made Edd's parents so upset? **

**Upset enough to leave him like they did...**

**Hmm.**

**Also, notice they're both SICK! You're welcome. Poor babies.**

**And can we talk about immense BACK STORIES? **

**Sheesh. **

**Thoughts?**

**Resentments?**

**Predictions?**

**Epiphanies? **

**You know what to do. **

**I love you!**

**-wise_yet_harmless**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you thank you for the reviews! Y'all are so specific and thorough... It's impressive. I will say, overall, some of are really good at predicting and some are totally off, though all the ideas are really good. I wish I could incorporate them all in. Don't worry, all will be revealed soon enough. **

**One last thing. I wanted to introduce you to the fan made video that inspired me to write this story. It's called '****Reverse!KevEdd- Dark Paradise (comic by berrisugar)' by 'LolitaHetalia'.**** It's on Youtube. No, it does NOT contain any spoilers for this story. Go watch it and cry. Seriously.**

**Rant much? I'm sorry!**

**I LOVE YOU!**

**-wise_yet_harmless**

**.**

"Kevin! You're back!"

"Ah! Nazz! Hey. Yeah, sorry, that was a pretty crappy cold. I hope I didn't miss too m-"

"Kevin?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your head?"

Kevin cursed, pushing his back where it belonged. It hurt too much to have his hat tightened correctly, but having it loose was dangerous as well. In the end, Kevin went with comfort over practicality. To his defense, he wasn't expecting Nazz to run up and hug him from behind, knocking his hat to the side.

"It's nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Kevin Thomas Barr."

Kevin winced. She only called him that when she was really pissed.

"I got cornered the other day, alright? It's not as bad as it looks, I swear."

"How long ago was this, Kevin?"

"Monday?"

"Dang it, Kevin! Why didn't you tell me?"

"What good would that do?"

"I'm your best friend! Best friends tell each other stuff!"

"Okay, but if I told you you'd get so mad you'd go after them."

"So? He might have given you brain damage, Kevin!"

"Exactly! They would have done the same thing to you if you said something!"

Nazz crossed her arms, giving Kevin an angry frown.

"You should have told me."

Kevin sighed. If she only knew.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

Exasperated, Kevin threw up his arms.

"Of course not! The last thing I need is you getting yourself into trouble!"

"I can handle myself, thank you very much!"

She looked offended. Kevin sighed again, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Nazz, you know what I mean. Those guys are stronger than both of us." Kevin looked at her a moment before looking down, his voice going quieter. "I can't let you get hurt, Nazz. I can't."

Defeated, his shoulders slumped. She just didn't get it. He hated keeping things from her- especially when it had everything to do with her. But she'd be mad, or embarrassed or insist he take back his deal right then and there. And he would do it, if only to make her happy.

Nazz looked at her best friend, confused. He looked so..._tired. _Every part of him looked drained of energy and she wondered just how often he'd gotten hurt without her knowing. It terrified her to think he was going through it alone.

She walked over to him and put her hands on his cheeks, lifting his head so he could look her in the eye. His eyes were filled with emotion, his dark eyes brimming with things unsaid.

"Oh God, Kevin," she breathed, "it got worse, didn't it?"

Kevin's expression gave her the answer.

"How long has it been worse, Kevin?"

Kevin only shrugged. He couldn't even remember- maybe a month now? It was all pretty fuzzy.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

The guilt rose back into Kevin throat and he fell forward a bit, his head falling to Nazz's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist loosely, his mouth set in a crooked frown.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't want to worry you."

She hugged him back, her grip tight on his thin body. All the anger she had felt before slipped away as she realized just how broken Kevin must have felt. She could smell his cologne, which reminded her of the countless situations they'd been through together. Through thick and thin, Kevin had always been strong, always stayed together.

She couldn't imagine how bad it would have to be for him to hit this low. Kevin, who still wondered why his mother left him, Kevin who'd been bullied for years, Kevin whose father didn't understand him no matter how hard he tried, Kevin who had been alone for so long. And Kevin, who may have hit his limit.

Her Kevin.

"We have to do something, Kev. Tell someone, move schools, something-"

"No!" Kevin straightened, letting go of Nazz, his eyes full of panic. "We-we can't do that. It'll only get worse. Trust me, Nazz, it's better just to take it."

"I know you're scared, but this can't go on, Kevin."

"Nazz, listen, it's not as bad as it seems-"

"Are you _defending _your bullying?"

"No! I just- I mean, I don't want..."

"Don't want what, Kev?"

"I'm not-I'm not the person they'll go after if they get in trouble."

"What do you mean? Who are they-"

Kevin looked up at her sadly.

"Oh no. They threatened to get me, didn't they?"

Kevin looked at his shoes. Nazz, knowing what the answer was, straightened her shoulders and put on her bravest face.

"Well so what? Then I'll take it! Then they'll only get in more trouble, right?"

Kevin let out a laugh that held no humor in it.

"No, Nazz, you can't. You have no idea what they'll do to you. Sure, they might be in more trouble, but you'll be hospitalized. Or worse."

"Kevin, do you really think they'd go so far as to-"

"Yes, Nazz, I really do."

Nazz ran a hand through her hair, scowling. "So...what? We do nothing?"

"Exactly."

"Do you realize just how ridiculous this is?"

"Yeah. But I don't know what else to do."

.

As it turned out, Edd had come down with a pretty aggressive cold. He didn't show up the entire week, though most of the school sighed in relief at his absence. Kevin, unfortunately, was not one of those people. Without Edd around, it was as if his friends were worse. First they dunked him into the school swimming pool then dragged him out and threw him against the railing of the stairs, kicking him repeatedly. Finally, they shoved him in a locker and left him there overnight.

Luckily, due to the adrenaline coursing through his veins, Kevin was able to kick open the locker later that night, when everyone had left. He stumbled out, finding all his belongings thrown about the hall haphazardly, and he collected them before running out the door.

Part of him knew he was supposed to go to Edd's after something like this...but while he was sick? His phone was missing, so he couldn't ask. Not that Edd would be awake at the moment.

Kevin thought about it as he walked home, still unsure. In the end, a deal was a deal, and he decided just to go. If Edd didn't want him there, no harm done. He could just go home, right? No big deal. Unless Edd got angry, of course, but Kevin was hoping Edd was sick enough he wouldn't feel up to hurting anyone.

He walked up to the large, empty house and hesitated at the door. Should he knock? Ring the doorbell? Walk in? He had no idea what the procedure was.

Deciding to go with what he found the most polite, he knocked, hitting the door as hard as he dared. There was no immediate answer, and Kevin almost hoped Edd wouldn't answer so he could just go home. His clothes were still damp and it was really uncomfortable. While he un-tucked his button up, the door opened, startling Kevin as he quickly straightened his shirt.

He found Edd, leaning against the door, looking like death. The dark shadows around his eyes usually came from wearing his beanie, but the hat was nowhere in sight. Instead, Edd's thick hair hung around his shoulders, his curls looking rather limp. His skin had become paler and against his black clothes he seemed to glow. His eyes, heavy with sleep, lay half open as he looked at the smaller boy in front of him.

"Woah," was all Kevin could manage. Edd looked awful. The exhausted bully didn't even speak, opening the door slightly to let Kevin in. Once the door was shut behind him, Edd slumped against the nearest wall, sliding until he rested his arms on his knees, putting his head down. Kevin crouched beside him, confused.

"Hey, you okay?"

Edd grunted. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Great. C'mon, get up. If you wake up here, you'll be pissed and blame me."

He grabbed a hold of Edd's arm, attempting to help him stand. He didn't have the strength, and in the end, had to coax the raven haired boy into helping him. When he was finally on his feet, Edd could barely walk without leaning heavily on the redhead beside him.

It took a while, but Kevin was able to help Edd up the stairs and into his room, where Edd flopped onto the bed. It was on his night stand that Kevin discovered an open bottle of NyQuil, which was the reason for Edd's sleepy demeanor. He sighed, wondering why the bully would ever take the medication during the day. He must have needed the sleep.

When he looked back at the bully, he noticed how awkwardly Edd lay. He was going to wake up with a serious crick in his back and neck. Slightly embarrassed, Kevin got on the bed and straightened Edd's limbs, helping him lay in a more relaxed position. When he was finished, he attempted to crawl back off the bed but was stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist. Kevin looked over at Edd, more annoyed by the boy's strong grip than shocked.

"If you're awake, you shoulda helped me," he scolded, trying to get out of Edd's grasp. However, when he looked at Edd, he was surprised to see his face covered in sadness.

"Does it hurt?" he asked the ginger, looking only at his hand on Kevin's wrist. The nerd followed his eyes to their hands, noticing a bruise poking out from his long sleeve shirt. It was recent, and Kevin could recall the sound of his arm smacking the locker beside him as he was thrown against the metal.

"Yeah, it does," Kevin admitted, not looking at the bully. Edd, however, stared at the sullen expression on the ginger.

"What hurts more? Physical or emotional pain?" Edd asked, his words slurred. Kevin closed his eyes, not wanting to answer. But he figured Edd was medicated enough he wouldn't remember.

"Depends on why you hurt, I guess," Kevin whispered.

"I hurt you."

It wasn't an apology. His voice held no regret, just a sadness Kevin couldn't understand.

"Yeah, Edd, you did. You still do."

"But which hurts worse?"

"The emotional, probably."

"Why?"

"Because- gosh, why does it matter?"

Edd said nothing, just kept looking at Kevin with mournful eyes.

"Because it doesn't heal," Kevin said, his voice cracking. "It doesn't go away."

"D'you hate me?"

Kevin looked into the eyes of the bully, trying to gauge whether or not he meant it or not. He couldn't sense any foul play in the boy's voice or actions, but he'd been wrong before. Even so, Kevin had always wanted to say what was on his mind, hadn't he? So, before he could change his mind, Kevin answered.

"I sure used to. I don't get what your problem is. You're so arrogant and mean and...violent. I used to wish you'd get hit by a car and leave school for a while until you healed. But then I realized I was just as bad, wishing that. And, after all this... I don't know what to think. I hate it."

Kevin clamped his mouth shut, knowing he had said too much. Nevertheless, his head was busting with things he wish he could say. There was so much on his mind, so much he'd always wanted to scream at Edd.

But he knew it was no use.

"I didn't want this."

Kevin looked at the raven haired boy, whose eyes stared into the distance, his irises glazed over. He looked almost dead, like he just couldn't go on living anymore. It made Kevin uncomfortable. Where was the old Edd? The cocky, literate and angry one? He didn't know this lethargic, thoughtful side of him.

Or wait, did he? Perhaps that was the side of him compelled to take Kevin in and bandage him, the side that pulled Kevin outside to face his fears, the side that held Kevin as he cried...

Maybe this side had been there all along.

"Edd?"

The taller boy didn't respond. Kevin put his free hand on Edd's shoulder, shaking him until the boy blinked and looked over. Kevin gave him a weak smile, trying to appear sympathetic.

He then did something so strange, he later wondered if _he _was the one hyped up on medication.

He leaned in, pulling his wrist out of Edd's now slack grip...and hugged his bully. His arms went behind the boy's neck, his head resting on Edd's shoulder. He barely noticed when Edd sat up, his arms slowly encompassing the redhead back. He buried his face in Kevin's neck, trying to hide the emotion evident on his face.

"I hate you, Eddward."

Edd smirked, the expression void of humor and full of understanding.

"I know, Pumpkin. I know."

.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi friends. There's only one thing I wanna say here.**

**Look up 'I Miss the Misery' by Halestorm. It's a Kevedd theme song.**

**It's my new obsession. **

**Yup.**

**I LOVE YOU!**

**-wise_yet_harmless**

**.**

After Edd fell back asleep, Kevin excused himself, walking quietly out of the house. He ran back to his own home, being sure to stay under the street lamps for his own protection. He wasn't afraid of the dark, but he was wary of what could be hiding in it.

When he got back home, Kevin showered and changed, doing his best to bandage himself properly. It was impossible to reach his back and it was awkward to do the top of his head, but he managed. Satisfied, he had a pleasant Italian-themed dinner with his father before heading out once again. On the way out the door he grabbed his helmet, strapping it on.

Inside his garage his bike awaited him, having been recently fixed. It took him a couple weeks, but it looked better than it ever had. It was cherry red, with black details. The bike was Kevin's pride and joy, and he took great care of it. He cleaned it routinely, even when he knew the bike wasn't dirty. After Edd's friends messed with it, he had to repaint and replace the headlight, along with a couple other little things here and there, but overall it hadn't been much of a hassle.

Now that it was back in shape, however, Kevin was dying to take it out for a ride. He climbed on, wheeling the bike out onto the street. He started up the engine and revved the bike, grinning as it purred beneath him. He rode it to the highway, where he merged into traffic and sped as fast he dared, dodging in and out of lanes to avoid cars. He knew that any misstep could kill him, but the danger only thrilled him further. He felt like a different person on his bike. His thin, light body became an advantage, letting him pick up speed. His quick thinking helped him maneuver safely, letting him weave in and out of cars like it was a game. Most importantly, his love of mechanics made him appreciate the ride.

On his bike, Kevin was unstoppable. He was powerful. He was a force to be reckoned with, if you will. Sometimes Kevin wished he could just keep riding until he reached the coast, running far away from the problems of his town. It would be so easy to just disappear...

Well, if he didn't have Nazz or his dad, that was.

And, yknow, other stuff.

Needless to say, Kevin had never run away on his bike, though he had sure wanted to. He had _escaped_ on his bike, however. Once or twice, Edd and his lackeys hadn't caught up to him before he got to the parking lot, and he was able to hop on his bike and get out of there, fast enough to avoid being attacked.

Of course, that only served to make them angrier the next day, which didn't end well.

Kevin gripped his handles harder, turning sharply to pass a van, his tires squealing with the effort. It made him smirk. He had no destination in mind, but he had a lot to think about. He could sort things out best when he was riding. Riding his motorcycle made all the little, unimportant things slip away, forcing him to focus on the bigger picture. He didn't have time to second guess his decisions.

It was just him and the road. One was pointless without the other. It gave him an equal power, an equal role.

Unlike the horrible world he was forced to live in. He was powerless, at least for the most part. He couldn't control anyone's actions but his own. And even then, he had little power to control what happened to him. He felt like a puppet, constantly being pulled one direction, then the other, unable to move on his own. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't detach the strings. It sucked.

Kevin started to wonder what it would be like if the world was different. By, for some reason, _he _was the powerful one. What if fate had served him the same anger and violence those boys had gotten? What if, by some twisted turn of events, he was the bully, the one calling the shots? Would he be so bad as they were? Would he hurt them like they had hurt him? Would he make Edd feel small and worthless, like Edd had made him feel? Would he crush them, laughing at their anguish? Would he threaten, attack, mock, confuse and ridicule them?

Surely, they deserved it, didn't they? They were the ones who started this, and made him miserable. Shouldn't they know what that feels like? Shouldn't they know what it was like to have bruises constantly, though they had to act like it never hurt? To be hated, though they had no idea why? To lie to everyone, just to keep them safe? To feel so utterly and completely alone, to the point they wondered why they were even alive? To be _destroyed, _from the inside out?

Wasn't that justice? And why shouldn't Kevin be the one to give it to them? If anyone had earned the right, he sure had! He'd been the victim for so long, he should have a chance to be the thug! To get angry, to yell, to speak him mind, to act, to do without consequences, to look them straight in the eye, see them tremble and whimper as he...

He what?

_Who would you be? _Kevin asked himself. _Would you be just as bad? Could you ever look someone in the eye, knowing what it felt like, and do what they have done for so long? Could you let them live the same lie, feel the same pain, endure the same Hell?_

_No. Because that would make you worse than they are right now. If you're willing to do the same damage they've done fully understanding how much it hurts, than you are much, much worse. Maybe they deserve it. Maybe they don't. Regardless, you can't be the one who delivers that punishment.  
><em>

It hurt to realize. Kevin wanted to badly for the answer to be revenge. "Equality", right? Every part of him screamed for his own satisfaction, his own turn to vent all the anger and the pain he'd held in for way too long. That would be the easy answer. It would be an answer people would accept, too. The world these days taught him to be a nice person unless someone deserved otherwise. And his bullies certainly deserved otherwise.

But this wasn't about them. This was about Kevin, and he knew it. To heal, to really, truly heal, he couldn't act like they did. He wasn't sure what would heal him. He really didn't. But becoming a hypocrite couldn't be it.

Kevin, feeling determined and frustrated, pulled off the freeway, taking a random exit. He ended up in a town about an hour away from his home, a place only been to a couple of times. He wandered the streets, taking in the sights for a few minutes. It was a smaller, quiet place. It was a Friday night, but the only noise in town came from the shops and bars on Main street, where music was playing loudly and people of all sorts walked the length of the street. It was some sort of street, fair, with vendors set up in the road selling food and crafts.

Intrigued, Kevin parked his bike and joined the crowd of civilians as he looked at the different booths. The air was cool and smelled like cinnamon, making Kevin smile. He walked to where the music was playing, finding a local band on top of a makeshift stage. There was a large group of people surrounding the stage, all dancing and laughing. No one seemed very interested in who they were with, the crowd just seemed to move together, like one big group of friends. The place was small enough Kevin wasn't surprised. Feeling a bit out of place, Kevin decided to move away from the dancing crowd and go back to the vendors.

He only got a few steps before he felt a hand on his wrist, stopping him. Fearing the worst, Kevin flinched, turning around quickly just in case he needed to dodge a punch or something. He was utterly shocked to find not a bully, but a stranger holding his wrist and grinning at him. The boy in front of him was taller, confident and had _teal _hair. Like some sort of neon paint. He practically oozed confidence, his eyes shining with mischief and humor. He seemed pretty harmless, but Kevin eyed him suspiciously anyway.

"Don't look so sour, sweet cheeks! I couldn't help but notice you all by your lonesome. Someone as cute as you oughta be dancing, not sulking all alone. So here I am! I'm Nat, by the way."

Kevin gave him a nervous smile. "Kevin." Nat nodded, tugging Kevin back to the throb of people, despite Kevin's hesitation.

"C'mon, babe! Let's dance!"

"Oh, I-I dunno, Nat, that's not really-"

"What? Not your thing? Not your scene? Yeah yeah, I've heard it all, honey. But everybody likes to dance. Besides, it's fun! C'mon!" Not taking no for an answer, Nat grabbed Kevin's hands and danced with him, pulling the small boy this way and that. Kevin could barely keep up, laughing in embarrassment. No one seemed to notice his fumbling, however, and he slowly started to relax.

Soon enough, Kevin was really enjoying himself, dancing on his own and liking it. He laughed along with Nat as they jumped around, waving their arms and shuffling their feet like they had any idea what they were doing. He wasn't much of dancer, he was far too awkward. But here, among total strangers, no one seemed to care. They were all in their own worlds, dancing and moving to the beat of the music above them. Nat turned out to be pretty good at dancing, screaming along to the song like he was center stage. It made Kevin laugh, and he joined in a bit, though he wasn't nearly as loud. Nat grabbed Kevin's hand and twirled him dramatically, making Kevin dizzy. Nat kept doing similar things, dipping Kevin low to the ground, picking him up and swinging him before dropping him again, even pretending to tango with the small ginger.

It was all great fun, and Kevin soon lost himself in the moment. He was no longer Kevin Thomas Barr, nerd, victim, and alone; he was just Kevin, a silly, care free teenager hanging with strangers like they'd been friends forever. He wasn't worried about who looked his way, and didn't shudder at every physical touch that came to him. Here he was no one. Here he was just like everybody else. Here he was whoever he wanted.

Here, for now, he was free.

After some time, the band decided to start playing slow songs, as they were being heavily requested. Nat turned to Kevin, bowing deeply.

"Good sir, may I be honored with this dance?"

"Uh, well, I d-"

Nat rolled his eyes and pulled Kevin towards him, putting his hands on Kevin's waist and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Kevin reddened, embarrassed. He'd never slow danced before, let alone with a boy. He soon relaxed however, because Nat acted just as silly as before. He kept giving Kevin exaggerated sultry looks, making Kevin giggle. He also tried some really cheesy pick up lines, and Kevin played along, pretending to be flattered.

After a few songs Nat let go, stepping back and holding out a hand to Kevin.

"C'mon. I'm dying for a slushie. Whad'ya say?"

Kevin smiled easily, taking the hand of his new compainion.

"Sure."

Nat skipped away, dragging Kevin through the crowd. He continued to swing their hands in a very dramatic way, telling Kevin about the different booths as they passed. Kevin was surprised by how much Nat knew; he had stories about almost every booth. When they reached a particular food vendor booth, Nat dropped the ginger's hand got both he and Kevin a slushie, motioning for Kevin to join him at a bench located nearby. They sat down, drinking their sweet, ice drinks and talking.

"So, Kev, where ya from?"

"Peach Creek."

"That's quite a ways from here, doll face. Why're you all the way up here by yourself?"

Kevin shrugged. He didn't want to admit he was trying to get away from...everything.

"You in trouble? No no, let me guess. Hmm.." he looked Kevin up and down with scrutiny, thinking and rubbing his chin like he had an imaginary beard.

"You look like a heartbreaker. I bet you're s_warmed _with admirers. So, you went undercover to avoid the difficult life of a celebrity." Nat sighed dramatically, looking forlorn as he swatted an imaginary paparazzi moaning "no, please! no pictures!"

Kevin laughed. "You couldn't be farther from the truth."

"I don't believe it. With a face like yours, how can they resist?"

Kevin blushed. He'd never been been complimented like that, and he wasn't sure what to say.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Anytime, sweet cheeks," Nat said with a wink. "Y'know, if you're running away and need a place to crash, I can hook you up.."

"Oh. No, I'm not running away. At least not for that long."

"So this is a temporary fix, yeah?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

Nat was silent a minute before his face lit up, and he stood, reaching for Kevin's hand again.

"C'mon attractive. I wanna show you something."

Kevin took his hand, standing and throwing his cup away in the nearby trash. Nat lead him to the end of the street, where the booths ended and the music was as but silent. They approached the town square, where Kevin could see an old, tall building, with a bell tower that he figured was town hall. Nat pulled him to the side of the building, where he hoisted himself up onto one of the large windowsills.

"I found this ages ago," Nat explained, tugging at the window a bit before it creaked open, and he slipped inside. He leaned back out and reached for Kevin's hand to help him in, giving him an encouraging smile.

"Isn't this illegal?" Kevin asked, looking around nervously.

"This is town hall, which, by definition, should belong to the town, right? C'mon, my arm's getting tired!"

Kevin shrugged, taking Nat's hand and allowing himself to be hauled through the window, where he stumbled and landed on his knees on the old tile floor. He stood up, dusting himself off as Nat closed the window. Nat motioned for him to follow, leading him out into the main hall. The place was dark and eerily quiet, as Kevin could no longer hear the music from the fair. Nat passed a bunch of doors, making a left and two rights. He reached the end of a small corridor, pulling open the last door there. Inside was an old, concrete set of stairs. He climbed quickly, with Kevin close behind.

At the top of the stairs Nat pushed open a trap door, climbing through the trap and then turning to help Kevin through. Once his head popped through the hole, Kevin gasped. He found himself high above the road, in the bell tower, looking over the city. He sat next to Nat, his legs dangling off the edge of the tower, feeling the cold wind bring up wisps of the music as it whipped at his short hair and sleeves.

The town lights were amazing from where he sat and he could see the entire fair laid out before him, the people looking like dolls. They seemed to move sporadically, like his ant farm at home. They wiggled and squirmed, none of them aware of him staring at them.

"Wow," Kevin breathed.

"Yeah, babe. It's pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah..."

Nat laughed, looking down at his feet.

"My dad practically owns this city. He's the one who sponsors these fairs. When he found out I was pansexual, there weren't many places where I could hide. His friends and employees were everywhere. They were like his little spies, and they told him my every move. Once, when I got really desperate, I found this place. Since we don't ring the bell anymore, no one ever comes up here, and no one can see you at night. I came here almost every night for a few months, and it kind of became my thing, yknow?"

Kevin was speechless. He only stared at Nat, whose face held a bitter smile.

"Nat, I don't know-"

"It's funny. I thought that if I stayed up here long enough, everyone would move on. They'd forget what was different about me. But it didn't work. I could come here and find peace, sure, but as soon as I went anywhere else, I would still get those stares, those whispers and those damn smiles. And I knew. I knew that no matter what I did, I would always be 'that one kid'. I couldn't get out of it. I couldn't deny it, hide it, or pretend it wasn't there. So d'yknow what I did?"

Kevin shook his head. Nat smiled and looked at Kevin, tapping the ginger on the nose.

"I rolled with it. I said to myself: I am ME. And that's all that matters."

Nat put a hand on Kevin's back, giving him a tender look.

"I dunno what you're doing here and what you're hiding from. But I want you to know something. There is always good out there. Always light. You just gotta find it. Because everyone and everything has a good side and a bad side. While the bad side might seem way easier to see, there is always, always two sides to the coin. You just gotta flip it."

Kevin hung his head. Could there really be a good side to everything that was happening? Was it really possible?

"Hey, look at me."

Kevin looked up at his new friend. The teal haired pansexual chucked him lightly on the bottom of his chin, winking.

"It's gonna be alright, Kev. Promise."

He took Kevin's hat, ruffling the ginger's hair a minute before putting the hat back on. He then brushed his teal jeans off, standing ans stretching.

"Alright, c'mon princess. The party's ended and you need to get home before I get too tempted to keep you."

Nat walked with Kevin all the way to where his parked bike stood, both of them silent. Before Kevin reached his bike, however, Nat pulled something out of his pocket.

"Hey, carrot top, I wanna give ya something."

He took Kevin's hand, writing something on it with a marker. It was his number. "You don't gotta talk if you don't wanna. Just let me know if you need another night to run away. I got connections and I'm bored. Kay?" With that, he winked at Kevin and walked off, leaving the ginger alone on the empty, dark street with a head full of wisdom and a heart full of gratitude.

And for the first time in what felt like forever, there was nothing keeping Kevin from smiling all the way home.

.

.

.

.

**And there you have it. The power of NAT. He's literally my favorite character. He belongs to c2ndy2cid, and while in her comics he's mostly just a goofball, I decided to make him a bit more wise. What did you think of him? What did you think of his story? And do you want to see him again?**

**ALSO, notice how I put Kevin's thoughts on if he was the bully? It's strange, because generally in Kevedd works, Kevin (the bully) really isn't that bad. In fact, most of the time he's a sweet heart deep down. But with Reverse Edd, he's a real jerk. He's usually violent, overly pretentious, and sometimes he sexually assaults Reverse Kevin. Both are misunderstood and both have their good and bad qualities, but why do you think R!Edd is such a mean dude? **

**Lemme know. **

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi friends! So, Nat WILL be back, even if it's minor... you'll get the King of Butts sooner or later. Fear not.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Missdellusion for their review of my last chapter. Go back and read it, because Missdellusion has uncovered something very important to the story. I won't say what it is, but I was totally impressed. **

**This is for you, darlin!**

**And to you all:**

**I LOVE YOU!**

**-wise_yet_harmless**

**.**

Kevin parked his bike in the motorcycle designated parking, just outside the school's side doors. He pulled of his helmet, shaking his short hair free before adorning his Quiz Bowl cap on his ginger locks. Even though he got flack for wearing it, the hat made Kevin feel more comfortable, like a security blanket. He felt pretty naked without it, and Heaven forbid he be any more timid than he already felt the need to be.

He entered the busy hallway of the school, the smell of body spray and sweat wafting into his nose. It was a familiar scent, one Kevin had grown accustomed to. It wasn't homely or welcoming, but it was familiar.

Seeing Nazz at her locker, Kevin strode over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She spun to face him, her face splitting into a relieved grin when she spotted her best friend.

"Kev, hey! How ya doin?"

"I'm alright. You? You hear back from your soon to be publisher?"

Nazz's eyes widened with excited glee. "I didn't tell you? She called me and said she was really loving it so far! She said things are crammed right now, but she's hoping to have it finished by the new year. It seems like a long time, but she told me it usually takes a couple months for them to read it, go over the material and analyze it before giving you a final answer on whether or not they want it. I'm so nervous, but so happy, yknow?"

"That's great Nazz! You could be selling the books by the time school gets out!"

"You're right! That would be amazing!"

They continued to discuss plans about Nazz's book as they walked, reaching first Kevin's locker where he grabbed his books, onto Nazz's homeroom. It was customary for Kevin to walk Nazz to her classrooms first- he found it safer that way. When she asked, he always brushed it off as the gentlemanly thing to do, but in all reality, he didn't want her to be confronted by herself. If someone was going to mess with Nazz, he wanted to be there to help. It didn't happen often if at all, but it could.

After seeing her safely to her room and promising to find her after class, Kevin hurried to his own room, not paying much attention. His mind raced with the good things happening in both his and Nazz's lives. He felt refreshed after his night with Nat, and Nazz was finally getting the recognition she deserved.

But, then again, not everything was peachy keen. Kevin thought back to Edd and the strange conversation they'd had while he was under the influence. Kevin wondered if he was being at all honest, and if he was, if he remembered any of it. And that hug... Kevin really hoped he didn't remember that. Kevin still didn't know why he did it- Edd sure didn't deserve his comfort, nor did Kevin really want to give it to him. But in the moment, seeing those sad, empty eyes, Kevin couldn't help himself. He may have a bit of a temper and sometimes hold grudges, but deep down, Kevin was a bit of a pushover.

Generally speaking, he didn't show it, as there weren't many people he interacted with and certainly not many people who had it hard enough to warrant poor Kevin's pity. But, when the seldom occasion arose, everything seemed to fall away as Kevin could easily be overcome with sorrow and sympathy towards to anyone, if the other night was any evidence.

He was embarrassed, for sure, and frankly he was a bit annoyed with himself for giving in so easily, but Kevin didn't regret what he'd done. In the moment it had seemed right, and the ginger had no intentions to deny that. What would be the point? It would make him a hypocrite.

But he did wonder what Edd thought. In his sleep stupor did he forget he hated Kevin? Did he even know what was going on or why? Did he, in his intoxicated state, even care?

And if he did remember, was he shocked? Was he angry? Embarrassed? Annoyed? Confused? All of the above? Was he going to come after Kevin and demand an explanation, or would he just sock him and call it good?

Kevin shuddered at the thought of being hit, his hand instinctively reaching for his stomach to defend his bully's favorite target. Lost in thought, he sharply turned the corner and ran straight into someone, hitting them hard enough he dropped his books. He winced, hoping nothing was ruined as his looked up to see two shiny, silver dog tags dangling just below his eye level. Kevin cursed, stepping back and looking into the eyes of his annoyed bully.

"Sorry," Kevin mumbled quickly before kneeling to pick up his things. His hands shook, the fear of being hit looming over him like a shadow. He got almost everything without so much as a word from Edd, which surprised him. He reached for his last book- an AP history textbook, but swift hands picked it up before he got the chance. Edd looked at the cover and smirked slightly at the book.

"Salutations, Pumpkin. Long time no see, yes?" Edd asked, a wicked gleam in his eye. Kevin wondered with fright was Edd was getting at. He never engaged in small talk, especially not with Kevin.

"Uh, yeah I guess."

"Did you miss me?"

Kevin wanted to roll his eyes, but he didn't want to piss Edd of. Instead, he adjusted his glasses, not looking at the bully.

"Something like that."

He felt Edd hand on his chin, pushing head up to look the taller boy in the eyes.

"I require your company tonight at my residence. Are we clear?"

Kevin gulped. "Are your friends gonna..?"

Edd shrugged, looking like he couldn't care less. "I do not know. But you will be there regardless, yes?"

"Sure."

With that, Edd let go and pushed Kevin's textbook to the ginger's chest, although not as forcefully as Kevin was anticipating. The bully stalked off without a backwards glance, going to his own classroom. Kevin looked at the book, then the retreating bully, then the book again. With a shake of his head, he continued on his way to homeroom.

* * *

><p>Kevin spent his lunch period with Nazz in the library in their favorite spot, a little nook hidden in the non-fiction section no one ever went through. They spent almost every day there, enjoying the quiet and the safety the library provided them. During school hours, the cool bullies didn't dare step foot in the library, for fear of being seen. Nazz and Kevin had hidden there for as long as they'd known one another, relaxing on bean bags while talking or reading or studying. Today was no exception.<p>

"Kev?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did things get worse with Eddward and those guys?"

Kevin put his bookmark in the page of his novel, taking his time to come up with an answer. He didn't want to lie to Nazz anymore, but he feared what she'd do if she knew. Then again, she didn't need to everything, just the basics, right? That's all she wanted to hear, anyway.

"Well I found out they were planning to do some pretty messed up stuff. Like, worse than normal. I didn't want them to, so I struck a deal. They could do worse, but just, yknow, to _me. _To be honest, I was pretty desperate and didn't think it through. I don't really regret it, but I do wish I'd thought it out more. Come up with a better alternative or something. But whatever. It is what it is."

Kevin looked over at Nazz whose face showed an angry scowl.

"You never deserved this, Kev."

"I know."

"No, you don't. Like, this is really screwed up. Big time. They never should have bothered you, let alone act like they have lately. How could they ever be so horrible to another person? What's their problem?"

Kevin thought back to a particularly bad day when the boys had dumped a bunch of sodas on him before coating him with chalk dust, producing a sticky, goopy mess all over himself. Once inside Edd's living room later that night, Kevin sat on a towel while Edd painfully pulled some of the dried concoction out his red hair.

"They're such jerks. It must have taken time and considerable effort to pull that off. What's the point? What are they gaining? What the hell is wrong with them?"

Miffed, Edd whacked Kevin with the pair of tweezers he was using.

"Language, Kevin. You obviously don't know much about them. They don't act that way simply for the pleasure of it. In fact, I'm not sure they find pleasure in it all."

Kevin paused. He'd never heard Edd say anything good about his friends. In fact, Edd didn't really talk about his friends at all. Now Kevin was curious.

"Then why do it?"

Edd sighed, the sound quiet enough Kevin almost didn't hear it. Edd sat back, away form Kevin and attempted to clean his tools off with a hand towel. When he spoke his voice was low and hollow.

"Rolf was raised outside the country, and his living situation was far less than pleasant. He was horrifically abused, to the point of hospitalization. The law found fault with his parents and took away their custody rights, planning to put him in a foster care program. Johnny's parents were involved in a service mission around there at the time and offered to take the boy themselves and raise him. They were granted permission, and Rolf has been living with them ever since. He's always been sadistic and cruel, but he had a soft spot for his new 'brother' and took him under his wing. Before, Johnny was a little strange, but with Rolf, he became the person you see today. Rolf is still angry over at his parents, and Johnny wants to please Rolf. Such is their plight."

Kevin stared wide eyed at Edd, shocked by the horrible story. It didn't excuse their actions, not even a little bit, but it was a heart wrenching story, one Kevin never would have suspected.

Thinking of it now, he gave Nazz a shrug. "They had it pretty bad growing up. I don't even think they know what they're doing."

"So get them a therapist, I don't care. So long as they leave you alone."

Kevin laughed. "Yeah yeah, not stop pouting. It's more funny than intimidating."

Nazz couldn't help but smile at Kevin's comment, even though she certainly tried to hide it. "I don't know how you can be so light hearted about all of this, mister." This brought on another round of laughter form Kevin, only serving to confuse Nazz more.

"What? What's so funny?"

Kevin shook his head. "It's not! Not funny at all!" Yet, Kevin held his sides with laughter.

Nazz shook her head. "You've officially lost it, dude."

While he got over his giggles, Kevin wondered if he'd ever had 'it' at all.

.

.

.

**Hmm. I don't know how I feel about this chapter. **

**But I DO wanna know how YOU feel!**

**Does Edd remember that night with Kevin?**

**What is Edd planning?**

**Does Rolf and Johnny's story make their actions any more excusable and/or understandable?**

**Will Kevin give Nazz the straight truth about what's going on between he and Edd?**

**Any other rants or thoughts?**

**Lemme know!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. This is a pretty heavy chapter. It was really difficult to put what I was feeling for this into words. I hope I did okay.  
><strong>

**-wise_yet_harmless**

**.**

**.**

Standing outside Eddward's house, Kevin looked back on all the times he'd stood in the same place he occupied now. How many times he'd crossed that threshold, bleeding, broken or bruised. How many night he'd spent taking only shallow breaths to avoid the pain in his chest. How many times he'd pretending not to notice when he'd heard Edd thrash in his room. How many times he'd stare off into space, coming up with a lie to tell his father about what had happened.

How many times he'd looked at his bully and wondered what was going through his head.

And yet, almost every time as if he could feel Kevin's stare, Edd would look back, his cold cyan eyes revealing nothing, but everything as they showed there was more to the raven haired boy than anyone knew. Kevin could tell there was something brewing just underneath the surface. It reminded Kevin of the sea, churning and full of mystery. The redhead knew Edd was a complicated person, but just how much and why he had no idea.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Kevin told himself there was no point in thinking about it. Edd was Edd, and that's all there was to it. There was no changing or denying it. _Edd's way too stubborn for that. And big-headed. Cruel. Smart. Smooth. Impress-_

_Wait. _There was no way Kevin felt any admiration towards his bully. Eddward was cunning, sure, but he used it to hurt others. There was nothing enviable about that. He couldn't respect someone who took so much time to be a jerk and make the people around him feel worthless.

Even as he thought it, Kevin's mind was filled with all the times his tormentor had shown compassion to him. All the times he'd rescued him from a bad situation, cleaning and tending to the nerd as needed, even to the point where Kevin wondered if he was satisfied with doing it. Edd was meticulous and detail oriented, which meant he noticed where Kevin hurt and how to make it better. Even when it wasn't entirely necessary, Edd seemed determined to alleviate Kevin's woes.

It made Kevin curious as to Edd's intentions. Was he doing it to satisfy his own need for exactness? Was it his way of showing affection? Or did he simply see it as part of their deal?

Kevin didn't have an answer. That seemed like a common theme those days.

Kevin approached the door, attempting to knock but finding the door slightly open, pushed it lightly and poked his head inside.

"Hello?" he said, his voice timid. He received no answer. Not knowing what else to do, he stepped in and quietly shut the door behind him. He put his messenger bag down and went to find his bully, listening hard for the sound of the other boy.

"Hello? Eddward?" Kevin called, his voice louder this time. He heard no voices, but instead, heard shuffling from the kitchen. He padded slowly into the tiled room, seeing no one. Confused, he moved to the dining room which was connected to the kitchen. On his way over, however, Kevin jumped in surprise when he found Edd on the floor, sitting with his knees up, staring at the wall.

"What a-" Kevin asked, before he stopped himself. Edd's face was drawn and pale, all the anger gone from his features. Kevin followed his eyes to the wall, his cyan orbs falling on the mess of sticky notes that cluttered the wall, all of them as old as-

_Wait a second, _Kevin said. There were probably six or seven new additions on the wall, the paper which they were written on looking new and less faded than the other ones. It was these notes that Edd seemed particularly bent on, his eyes never wavering from the yellow squares that Kevin had never seen before. Kevin took a couple hesitant steps forward, kneeling just behind Edd's left side.

He read the notes, his face becoming more and more distraught as he did.

_We're disappointed in you._

_Don't expect us back anytime soon._

_We had hoped for better._

_We will call you when we feel you are ready. _

_You need to try harder._

_._

_Goodbye Eddward._

_._

"You were right, you know."

Kevin almost jumped at Edd's voice, his hushed whisper like thunder in the silence of the house. It took him a moment to respond, his voice low and confused.

"Right about what?"

"Emotional pain. It hurts more than physical pain."

Kevin looked from his bully to the notes, and then back to the boy next to him.

"Did they ever-"

"No."

"Are you saying you wish they _had_ hit you instead of... leaving?"

Eddward said nothing, his silence speaking louder than his words. His brow furrowed slightly, his eyes finally breaking their concentration to look at the boy to his side, whose face showed concern. The disturbed redhead could see the storm in Edd's eyes, his heart jumping at the intensity of it.

He saw caution.

He saw anger.

He saw desperation.

But, most surprisingly, he saw a vulnerability there.

He saw fear.

"What are you afraid of?" he whispered, all caution and manners thrown to the wind. In that moment they were not bully and victim, not nerd and jock, not even enemies. They were just people. People with feelings, with secrets and with pasts they didn't think they could take.

"I didn't ask for this," the raven haired boy repeated, the words ringing in Kevin's ears. Then the boy shifted, making a crumpling noise. Kevin looked towards the origin of the sound, his eyes finding their way to Edd's hands which were wrapped around his legs, though in one hand Kevin could see the corner of a sticky note. He reached out, gently prying Edd's hands from his where they were, pulling them towards himself and opening the one, revealing a worn, beaten note. Edd didn't even try to stop him from doing so, though his eyes wouldn't meet Kevin's.

Kevin took the note, smoothing out the paper and reading it slowly. When he finished, he gazed back up at his bully, showing no emotion. His bully, however, shut his eyes, not wanting to see the note or the person who just read it. He stiffened when arms found him, wrapping around him tightly. He never though he'd feel it again, but there it was, warm and welcoming. Kevin's small arms circled the raven haired boy as tightly as he dared, only needing to wait a moment before strong arms returned the embrace. The bully shook with what Kevin thought were sobs, though he felt no tears and heard no sounds.

"It's okay, it's okay," Kevin cooed as the taller boy clung to him, burying his face in Kevin's shoulder.

"Shh. It's going to be okay. I promise. It'll get better. I know it hurts- I know it's hard...but it'll get easier. You're going to be okay. You have to be okay."

Kevin's voice cracked at the end, his throat aching with emotion as he held the broken boy in his arms. He put his cheek against the soft hat atop Edd's head, rocking slightly back and forth, whispering reassurances all the while. He had never felt so needed before. It was heartbreaking and fulfilling all at the same time. As he held the dark haired boy, he remembered all the times he had so desperately wished someone would hold him like this and let him cry, with no regard to what was wrong or why it bothered him. He remembered all those lonely nights, when all he wanted was the warmth from another human being. When all he really needed was someone who cared.

Which was exactly why he held even tighter to his bully, determined to give the boy the one thing he could never get for himself.

Unconditional love.

Kevin had every reason to hate Eddward. He had every reason to laugh in his face and storm away, telling everyone who would listen about his secret and his broken state, screaming it on the rooftops until everyone knew who he really was. No one would condemn him for doing so, either. He had every reason to be angry, to be disgusted and to be afraid.

But he wasn't. Instead, his heart ached for the other and he sincerely wished he could take the pain away.

Because Eddward was right. Emotional pain hurt a lot more than any physical pain. It was more intense, it lasted longer, and it never really healed, as the scars would stay forever. Kevin's bruises would heal, his bones would mend and he would be as good as new. Edd wasn't as lucky. His heart would never get over the loneliness, nor would his brain ever let him forget it. No matter what he did or where he ran to, there was no escaping the suffocating pressure of a past that had destroyed him so much.

Kevin turned his head, pressing his lips onto the soft fabric of Eddward's hat, kissing him on the head gingerly. He didn't think Edd would notice, but he later swore he felt the taller boy flinch ever so slightly.

He didn't care.

Because, it suddenly occurred to Kevin that yes, physical pain was bad.

.

_But was it worse than being ignored?_

_._

Were the bruises and cuts worth it if someone was willing to _notice you_?

Were the broken bones and split lips all for nothing if there was someone willing to patch you up again?

Kevin finally understood it and it broke his heart.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I re-wrote this chapter about five times. It was really hard for me, mostly because of the heavy emotions I was trying to display. **

**So tell me:**

**What was on the note?  
><strong>

**Thoughts?**

**Feelings?**

**Questions?**

**Rants?**

**You know what to do. **


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

_"We didn't raise a queer._

_Remember that, Eddward."_

_._

_._


	13. Chapter 13

** Let's get on with it.**

**.**

**.**

It was late at night. Or, early in the morning, depending on who you asked. He didn't look at the clock, but Kevin knew it was around four in the morning. No, his eyes stayed glued to the ceiling, staring at the fuzzy green patches that he knew were fluorescent stars taped to resemble a few well-known constellations, as if he were outside, staring at the real night sky. He wondered if he were really outside if he wouldn't feel so alone.

After Edd's breakdown/confession, Kevin had stayed there until his bully had calmed, sitting across from him while they stared at each other. There were no words between them- what would they say? Would Edd apologize for all the things he'd done to his victim? Would Kevin console his bully further, to the point of coddling him?

Of course not.

Sure, the wall that had separated them for all those years seemed to be cracking, but it was far from falling down. Kevin now understood Edd in a way he never had before, and yes, he thought it was a great tragedy that he had been treated so poorly, but that didn't fix what he had done. Kevin was soft, but he wasn't stupid. Edd was still at fault, regardless of what had pushed him to act the way he did.

Still, part of Kevin ached for Edd, knowing that his parent's neglect had been what tore Edd apart. He could only imagine what would happen to him if his dad were to act the same way towards him. Kevin wondered if he'd even recognize the person he would have become. It was scary to think about.

And, God, the kids at school... they would be merciless. Kevin wondered if that's why Edd was so closed off- he always imagined it was because he thought himself above everyone else, but was it really for self preservation? What would happen if Edd's friends found out Edd was...

Well, whatever he was. Gay? Homosexual? Kevin had never known anyone with the same... affiliation. He wasn't sure what to call him, frankly.

And Edd! He was the _last _person Kevin would have suspected to be that way! He was so tough, so cold, so...masculine. Then Kevin mentally slapped himself for thinking all gay people had to act differently. He really had no idea. It was a new, abstract, confusing part of Edd Kevin never would have thought existed. And yet it was him, _so him_ that he could not keep it secret forever. Kevin wondered how he managed to keep it in for this long. Obviously, he'd told his parents, but Kevin assumed he was the only person who'd known since then._  
><em>

And his parents... What the heck? What was _wrong _with them? Kevin couldn't think of a reason why they would be so distant because of their son's sexuality. It didn't make any sense! Were they really religious? Were they raised that way? Were they just bad people? Were they just looking for an excuse to get away?

Kevin bit on his fingernail, pondering it. He couldn't begin to understand. Part of him didn't want to know, especially if it was really bad. They could have just been wanting to hurt their son, and they saw that as the perfect opportunity. That was ridiculous. Or was it? They had already neglected their only son for years. Their reasoning for doing so couldn't possibly make any more sense than the fact that they_ did_ it.

Kevin rolled onto his stomach groaning. _Why do I even care? What's done is done! I can't change their minds, or their history or even their son's way of thinking, so there's no use in worrying about it. Besides, I'm sure I'm not even supposed to know about it. Why DO I know about it? Is that what Edd really wanted me over for? Just so he could tell me he was gay? But why? Why would he care to tell me, and what difference was it supposed to make? Does he want me to pity him? No, he's not the type. Everyone would know his parents are gone if he was looking for pity. Did he want me to understand him better? No, why would he do that? Maybe...maybe he just wanted to see how I'd react. The only other people who knew were his parents and obviously they reacted badly. Maybe he wanted to test the waters again...but why me? Because he wouldn't care if I got upset? Because I'm expendable? Because I've seen him at his worst and he figures if I haven't left yet, I won't?__ Because he likes me?  
><em>

Kevin threw off his comforter and got up, pacing the room. He was so, so confused. He hated that he knew, because the information meant so much and yet there was nothing he could do about it. He hated that it was a secret. He hated that Edd's parents were such awful people. He hated he was the only other person who knew. He hated that it bothered him so much.

He remembered Edd's half open eyes looking back at him, his blue irises full of something, but what Kevin didn't know. What message were they trying to send? What was Edd thinking and feeling? What else was hidden behind his thick, pale skin?

Kevin flopped on his bed, frustrated. He needed to clear his head. He needed sleep. He needed a chill pill. He needed...

He needed help. Kevin reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his phone, quickly flipping to the number he had recently acquired. He heard the phone ring once, twice, three times-

"Hey, Sweet Pea!"

Kevin sighed with relief. "Nat."

"In the flesh, babe. What's up? Late night booty call?"

"I need your help."

"What can I do ya for, Kev my boy?"

"I uh, well, I found out someone I know is sort of...uh...different."

"Wait, wait, wait. As in _my _kind of different?"

Kevin bit his lip. "Yeah."

"Okay. So what?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

Kevin was surprised to hear Nat laugh on the other end.

"What are you _supposed _to do? Nothing! If you have to do anything, tell em you still care, even if they're 'different'. But don't think you have to act a certain way. They're the same person they were before. They didn't change. Your knowledge of them changed, and that's it. If you wanna talk about it, ask em. If you don't, then don't. But don't treat them differently then you did before. You get me?"

Kevin nodded before remembering Nat wouldn't see it. "Yeah, I get it. I just never would have thought they were...yknow."

"Yeah, a lot of people are shocked by that stuff. I guess we all just assumed everyone's straight, so when they're not... we don't really know how to respond. Trust me, not even the person knows what to do at first. It's all confusing, like everything you thought you knew was a half-truth, half-lie. It can be exicting and downright terrifying. I guess it really depends on the individual though. What's this friend like? How did they tell you?"

"They're not- I mean, I don't know that we're _friends. _It was a note. They were like, really quiet and looked kind of sad, but like, scared. I don't know, Nat. They're not like you... they're not- honestly, he's not a good person. In fact, he's a very bad person. I don't even know why he told me or why it bothers me so much, cuz he's just so, _so-"_

"Wanna know something?"

"...what?"

"The problem in the world isn't that some people are bad. That's not an issue. The problem is that we can't usually tell em apart."

"I don't-"

"Forget the person they pretend to be around other people, Kev. Everyone fakes it at some point, and most of the time they fake it around crowds. Think about them in that moment where they told you they were 'different', when they were at their most vulnerable. Who were they _then?" _

Kevin sighed, putting hand over his eyes. "He was alone. And scared."

"Then there you go. I'm not saying he isn't a bad person- he totally could be- but I'm saying it's really hard to tell who someone is until you see them like that. Don't judge the interior of a house by staring at its walls, yknow?"

"Yeah, Nat, I getcha. Man. What now?"

"That's up to you, hon. He might just be saying it for attention- I don't know. But maybe he just needs to be accepted. It doesn't sound like y'all are very close, so maybe he was testing the waters with you. How should I know? Just don't let it cloud your judgement, yeah?"

"Okay."

"Hey, don't talk like that! Here- how does this sound? Whenever your free next, you bring your sexy vehicle over to this neck of the woods and we get shakes. Forget about this closet stuff and go flirt with people and make a scene. There's this real cute guy I've been wanting to get close to for _ages, _I swear. You can be my wingman!"

Kevin laughed, trying to imagine himself as Nat's wingman. He was the last person Kevin thought needed romantic help, but it sounded fun all the same. He'd missed Nat and had been hoping for a chance to see him anyway.

"Alright, alright. We'll do it."

"I knew you'd back me up, baby!"

"Hey Nat?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime, Buttercup."

.

.

.

**It's preeeetty short. Sorry for that. **

**So, special thanks to all who reviewed, especially those who lashed out at Edd's parents. Honestly, I screamed 'Hell yes!' and 'AMEN!' on more than one occasion while reading them. **

**It was literally the best thing EVER. **

**But, moving on, let's talk about THIS chapter. What are your thoughts?**

**Why would Edd tell Kevin he was gay?  
><strong>

**Is Edd a bad person, or a good person in a bad situation?  
><strong>

**What should Kevin do? Nothing, like Nat said, or should he act/say something?**

**How will knowing affect Kevin and Edd's relationship?**

**And lemme know what you think! Predictions, rants, random assortments of capital letters that show your angst, comments and suggestions!**

**Lay it on meh. **

**LOVE YOU!**

**-wise_yet_harmless**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is for all y'all with ANGST. I love it. **

**And I love you!**

**-wise_yet_harmless**

**.**

**.**

Kevin had his ear buds in, his head lowered and his hat tipped low on his fore head as he hurried through the halls. His relatively new messenger bag was cutting into his shoulder and he was really hoping to make it home without an incident. Nazz had left early because she felt sick and Quiz Bowl was cancelled, so he didn't have anyone he had to speak with before he left for the day. He'd even taken his bag to his last class so he wouldn't have to visit his locker after the last bell rang. With every uninterrupted step his heart beat louder and his lungs took in more air, the prospect out getting out of school unscathed so close and so possible it made his head spin.

He turned the corner to the stairs, running smack into someone right before the first step, causing both to fall back onto their behinds. The memory of running into Edd flashed through his head and he looked up, praying it wasn't him again. He looked into the eyes of fellow Quiz Bowl member Ed. The nerd quickly stood, offering Kevin a hand. Ed never spoke unless he really believed words were necessary. He was a cold, tall but very intelligent person. He was captain of Kevin's Quiz Bowl team, and was excellent at it. Kevin took his hand, dusting himself off when he got to his feet.

"Thanks Ed," he said quickly. The taller boy nodded, looking a bit miffed, but walked off without causing commotion. Even so, their collision had caused a few to stare, including Rolf and Johnny. They sauntered over to Kevin, staying silent until Ed left. When the quiet boy disappeared around the corner, Johnny hurried forward and grabbed Kevin's head from behind, putting him a headlock. Kevin yelped, startled and looking terrified as he realized what was going on.

"Hey! Let go!" he pleaded, squirming to get out of Johnny's grip.

"What's that? I can't hear you. Didja hear that, Rolf?"

"Why no, Johnny boy! I did not hear what the little red-head spoke of!"

"Let me GO!"

"Ohhh! Whaddya say, Rolf? Should I let him go?"

"It is what he desires, my friend. You must!"

Kevin had about half a second of freedom to wonder why they were complying before strong hands shoved him, and just as his foot slipped on the top step of the staircase, it dawned on him. There was no time to react or catch himself, no time to guess how bad it would feel. He stumbled, fell, going down the twenty or so steps until he hit the back wall with a sickening _thud. _

At first it didn't hurt. Then he took a breath, and with the oxygen came overwhelming pain. He felt it everywhere- especially in his left arm which had hit the wall first. Kevin bit back a scream, instead letting out a strangled whimper. He didn't move- he couldn't. He didn't even breathe for fear of it bringing more pain. Slowly, so slowly, Kevin took in another breath, making his chest ache in the process. It was then that he heard laughter from the top of the stairs, the sound quickly dying down as the boys left. When the sound of their mocking chortles disappeared, Kevin let out a dry sob, gasping and shaking.

"Oh God. Ohhh that hurts, oh God oh God..." he muttered, moving slowly to lay on his back. His legs felt bruised, his face was scraped and cut, but his arm... Kevin snuck a look only to gag at the sight of the broken appendage. A few inches above his wrist there was a big lump, and Kevin didn't know if it was just swollen or if that was his bone jutting out. He didn't want to know. He cradled the arm tenderly as he attempted to stand, cursing and sweating with every movement. When he was finally back on his feet, Kevin walked over to where his messenger bag had fallen and pulled out his phone.

_Should I call Edd, or...? Man. Wait Kev, think logically. I need help. That much is obvious. And I made this deal. Plus, dangit, Nat said to act the same way. _He dialed Edd, holding the phone between his shoulder and his head, using his free arm to support the broken one, grimacing at the sharp pain.

"Hello."

"Edd?"

"Yes, Pumpkin?"

"I need help. My arm's broken."

"...How?"

"They pushed me down the stairs."

"I'll be outside in five."

With that, Edd hung up. Kevin put the phone in his pocket, picking up his bag and putting it on his shoulder, which hurt because his shoulder was bruised. He then picked up his discarded hat and glasses, limping out to the front door, where Edd's black car was waiting. Edd surprised Kevin by coming out and walking over to him, taking his bag from him. He put the bag in the car before returning to the nerd and kneeling in front of him, holding out an expectant hand.

"Let me see," he instructed. Kevin hesitated, but slowly let go of his injury and extended his broken arm, gasping at the pain that shot through his wrist all the way to his shoulder. Edd took the appendage gingerly, running his fingers very lightly over the break, pushing in certain places, causing Kevin to cry out.

"It's a clean break, so it won't have to be set. But it does need to be bandaged. Get in the car." With that, Edd returned to the driver's side and got in, waiting for the nerd to follow. Once Kevin was in the car, they sped off. When they got to Edd's house, the bully grabbed the bag form the back and herded Kevin through the door, sitting him down on the front couch. He then disappeared up the stairs for a few minutes, leaving Kevin to rock back forth, taking deep breaths as the pain took over every part of his conscious mind. Kevin had been hurt before, sure, but this was different. It was sharp, acute and overwhelming. It took everything Kevin had to keep from tearing up.

After what seemed like an eternity, Edd walked back down the stairs with a medical kit in hand. It wasn't the usual kit everyone seemed to own, not the small white box with a red cross filled with bandaids and gauze. No, this kit seemed industrial looking and was much bigger than Kevin had ever seen before. Edd pulled out a small box and a large roll of something white, leaving them on the floor and returning with a bowl full of water. He opened the smaller box and added a white powder to the water, sloshing it around until it was thicker and cloudy. With that, he dipped the bandage in the concoction and started to wrap Kevin's arm.

It hurt like hell. Kevin tried not to twitch, but Edd was wrapping it tightly, which was necessary he knew... but still. He gasped, thrashing his head around and biting his knuckles to keep from crying out. It seemed to go on forever, layer after layer until there was a good inch of wet bandage around Kevin's arm. He then moved the coffee table next to Kevin and laid his arm atop the table, instructing Kevin not to move. He then gathered his supplies and put them away.

Kevin still hurt but it seemed a little better then before, though he wasn't sure why. Even so, his brow was beaded with sweat at the throbbing in his arm. He continued to keep his knuckles in his mouth, despite tasting blood in his mouth. The cast dried and became hard, slowly becoming like the kind of casts Kevin had seen other kids wear at school. It was thick and made his wrist immobile, making Kevin realize that he wouldn't be able to write very well. He cursed, lying back onto the couch, putting his good arm over his eyes.

He heard Edd's footsteps as he approached, picking up Kevin's new cast and examining it. Satisfied that it had hardened, he put it on Kevin's stomach and moved the coffee table back to its original position. He then surprised Kevin by lifting his head and sitting, letting Kevin's ginger locks rest on his lap. Kevin didn't move, not wanting to see the expression on his bully's face.

"They were not permitted to break you."

"Wait, what?" Kevin peeked out from his arm, seeing a scowling Edd looking off into the distance.

"That was part of our agreement. They were to do as they please, so long as they didn't break you. Mentally or physically."

"Oh. I...I'm not sure they meant to. They just found me by the stairs, so..."

"Would it be so difficult to be more careful where you allow yourself to be _'found'_?"

"Excuse me?"

Edd huffed, his frown deepening. "As far as I am concerned, you are always in the most inconvenient places when they come for you. Could you not try to avoid dangerous places, like a _large staircase, _perhaps? It's as if you enjoy being beaten!"

Kevin was shocked for about 3.6 seconds before becoming seriously pissed off.

"My bad, I should really be more careful. What was I thinking? Oh wait! Now I remember! They're _bullies _and they don't care where I am, because either way I'm going to end up pretty _fucking beat up! _No no, this is my fault for not coaxing them to attack me in a padded room! Are you kidding me?! You think I _enjoy _this? You think this is fun?! You don't know _anything _about being...-"

Kevin stopped himself, his blood running cold as he realized what he was saying.

"Being what. Pumpkin? Mistreated?" his voice was colder than Kevin had ever heard it, and yet it was so calm it sent chills through Kevin's spine.

"...I didn't mean it like that."

Kevin finally looked up at Edd, whose face was set in an emotionless trance. Kevin sighed, not knowing what to do. He'd stepped over a boundary, and he knew it.

"Edd-"

"I don't want to hear it."

Kevin huffed.

"I don't care, 'cuz you're gonna. Look at me."

Edd peered down, raising an eyebrow in question.

"You didn't...you never deserved it. You know that, right? But guess what? Neither did I. So don't sit here and blame me for this, because I never asked to be picked on, like you didn't ask to be abandoned. And, honestly, I envy you. There was a reason. It wasn't a good one, in fact it was pretty messed up, but at least you know what you did to deserve it."

Eddward said nothing, just sat in silence continuing to stare at Kevin with a mildly shocked face. They stared there for what seemed like an hour, neither of them wavering their glance. Then, without warning, the dark haired bully leaned down and kissed Kevin quickly and fiercely, there lips meeting together unexpectedly. Kevin's heart seemed to leap out of his chest, his eyes wide open with shock. He felt his hands clasp the bully's shirt tightly, his body going almost completely rigid. He almost closed his eyes before the bully leaned back again, his face covered in a plastic smile.

"Il n'est pas grave, Citrouille," he said quietly, using a rich french accent. Kevin was still reeling from the feeling of Edd's kiss.

"Wha- what?"

"It doesn't matter, Pumpkin," he translated.

"Of course it does!" Kevin protested.

"No, that's what I said."

"Oh. Wait, really?"

"Really."

Kevin just stared, confused and surprised.

"I don't get you," he breathed honestly, his voice rid of any resentment. Instead, it help pure, unfiltered confusion. Edd chuckled, his shoulders shook slightly with self-deprivation, no humor evident in his voice.

"Neither do I, Kevin. Neither do I."

.

.

.

**.  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**Uh. **

**Well...**

**There ya go!**

**Thoughts? **

**Predictions?**

**Angst?**

**Questions?**

**Go for it.**

**-WYH**


	15. Chapter 15

**I was so afraid y'all wouldn't like the last one, but it turned out better than I thought! So thank you guys for your reviews and your love! **

**Shall we continue?**

**-WYH**

**.**

**.**

Kevin pulled a hoodie over his head, being careful not to jostle his arm as the worn fabric settled over his lanky body. Once it was on him properly he adjusted his glasses, brushing his bangs out of his face. The hoodie felt heavy on his shoulders, and it wasn't as warm as he had been expecting. He ran his fingers lightly over his chest where the name of the local college was embroidered into the soft cotton.

It was Kevin's father's sweatshirt, one Kevin had inherited but had never actually worn. His father had been a line backer there, whatever that meant. While Kevin's father never pushed the boy to do sports if he didn't want to, Kevin knew his father had always wanted a son who would take his place on the field. He had given his son the hoodie to 'remind him of his aspiration to go to college' but the ginger knew his father wasn't worried about whether or not his son was going obtain a degree. No, his father had given it to him as one last hope that his son would become something his father could be really be proud of.

It wasn't going to happen, and they both knew it.

And while Kevin had avoided wearing the jacket in order to save his father further disappointment, he had picked it out that morning because it was the only garment he owned that was big enough to hide his cast. His father still didn't know about Kevin's injury, and he hoped to keep it that way. He wasn't sure how he would do it, exactly, but extremely large clothing was the first step.

It was unfortunate for Kevin, however, as he hated wearing baggy clothes. It only served to remind him just how small he really was. He hated his small stature. He felt like a child in an adult world, like he really never belonged. That, and it was a great disadvantage when it came to his bullies. They loved to make fun of him for being so small, and because he was so, he couldn't physically defend himself well from them. Sure, he could push them off him in a moment of adrenaline-fused-panic, but it didn't usually go past that.

Kevin often considered going to the gym or asking his dad to help him workout and get stronger, but there were a few problems to that. If he wore shorts or short sleeved shirts to the gym, people would undoubtedly see his scars and bruises. Plus, his bullies were pretty jacked and he worried they would show up. Asking his dad was risky, because his sudden interest in physical activity would spur questions, and because Kevin couldn't come up with a good lie, that would spur suspicion.

Besides, what would that accomplish? Kevin wasn't looking to beat up his tormentors, and defending himself had never gotten him very far before. While he would like to bulk up a bit for his own esteem, it wasn't worth being caught. No, for the time being, Kevin was stuck as he was.

He sighed, letting his arms fall to his sides with a_ whap _before he cursed at the pain it shot through his broken arm.

_Idiot! You gotta be more careful than that, _he chided himself as the clenched his teeth, holding the cast lightly. _The last thing you need is to hurt it worse or break the cast. _

Grabbing his hat off his bedpost, Kevin righted it on his head, checked his reflection one more time, and headed out of his room. He was going to school early today to avoid his dad, but had gotten so lost in his thoughts he feared interaction was inevitable. Kevin could smell something cooking downstairs and he cursed himself for not leaving sooner. He slunk down the stairs quietly, hurrying to grab his bag and leave before his father noticed him. On his way out his father saw him, calling out his name.

"Kev! Hey!"

Kevin winced, knowing his dad couldn't see his face. He turned around, giving his dad a fake smile as his dad looked him over, raising a curious eyebrow at Kevin's outfit.

"Hey dad."

"Where ya goin', bud? School doesn't start for almost an hour!"

"Oh... I was just gonna, yknow, study and whatnot... you can never be too caught up, right?" Kevin replied, inching closer and closer to the door as he spoke.

"Well, hey, I thought we could have breakfast together. Yknow, like old times." His father's face held so much badly hidden hope it almost broke Kevin's heart. He knew it was foolish, but Kevin sighed and put down his bag.

"Sure, I guess I have time."

His father beamed, quickly finishing what he was preparing. He set a plate down in front of Kevin, piling it with eggs, bacon, toast and an orange. He then filled his own plate with almost twice the amount of food, his warm smile never leaving his face. Kevin realized it was going to be difficult not eating with his left hand. Carefully, trying to look as natural as possible, he picked up his food with his right hand, managing to only slip up twice. His father didn't even notice, his focus completely on talking with his only son about life.

"So, Kev, you know what you wanna be when you grow up?" Kevin swallowed. They'd had this discussion before, of course, but his father kept asking as if he didn't know what else to say. Or maybe he hoped he'd get a different answer. Kevin wasn't sure.

"Mechanical Engineering. Yknow, robots and stuff," Kevin replied, shrugging.

"Oh yeah? Like what your robotics team does?"

"Uhm...sort of. That's just the basics, really. This would be far more advanced."

"What kind of schooling would you need?"

"Well, a bachelors, at the very least."

"Where you wanna go?"

"I don't know. Wherever I get the best scholarship, I guess."

"You're signing up for scholarships?"

"Uh, yeah. The school requires that I sign up for at least four of them by the time I graduate. I've done three of them already."

"Wow! That's great, son."

"Thanks..."

It got quiet after that, both of them occupying there mouths with food instead of words. When Kevin cleared his plate, he stood, picking up his messenger bag and trying not to wince as it dug into his bruised shoulder.

"I'm leaving. Uh- thanks for breakfast, dad."

He only got about a step before his dad put a hand on his arm, his land landing directly on Kevin's cast, making the redhead gasp. His father, who was about to say something, paused, his mouth hanging slightly open as he looked at Kevin, his eyes going a fraction wider. He slowly let go, looking at the arm suspiciously.

"Kevin..?"

"I-I-"

Kevin frantically searched for a lie that would explain the situation. His mind was blank and he continued to stare at his father, both of their eyes wide, one with confusion and hurt and one with horror.

"Kevin?" he asked again.

"It's not- I didn't- you wouldn't-"

"Kevin..."

"Just-"

"_Kevin."_

"What?"

"Show me."

"It's not a big deal, da-"

"I said _show me."_

Kevin's shoulders fell, but he complied, carefully pulling the sleeve of the precious jacket up to his elbow, exposing the cast fully. Only now did he notice the red and purple tint of his skin around the edge of the cast. He wondered if his entire arm was just as bruised. He felt surprisingly calm looking at his injury- he was used to seeing his own hurt and broken body.

His father on the other hand, was speechless. He could only stare and run his fingers lightly against his son's makeshift cast as his eyes wandered up and down Kevin's appendage. He tried to rationalize what he was seeing, but there was no logical explanation that didn't include his son ending up hurt.

"I fell down the stairs at school."

Kevin's father looked at his son, taking a minute to let the words sink in.

"You fell?"

"Yup."

"But how did you-"

"I have a friend studying to be a doctor. They patched me up. I thought it would be easier and I didn't want to make you mad and I was embarrassed-"

"Make me mad?"

"Yeah."

"Why would I be mad?"

Kevin only shrugged, staring at the ground. His mouth tasted sour with the lie that had come out of it. He told himself most of it was true, but that didn't really help. Regardless, telling his dad he had been attacked by a couple of thugs that had been torturing him for years was worse. His dad would never understand- how could he? He was the football star of his day. For all Kevin knew, his dad was the bully of his day.

"Kev."

"What?"

"Look at me."

Kevin looked up. His father held a tender, worried expression that made Kevin's stomach drop.

"You can tell me anything. You know that, right? I won't be mad at you, I promise. Especially if you need help. Okay?"

Kevin nodded, swallowing the lump growing in his throat.

He wanted to believe it. He really did. But...

"How about I drive you to school today?"

Kevin nodded, not knowing what else to say.

.

.

.

**What did you think? **

**Pour upon me your feelings.**

**Or something like that.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Onward!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You know, I remember being in high school. I wasn't a very popular kid."

Kevin cocked an eyebrow at his father whose eyes were glazed over as he drove, his thoughts lost deep in his past.

"They...well, they didn't like me because I was religious. I wouldn't go to parties with the other players and stuff, yknow? One time the cornered and tried to pressure me into drinking. I didn't, and they poured the drink on me then each took a turn in punching me."

Kevin stared at his dad with wide eyes. He never would have guessed his football star dad would have _ever _been-

"It was awful. I thought they were my friends, yknow? After that, the team was never the same. Some of the guys sobered up and apologized, but most didn't. We stopped being a team and just became a bunch of guys who played together. I guess that's why I didn't accept any sport scholarships- I thought it would be the same way."

Kevin said nothing.

"I just- I mean, all I'm saying is that sometimes...people can be bad. Even when you thought they weren't. They can also be good when you thought they were bad! But you gotta- yknow- be, be careful who you let in. You just never know, yknow? And if they turn out to be bad people or people you think aren't good, then you gotta back out, or get help, or whatever."

Kevin only nodded. Kevin's father pulled up to the school, putting the car into park. Kevin attempted to climb out, but a hand on his arm stopped him. He didn't want to see his father's worried face, so he kept his eyes out the window.

"Kev?"

"Yeah dad?"

_Ask me, _Kevin silently dared him. _Ask me if I'm being bullied. Demand to know their names. Tell me I'm a coward for not telling until now. Just ask me. Get angry, throw things and then demand to see the principal. Get them expelled, embarrass me. I dare you. Just ask. _

"Be careful."

Kevin's eyes glazed over. He didn't speak, just grabbed his bag and left the car with a slam of the door behind him. He told himself even if his dad found out it wouldn't change anything. It wouldn't have solved any problems. Even so, his head ached as he walked inside the school and shuffled to his locker. He found Nazz waiting for him by his locker and she smiled weakly when he approached. She hugged him, holding him tightly and it confused Kevin until he heard her hushed whisper in his ear.

"I've been followed." Kevin pulled back, faking a laugh to hide his panic. Nazz got the hint and chuckled as well, both of them turning towards Kevin's locker.

"Where are they?" Kevin whispered as he turned the dial to his locker, keeping a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Off on your left," she whispered back, her face mirroring Kevin's. After Kevin opened his locker, he quickly glanced to his left, seeing Edd with his buddies huddling together and snickering. The two lackeys were looking at one of their phones, but Edd was staring straight at Kevin, his stormy blue eyes burning into Kevin. Edd then looked at his lackeys a moment before looking back up at Kevin before nudging his head off the the right, almost imperceptibly.

Kevin got the hint.

He quickly and quietly grabbed Nazz and hauled her off to the right, escaping down the hall and into the first classroom Kevin considered safe. He had no idea why was Edd was helping, or if he was helping at all, but he was risking it. Something told him to trust Edd this time.

They ducked into a lab classroom, one Kevin was familiar with. It was the biology/botany professor's room. The Doc, as he was often referred to, was a tall, awkward man. He was the best teacher in school, due to his deep interest in the subject he taught and his kind manner. Kevin saw the man look up, squinting into his glasses.

"Mr. Barr? I was not expecting you until later today. What brings you here this morning?"

"Oh, yeah Doc. I was just hoping to find a quiet place to study with my friend, if that's okay."

The doctor smiled as Kevin knew he would- the man was obsessed with education. "But of course, Kevin! Feel free to come anytime. I'd be happy to assist you if needed, though I must warn you, it's been many years since I learned calculus." The man chuckled at his own joke, returning back to the cactus he was tending to, brushing his dark bangs back in frustration. Kevin pulled Nazz into a seat next to him, looking at her seriously. She beat him to the punch with her own confused look.

"What's with the hoodie, Kev?"

"Doesn't matter. Why were those guys following you?"

She shrugged helplessly. "They followed me all the way from the parking lot. They were laughing and whispering to each other. It freaked me out, man. I thought they were gonna jump me from behind or something."

Kevin sighed. _Had Edd broken off the deal because the guys couldn't keep up their end of it and broke me? What am I gonna do?_

"What? What's wrong?" Nazz asked, her voice forceful and concerned.

"This is all my fault," Kevin murmured, not looking up at Nazz.

"Kev...what happened?" Instead of answering, Kevin pulled his sleeve up a bit, exposing the edge of his cast. Nazz's face paled, her eyes almost bugging out of her head as she took in the injury.

"They didn't..."

"It was an accident."

"Bullshit!" Nazz said loudly, standing up and slamming a fist on the desk. Kevin heard a disgruntled 'Language, miss' from the professor, but Nazz paid him no mind. Her voice remained loud as she stared at Kevin in horror.

"How long are you going to let this go on, Kevin?! When are you going to do something instead of just _sitting there _and letting them get to you?! When you're _dead?! _Huh? Is that what you want? Is that okay with you? Why can't you just- God-"

Kevin stood, his blood boiling in return, his pale cheeks splotched with red. "Just _what, _Nazz? Ask em nicely? Say fucking _please?! _Hope they won't kill me and you in the process?! I'm not doing this because I enjoy this, thank you very much! I'm doing this for _you! _This was all for you! The only reason I haven't left or told or killed myself is because I couldn't leave you here alone, damnit! So stop trying to make me regret it!" With that, Kevin stormed out the room, not giving any mind to who might by waiting outside the safety of the professor's careful eye.

He stomped to his locker, slamming it open and grabbing his things for his first period before making his way around the school and to his classroom, his head pounding with the fury he still felt. He rounded the corner, scowling forward, so focused on his anger towards Nazz about his bullies that he didn't notice when his bully was watching him from across the hall, his face set like a stone, but his head buzzing with emotions. He pushed off the wall when his favorite ginger came near and he stepped in the boy's path, forcing the nerd to look up at him.

"Hello Pumpkin," the bully said, his face void of the usual teasing. Kevin, feeling equally as stoic, crossed his arms and looked up.

"Edd."

"I trust your friend made it to class unscathed?"

Kevin's arms fell. _Crap. _"I don't know, actually." Edd raised an eyebrow, knowing the blonde girl never went to class without the nerd escort.

Kevin, seeing the curious expression on the taller boy, shrugged. He didn't really want to talk about what had just transpired, as the guilt was starting to gnaw at the edge of his frustrated mind. Plus, he was feeling sorta...awkward with Edd standing over him so closely. He still wasn't sure what to make of what had happened between them. He didn't want to know.

"She went alone," he said dejectedly. Edd opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by shouting coming from behind Kevin. He looked up and Kevin saw anger flicker in his eyes. Kevin turned to see what Edd was looking at, cringing when he saw two tall boys hurrying down the hall towards him.

"Well look who it is!"

"Rolf would like to know how the dirt tastes as little Kevin eats it!"

Edd glanced at his nerd, whose face paled a bit as he no doubt imagined what the Rolf and Johnny had in mind. The ginger bit his lip, as if mentally preparing himself for the pain he knew was coming his way. Then the nerd glanced back at Edd, his eyes wide and pleading. The bully could only stare at the dark green orbs and feel the clear message they were sending.

_Help me. _

Eddward Christian Vincent was no hero. But in that moment, he knew he could become one. Question was, would he? It was risky, it was stupid, and frankly, it was probably pointless. He would never be a savior to anyone, and he knew it. He knew his reputation would always include the word 'bully'. He wasn't proud, but he also wasn't particularly ashamed, either. Besides, Kevin was beyond help, wasn't he? He was clumsy and nerdy and loud and vulgar and...and... Edd's mind replayed all the interactions he'd ever had with the boy.

Feeling him fall asleep on his shoulder.

Hearing his pained gasps and his slight whimpers.

The angry outbursts that always got him into trouble.

The cuts and bruises that scarred his thin frame.

The way his eyes glazed over after a bad beating, his dark irises clouded over with lost hope.

The snores that kept Edd up at night.

The way his body shook during a thunderstorm.

The small hands that had tried so many times to still Edd's fists.

The desperate sobs as he curled up against his bully for comfort.

The rare smile.

His arms as they wrapped around Edd, whispering calming words in his ear.

His lips...

He didn't feel his hand raise. He didn't feel his face set into a scowl. He barely registered his own voice as he spoke in a low, fierce tone that stopped the two boys cold.

"Back _off." _

Even Kevin was surprised, goosebumps raising on his arms at the bully's tone of voice. It was cold, it was demanding, it was almost protective. His eyes turned to the two other bullies, who sneered but put up their hands defensively and walked away. They seemed to think Edd was going to 'take care' of the nerd himself, for if they assumed he was trying to protect the nerd they would have put up a bigger fight.

But they were gone. Kevin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, letting his shoulders relax.

Okay, now he was _really _confused.

"What did- why-?" Kevin asked, looking back at his bully with a puzzled expression. He knew Edd was pissed about the broken arm thing, but enough to growl at his companions? How did _that _work? He stared at the raven haired boy, dumbfounded. The bully raised a fist, clenching his teeth, making Kevin drop his books and cover his head protectively. When he wasn't struck, Kevin peeked to see his bully, fist still raised, looking incredibly torn. The taller boy growled slightly before dropping his arm and giving Kevin a stoic, reserved look. They stared at each other a moment before Edd turned on his heal and left without a word.

_What just happened? _Kevin thought, standing alone amid a pile of papers and folders, his large hoodie hanging slightly off one shoulder and his hat tipped to one side.

_He just defended me. _

_._

_._

_._

**Tadaaa! So.  
><strong>

**What is happening between Kevin and his dad?**

**Between Edd and his lackeys?**

**Edd and Kevin?**

**Predictions? Hopes? Concerns? Frustrations? Angst?**

**Let me know!**


	17. Chapter 17

**So I know a lot of people were hoping for a fight between Kevin's dad and Edd.**

**All I have to say is...just wait. Suffice to say confrontation WILL happen. **

**But did y'all notice something a little...different? **

**Something you know well?**

**No? **

**Try to find it in this chapter. If not, then cool. If so, write in a review. I felt pretty clever about it.**

**LOVE YOU!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

After the bully left, Kevin proceeded to pick up his things and head to class, barely noticing the stares he got from walking in late. His mind was chalk full of questions.

_Why did Edd stop them?_

_Will he do it again?_

_Why did he almost hit me afterwards?_

_Why did he look so upset about it?_

_Is Nazz okay?_

_Is she mad?_

_Did the professor catch onto what we were talking about?_

Kevin's blood froze.

_Will he tell the administration? _

Kevin doubted it, but one could never be too careful. The school board was really awful at taking care of bullying, sure, but if they were able to get solid proof from a teacher as an eye-witness, Kevin could only guess as to what they would do.

It's not like the teachers and principal hadn't tried to catch the bullies. They had. But, because the victims (like Kevin) were hesitant to give information, they only had rumors to go off of. It wasn't enough to get anyone in trouble. The school had tried various tactics like hall monitors, bribes and they even picked kids to befriend suspicious characters as the school's personal spies. All the students used in the projects either lost interest or became victims themselves.

It was a flawed system. And, because the teachers and such really only had gossip to go off of, for all they knew that's all it was. Just rumors. At least, that's what they told themselves. They figured if someone were really being badly hurt, they would tell someone. They chalked up the 'bullying' to mere teasing and usually let it slide that way.

Kevin thought of them as cowards.

After his first period was over, he made his way to his second class, which was Biology with the Doc. Kevin was afraid the man had overheard and would say something, but he was greeted by a polite 'Good to see you again, Mr. Barr,' and he was able to start class without a confrontation.

After thinking it over, Kevin decided not _all _of the school's faculty were awful scumbags. The Doc, for example, was pretty cool. He was a bit odd, for sure. He was a tall, wiry man with big blue eyes framed by large glasses. He had dark, kinky black hair that he often kept back with a loose ponytail. He was always dressed to impress, though most of the teachers looked like they had just rolled out of bed. He always seemed a bit nervous when it came to social encounters, especially between himself and other adults.

But when the man started teaching...he became a different person. His face would light up and he spoke much louder and more clearly, his voice crisp and enthusiastic. He loved what he taught and he was determined to pass his knowledge onto his pupils. He was a fan of hands-on learning, which meant the class often got to perform interesting experiments and gawk at real life examples, like the time the Doc brought in a real set of lungs that the students got to pump air into.

Not only was the man wicked smart, but he was also sympathetic towards the students. He was a stickler for tardies and homework, but his tests were more about what you learned than what you could memorize. His lessons were well paced and he went over the information many times to help the students retain the most important aspects.

Today was no different. The class learned about digestion, which was one part disgusting, one part confusing and two parts interesting. Before Kevin knew it, the bell rang and the students shuffled out of the room. Kevin was halfway out the door himself when the Doc's voice surprised him.

"Mr. Barr, would you stay a moment? I'd like a word."

Kevin flinched. _Uh oh. _

The young boy made his way over to the professor's desk, where the man sat waiting. He cleared his throat, clasping his hands in front of him, only his fingertips touching each other.

"Kevin-Mr. Barr, I couldn't help but overhear the conversation you and your friend had this morning."

Kevin could feel his face pale. "Doc, I know it sounded bad, but I swear-"

The professor held up a hand, giving Kevin a look that was equally stern as it was apologetic.

"I do not claim to know exactly _why _you were arguing. Assumptions are for the ignorant. But-" the professor sighed, looking away for a moment before looking at Kevin with a tender expression "-it seems to me that you are in a bad place. I don't want to pry, as it is none of my business, but I cannot help myself. If the situation does in fact include you being, er, _targeted, _by another person who may or may go to school here, I want you to know that you are not alone. I myself was quite bullied in high school. I was very shy and had a reputation for being, well, a know-it-all. I never told anyone because I was embarrassed and feared my bully would pursue me more harshly if I got him into trouble. If that is the case for you, I can understand our hesitation to say something to a teacher like me."

The Doc hesitated again, putting a hand on Kevin's shoulder lightly. "But, Mr. Barr, I warn you. There has to be a line. There is a difference between bullying and physical abuse, Kevin, and you should be very aware of it. I realize that telling someone would put yourself at risk, but I can promise that I will be the first to step up and defend you. You should not live in fear, because I have been there and it is not a place to deserve to dwell."

Kevin's head pounded with a headache that made his throat clench and unclench repeatedly. Not trusting himself to speak, he nodded. The Doc gave him a reassuring smile before taking his hand off Kevin's shoulder.

"Now, off with you. I'm sure you have classes to attend to, and I would be the greatest of hypocrites if I made you late."

Kevin grabbed his messenger bag before leaving the classroom, heading towards the library. He had an open period, and the library was his haven. He usually shared this time with Nazz, but he feared she was so mad at his outburst she wouldn't show up. He deserved it, after all. He had snapped at his one true friend, if he could still call her that.

However, when Kevin stepped through the library's doors, he was knocked back when Nazz attacked him, her strong arms grasping him in a suffocating hug.

"Kev! You're okay!" she breathed, relief dripping from her voice.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

She pulled back, confused. "Do you really not know?"

"Know what, Nazz?"

"About the fight!"

_...what?_

"Fight? What fight?"

"Those jerks, Kev! They started a big fight! There were like, ten people involved, at least! I heard someone brought a knife or like, a bat or something and someone got a broken collar bone and-"

Kevin's blood turned ice cold and his heart seemed to still.

"Oh no."

"Kev?"

Kevin grabbed Nazz by the shoulders, shaking her slightly.

"Where, Nazz? Where was it? Where are they now?"

"I dunno! It was out on the basketball court somewhere. It's been broken up by now, I'm sure. Why?"

Kevin dropped his messenger bag and ran out of the library, chucks slapping the tile as he raced to the courts on the floor below.

_Please please please please let this be a false alarm._

Something told Kevin it wasn't.

.

.

.

**Whelp, there ya have it. **

**So didja catch my little hint? Tee hee.  
><strong>

**Will Kevin take the Doc's words to heart?**

**What will Kevin find when he reaches the courts?  
><strong>

**Who do you think is involved? Why were they fighting?**

**Will Kevin stop running away from Nazz unexpectedly? Honestly...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Caro:**

**Guau! Estoy sorprendido que esta dispuesto a traducir mi historia! Estoy tan feliz dicedio leerlo. No se mut bein el espanol poe le que pido disculpas si era dificil de leer. Harbra definitivamente mad por venir Kevin y Edd. Gracias por su apoyo!**

**Mucho Amor,**

**M**

**.**

**I can't speak Spanish. At least, not well. So I hope that makes sense.**

**Anyway. Some of y'all got my hint, and I am so proud. He'll be back... **

**ARE YOU RRRRREADY?**

**Good.**

**.**

**.**

Edd made his way down the hall, fuming with embarrassment. His analytical mind could not comprehend his own actions. It was as if his body were protesting his mind, making him do strange things. Edd sighed silently. That didn't make sense. He knew his actions were of his own will, no matter how ridiculous they seemed to be.

And while defending his own victim was pretty ridiculous, Edd's mind wasn't focused on that particular event. No, his memory seemed focused on a certain night with a certain boy that he may or may not have engaged in physical affection with.

_Coward. You kissed him. You kissed Kevin, _Edd made himself say in his mind, the words making him curl his lip without meaning to. His hands curled into fists and he scowled. It wasn't something he felt ready to face, which is exactly why he was making himself face it. He thought meekness was weakness, and Eddward Christian Vincent had no weaknesses, thank you very much.

At least not any _relevant _weaknesses.

Edd had done something stupid. He knew that. He was very aware of it, in fact. So much so he had completely thrown off his own sleep schedule, not being able to close his eyes for two nights in a row. That had only happened one other time... It was making his mind fuzzy, his head throb and his attitude sour. He had almost considered skipping school that very morning, though he knew he would never be able to do it. As much as he hated school, his education came before his petty lack of sleep.

Plus, he was glad he had been present for the little...altercation that morning. He wasn't sure why, but his stomach tightened every time he thought of his little ginger being cornered by Rolf and Johnny. Edd figured it was the nerd's terrified face. It was just so pitiful, really. That, and Edd knew if the boy was nearing his breaking point. His arm injury was a step over the line, and they all knew it. Edd was angry, Kevin was shocked and the boys were...

Foolish.

Edd shook his head slightly. He was angry with the two boys for doing it. He was. He was angry at Kevin for being so weak. He was.

But it was his fault. There was no denying that. There would be no bullying if Edd hadn't allowed it so many years ago. There would be no snickers, no sneers, no teasing, no yelling, no punching, no dented walls, no cracked knuckles, no screams, no tears, no broken bones. There was no one to blame but Edd for the mess that was Kevin's hell that he called life.

It didn't settle well in Edd's chest. It was an unpleasant feeling- like there was pressure just above his lungs, making it hard to breathe. Part of him wondered if he was coming down with something. It was almost flu season, he told himself, and while he was much more avid about sanitation than most his age, that didn't make him invincible. However, something told him that it wasn't a physical ailment. He'd had the feeling before. The first and last time he was honest with his parents, seeing their disheartened and stern expressions, he had a familiar discomfort.

Edd wasn't sure what to make of it.

Confused and annoyed, Edd walked down to the gym locker room. His classes didn't start until after the lunch period, and while he usually took this time to study and do homework, he knew his brain was far too muddled to get much done. Instead, he quickly changed into an athletic shirt and track pants and headed out onto the circular track that lined the basketball court. It was a large track, one that Edd enjoyed visiting a few times a week.

He put in his earbuds and began to jog, letting his mind go whichever way it pleased. He thought about what he needed to do in preparation for the end of semester that would be happening in less than a month. He thought about what he would say to Johnny and Rolf to keep them from questioning his earlier actions. He thought about the pain that he felt settled in his chest. He thought about Kevin the most, however. He thought about the way they boy's face drained of color whenever the two tall boys came near him. In fact, his face used to do the same whenever Edd was around. The bully wondered why he hadn't noticed it happening recently. Was the nerd used to having him around? Was Edd no longer intimidating? Edd thought of the boys startled expression when he raised his fist. No, the boy was still afraid of him. He thought about Kevin's confused face after Edd kissed him. It wasn't a disgusted face like he had been expecting but it was far from a 'happy' expression. The bully reminded himself he didn't care either way. He thought about Kevin's protectiveness towards his friend. Edd had never known someone to give up so much for another person that they weren't seriously pining for. Edd was quite confident the two weren't together- were they? That might explain Kevin's actions. Why else would he defend Nazz so determinedly? No, they couldn't possibly be dating. Edd often saw the small blonde hug Kevin in departure or grab his hand in reassurance, but he could never sense anything other than honest friendship. Kevin was just a good friend, then. Selfless, perhaps.

While he thought, he finished his second mile and began his third. He knew that would be when the run started to become more difficult. His lungs would start to wear out, and his legs would start to burn. It wasn't until the fourth or even fifth mile that Edd could really move past the 'wall'. Pushed onward by his own embarrassment and confusing thoughts he pushed on, gritting his teeth and turning up his music louder.

_It doesn't matter why he's doing it._

_It doesn't matter if he's still afraid of me or not._

_It doesn't matter if the boys are suspicious._

_It doesn't matter. _

_It doesn't matter._

_._

Over the years, Edd had learned to cover his emotions pretty well. Even when he was furious, he had gotten used to masking it until he was able to vent the feeling out properly. It came in hand often when he was stressed, annoyed or confused. First thing he changed was his physical appearance. Without even thinking about it, Edd could relax his muscles and set his face into a bored frown. His hands would still, his posture would solidify and his voice would steady. Next were his thoughts. He could store it all away, clearing his head within seconds. Once he had done that, all he had to do was fake his apathy until the time came where he could let it all out. Which he did one of three ways. Swimming, running, or bugging Kevin. All were effective, though some were more rewarding than others.

.

"Hey! Edd!"

Hearing something, the bully snapped out of his trance and pulled out an earbud, slowing to a stop to find the source of the noise.

"Edd-boy!"

Edd looked across the court at a small gathering of teenagers, two of whom were yelling for him. He took a deep, steadying his breath and headed over. He shut off his music and crossed his arms in front of his chest, not even bothering to acknowledge the boys, only giving them a raised eyebrow to show them he was listening.

"A bunch of the nerds have a thing tonight, man. We were thinkin' 'bout crashin' their party. We've got BB guns an' everything, man. It's gonna be sick. I bet they'll all scream like girls," he said, smiling wickedly. "You in?"

Edd considered this. The feeling in his chest only got worse as he imagined exactly what nerds they were talking about. What was that club called again, that Kevin was in...?

"You're planning to go after the Quiz Bowl team?" he asked smoothly, thinking furiously.

"Ah, yes. Whatever it is that they call themselves, the little yuppies," Rolf said enthusiastically. Edd smirked.

"And get seen by the entire administration, along with parents and whoever's foolish enough to attend willingly? Hardly."

Johnny rolled his eyes and other teens looked shocked by Edd's comment. "I told you, man! He's gone soft!" Johnny complained to Rolf, who gave Edd a dark expression.

"So it would seem. Are you trying to save the little know it all from their all to deserving fate, Edd-boy?" he questioned.

"Of course not. I'm just not as desperate for confrontation as to take a risk like that."

"Whadya mean? We've done tons of stuff like this! You've never cared until now!" Johnny protested, getting angrier by the second. Edd wasn't worried about him, however. Johnny was all talk. It was Rolf he had to be wary of. Even now, Rolf was studying the taller boy, his face set in cruel suspicion.

"The young Kevin is injured, is he not?"

"I don't know and I don't care," Edd lied smoothly. But not smooth enough. Rolf slapped at the raven haired teen's shoulder, yelling at him.

"Yes you do! I saw his broken appendage, Edd-boy! The underclass working of his cast could only be done by the likes of one like you! Not only are you all-knowing to the Kevin-boy's injuries, but you are healing him as well! You are not soft, you are his _little nurse!"_

At the last comment, Edd snapped. Fury controlling his actions, he raised a fist and clocked Rolf in the temple, sending the blue haired boy crumbling to the ground. This set off a chain reaction. Johnny, seeing his idol had been hurt, lunged for Edd. Someone tried to hold him back and accidentally hit the person next to her, causing said person to lash out. Another person went to help Rolf and was tripped, making them angry enough to try and go after the person who tripped them. So on and so forth. Fists were being thrown and slurs were being used. It was a loud, angry fight. Johnny landed on top of Edd, sending them both sprawling onto the floor, with Johnny landing awkwardly atop Edd's chest. He quickly sat up and tried to straddle Edd, but the bigger bully was faster. He threw the boy off of him and the proceeded to kick him straight in the nose, hearing a sickening _crack _before an unhealthy amount of blood flowed from Johnny's nose. The boy wailed in pain, holding his face. Satisfied, Edd stood straight just before being kicked in his lower back, making him stumble onto his knees. He then was kicked again, sending him onto his hands and stomach. Another foot connected to his side, making him cough.

"You have feelings for the boy, do you not Edd-boy? The same boy you have broken time and time again like a disobedient pet, yes?" Rolf screamed at him, making the other teens pause their actions and watch as Rolf confront Edd, whose mouth was now dripping with blood. The raven haired teen stood, scowling with a look that could kill. His fists were curled at his sides, his mouth curled in a sneer.

"Do you regret your years of abuse Edd-boy? Do you regret all the bruises you have caused to darken his pale skin?" Rolf continued, his voice getting louder and his tone more mocking.

Edd tried to swing at him, but Johnny grabbed him, holding him back. Edd tried to get out of his grip, but a couple more of the bystanders got in and held him in his place, pulling his arms behind him and forcing him to kneel and look up into Rolf's accusing glare.

"How many times have you hurt him, Edd-boy? How many times did you beat him?"

Edd was breathing heavily, his eyes wide with barely contained fury. Rolf leaned achingly close to the former bully, his face turning into a sickeningly sweet smile and his voice dropping to a purr.

"I wonder how many times he cried, Edd-boy. How many times he wished you were dead. How many times he wished _he _were dead."

"Shut up!" Edd yelled, his blood boiling. "Shut up shut up!" Now he was really mad.

Edd got a grip on the floor and yanked against his restraints, feeling a couple hands fall from him in the process. He was able to free one hand and use it to punch everyone in his way as he freed the other. When he was standing on his own the crowd almost launched at him again, but with a raised hand, Rolf stopped their pursuit. He flicked Edd in the cheek, taunting the boy. Enraged, Edd grabbed at Rolf, taking him by the shoulders and throwing him to his side and to the floor. Rolf was not expecting such a maneuver and went crashing to the ground with a loud _'oof'_. The raven haired boy proceeded to stomp on the other boy's arms, one at a time, then at the boy's side and face, emphasizing each kick with an insult.

"You are an irredeemably, blabbering, pervert! You demented, flesh-creeping, melodrama of uneventful life! You farcically pitiful waste of space!"

He paused, leaning over the blue haired teen with a sneer that could stop anyone cold.

"Talk to me again or even _think_ about touching the boy and I will make your life so miserable you will not have the words to accurately describe it in Hell," he threatened.

And he meant it.

He then turned to the crowd, his shoes squeaking in the blood on the gym floor.

"Anyone else?" he spat, breathing heavily. Johnny attempted to take him on, but only got a step forward before a curly red-headed girl pulled him back with a worried shake of the head. When no one else stepped forward, Eddward lifted his head.

"I though so."

Then, with a turn on his heal, Edd walked over the now unconscious Rolf and back to the locker room, leaving bloody footprints and awed faces in his wake.

.

.

.

Kevin ran through the hallway, taking sharp corners and jumping down a small flight of stairs. He was almost there when he stopped cold at the sight of two people walking down the hallway. In his attempt to stop before they saw him Kevin accidentally tripped himself, landing on the tile on his hands and knees. It hurt, but he refuse to cry out. He looked up at the two bullies who were now staring at him. Only then did he notice just how beat up they were. Blood stained both of their faces and the front of their shirts, but Rolf was actually limping, putting most of his weight on Johnny and holding his side protectively. Johnny's eyes almost bugged out of his head, like he'd seen a ghost and Rolf looked like he wanted to die right then and there.

To his utter surprise, they kept walking towards him and then _passed _him, as if he were any other student. The whole time Kevin stayed as still as he could, not even daring to breathe. But then they were gone just as quickly as they had come and it left Kevin wondering if Hell had truly frozen over.

With them gone he breathed normally again, walking quickly to the basketball court and indoor track. He wasn't able to get there, however, as there was a large group of people huddled around the entrance. Kevin saw the principal, a couple police officers, the school nurse and an office secretary. Kevin tiptoed closer, listening in on the conversations.

"I've never seen anyone so pissed off in my entire life..."

"Johnny was so mad. I think Edd broke his nose."

"Were involved in the fight ay any point?"

"Come on, dear, I think you've got a concussion."

"Can we talk with the two boys after they've been sufficiently attended to? And do we know where this Eddward is?"

Kevin ducked his head and moved past the people, walking out the back door of the school.

He needed to find Edd, and quick.

.

Kevin mounted his bike and started it up, revving the engine. Eddward's car was missing, leading Kevin to believe he was at home. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to the bully when he found him. He was worried that Edd was seriously hurt, but he was also curious as to what happened. He zipped through the streets, his clothes flapping wildly in the wind. The air was bitter cold and it made his hands ache, but he didn't stop to put on his gloves. He ahrdly noticed the pain.

When he finally arrived at the house, he parked his bike and jumped off of it, running up to the front door and knocking repeatedly. He rocked back and forth on his heels, waiting impatiently for someone to answer. When the door finally creaked open, Kevin raised his eyebrows at the sight before him.

Edd stood glaring at him, standing in a blood stain white tank top, his hair out of the legendary beanie, the dark locks pulled back haphazardly. Eddward's face was bruised, his lip was split and he had an ice pack pressed to his ribs. He seemed disoriented, swaying slightly and glaring confusedly at the boy in front of him.

"What do you want?" he growled, trying to sound as angry as possible. The effect wasn't very well accepted, however, as he stumbled right after saying it, causing Kevin to jump forward and catch him, looking panicked. Kevin pulled Eddward inside the house, almost making it to the couch before Eddward blacked out, falling to the floor. Kevin yelped, scared, before grabbing Edd under his armpits and hauling him to the couch. It took some considerable effort and time, but Kevin was able to put Edd on the couch successfully, in a way that hopefully wouldn't make him uncomfortable. He went around the house and found a glass that he filled with water, then grabbed some crackers for Edd to eat when he was awake, and after a bit of snooping, found the first aid kit.

He brought it all back, moving quietly as to not disturb Eddward. When he go there, however, he found Edd in the middle of a nightmare. The older teen turned one way and then another, grunting and panting with the effort. Not knowing the extent of his bully' injuries and not wanting to risk anything, Kevin quickly went over and put the dark haired boy's hands down back to his sides. He then ran his hands up and down the taller boy's arm soothingly, trying to calm him. He remembered seeing the boy's beanie in the bathroom and went to grab it, quickly returning to set the cloth atop the bully's head, tucking the dark hair inside the hat.

"There you go. Much better, huh?" he asked the bully, though Edd couldn't hear him.

"Yeah. You're fine. I gotcha. Just fine," he mumbled, holding the boy's wrists to keep him from thrashing. Edd seemed to relax, going quiet and falling into a light sleep.

"They did a number on you, didn't they?" Kevin whispered, looking at the peaceful face of the boy lying next to them. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the boy smirked.

"You should have seen the number I did on _them," _Edd replied.

"Edd?"

The bully cracked an eye open, his smirk filled with a good amount of pain. "Who else, Pumpkin?"

"What happened?"

The bully sighed. "You know how it is with teenagers- we're angsty."

"That isn't even a word. Now I _know _something's wrong."

Edd chuckled lightly before grimacing. "I believe the broken ribs are evidence enough, personally."

"What am I supposed to do?" Kevin asked, his voice laced with worry and panic.

"Stop shouting. And let go of my wrists."

Kevin released him, sitting back on his heels.

"I saw what you did to them. On my way over...I ran into Johnny and Rolf. They were pretty beat up. They didn't even say anything to me."

"That's because they won't-ever."

"What? Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Right."

After a moment of silence, Edd turned to Kevin with a cautionary look.

"Get comfy. It'll be a while before I can do much on my own, so you'll be helping me until then."

Kevin rolled his eyes but smiled. "Yeah, I missed you too."

.

.

.

**A big shout out to Leo, or He's been a big supporter, and I couldn't have found the motivation to keep writing without him!  
><strong>

**.**

**Also, guys, I'm actually going to be using my tumblr, so go check it out! I have the same username. I'll be putting pictures of my characters that I've drawn (oh yes, the obsession is real), little sneak peaks, little things about me, and other funny stuff! It'll be a blast. **

**.  
><strong>

**.**

**Now. What did you think? I erased half of this like ten times and re-wrote it. What did you think? **

**What is happening to Edd?**

**To Kevin?**

**Their relationship?**

**What's going to happen between Edd and his compadres? **

**Kevin and his bullies?**

**Got any predictions?**

**Lemme know!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Let's get on with it, then.**

**Love you!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kevin was quickly realizing just how many things required someone to be able to move properly to accomplish. Which was, basically, everything. He'd only been at Eddward's for a few hours and he was already exhausted.

First, he'd helped Edd upstairs, which took a good half hour by itself. He left him in the bathroom, to shower, while Kevin got comfortable on Edd's desk and called his dad.

The phone rang three times before he picked it up.

"Kev? Where are you?"

"Oh-hey dad! Hey, yeah, I'm actually with a friend right now. He-uh, needed some help with school stuff."

It wasn't a total lie. He _did _need help because of something that _happened _at school...

"Is that okay?"

"Kevin?"

"Yeah dad?"

"Are _you _okay?"

"I'm fine!"

"Can 'your friend' hear me right now, Kev?"

"No... they're in the other room."

"Are you really okay?"

Kevin sighed. His dad was being incredibly paranoid, and he had every reason to be. But Kevin wasn't in the mood for the coddling.

"Dad, I swear, I'm okay. Really."

"...Alright. Be home by ten, got it?"

"Sure thing."

Kevin hung up, rubbing a hand through his red hair. He'd never had a curfew before- there was never any need for one. _He's really worried, isn't he. Well y'know what? _Kevin thought angrily, _If he was really looking to help me, he would. He wouldn't just sit on the sideline and hope I don't get attacked by other people. He's a coward, just like the rest of them._

Kevin covered his burning eyes as he grit his teeth. He was being overly critical, and he knew it. His dad probably had no idea what to do- only being subjected to bullying on one occasion. And maybe, just maybe, he thought Kevin could handle it on his own. Kevin scoffed. His father could have taken care of himself at this age, but Kevin? He had a broken arm, for Heaven's sake!

Maybe that was just it. Not only was he letting his dad down because he didn't play sports, but because he's a total _wimp. _Kevin groaned at the thought. It made sense. His father was legendary in his day, he knew that. Most of the older teachers knew that, and some of the younger ones may have even _been _there.

And what of the star's son? He was a small, awkward, nerd who couldn't stand up for himself.

While thinking this, Kevin had slumped down and put his head on the desk, frustrated. His hat was knocked back and his glasses were in his hand as he laid his forehead on his arms. Only when a deep voice cut through his thoughts did he jump up, nearly falling out of his chair.

"What are you doing?" Edd asked skeptically, leaning against the door frame. His hand never seemed to leave his broken side, and his face never seemed to relax, probably due to the pain he was experiencing. Nevertheless, the tone of his question was surprisingly light and mocking. It made Kevin want to roll his eyes.

"Praying," he said sarcastically, earning a smirk from the boy in the doorway. Said dark haired bully moved, gingerly sitting down on his bed, only wincing when he put his whole weight on the mattress. Kevin knew what was happening and grabbed the first aid kit from where it lay at his feet. Edd had dressed himself in basketball shorts and dog tags hanging over a loose black t shirt, making it easier for Kevin to assess the damage.

The nerd pulled the desk chair up to where his bully sat, opening the large kit on his lap. Due to seeing the steel case many times over the last few months, he knew exactly where everything was and how to use it. He mused over the thought that their roles were finally reversed, though under no less bleak circumstances.

Kevin held a hand out for one of Edd's, wrapping gauze around one then the other, both bruised and bleeding at the knuckles. When that was taken care of, he sanitized the cuts and bruises on Edd's face and arms. There were more than Kevin had originally thought. There was his black eye, which had swollen considerably, and his split lip, sure, but there was also a deep cut on his collarbone and the underside of each arm. There were also bruises peppering his chest, arms and back, though Kevin didn't see most of those. He checked Edd's legs, which were hardly damaged at all, but better safe than sorry. When he thought he was done, Edd lay back, taking his hand off his side. He gave the ginger haired boy a flat look.

"Feel to see if my ribs are out of place."

Kevin only blinked.

"Excuse me?"

Edd rolled his eyes impatiently. "I don't know if they need to be set or not. There's only one way to check, besides going to the hospital for an x-ray."

"Why do _I _have to do that? You're clearly more experienced at that kind of thing."

Edd looked at the ceiling, taking his time to answer. "Because I can't," he said curtly. Kevin rolled his eyes and sighed, but reached towards the other boy's midsection. He gingerly pressed his hand against the area Edd had kept holding, feeling a considerable amount of swelling about halfway down his rib cage.

"Okay," he said quietly, fearful, "now what?"

"Try to find the individual bones and feel for a break. If the two pieces are separated, you can feel it. If you can't, it's probably only a hairline fracture." Edd explained calmly, keeping his eyes shut.

"Won't that hurt?"

Edd sighed. "Why do you think _you're _doing it?"

_Oh._

It was a long, painful process. Kevin did his best to be quick and gentle, but there was really only so much he could do. He lost count of how many times Edd grunted or hissed in discomfort. Even so, the bully dutifully kept his hands at his sides, gripping the comforter beneath him out of instinct. He was incredibly tense during the entire altercation, and when Kevin's hands left him, he was sore because of it.

"I think you're okay," Kevin said softly, giving Edd an apologetic look. Satisfied, Kevin put the first aid kit back together and went to go grab more painkillers for Edd, who took them without complaint. When that was done, Kevin sat once again at the bedside of the raven haired boy, crossing his legs and quirking his head to the side a bit.

"So..." Kevin started, curiosity getting to the better of him. "What was the fight all about? I mean, those guys were pretty messed up..." he trailed off, hoping Edd would fill in the blanks for him.

"They overstepped their boundaries. I acted in kind," Edd responded, not opening his eyes.

"Right, kay."

"Why do you care?" Edd asked, his voice filled with honest confusion.

"Well, jeez, okay. I mean, look at you. You're pretty messed up, first of all, and those guys, I don't even know. It's probably even worse for them right now and they're just the ones I happened to see. Who knows how many people are beat up right now. There were police involved! That seems like a pretty big deal, yknow?" Kevin rambled, blushing at the blunt question.

Edd just chuckled. Which, of course, made him wince. "Those boys," he said, sighing, "are always looking for a fight. Usually being a brute to the helpless, such as yourself, is sufficient." Edd then gave a half shrug, giving the nerd a somewhat sheepish smirk. "If it's not, then someone else has to take care of it. Besides, who else deserves to be punished in such a way than those boys and myself?"

It took the small boy a minute to come to terms with the swimmer had just said.

"Wait. What are you saying?" he asked cautiously, not wanting to assume anything.

"Nothing to be worried about, Pumpkin. Grab my hat from the restroom, would you?"

Kevin, shocked by the fact that Edd had asked instead of demanding, obeyed, ducking into the room next door and taking Edd's beloved ski cap from the counter. He returned, climbing onto the bed to hand said hat to the bully. Edd took it, sliding it over his obsidian locks that Kevin only got the chance to see every once in a while.

"Why do you even wear that hat?" Kevin asked, before realizing just how rude he probably sounded. "That is to say- I mean, there's just no reason to hide your hair or anything. It's not, like, bad looking or anything-"

"Since when do you talk this much?" Edd asked, giving Kevin his famous smirk. Kevin huffed.

"I talk all the time!"

"Not around me, you don't."

"Yeah, well," Kevin stammered, rubbing the back of his neck, "that's different."

Sensing the nerd's discomfort, Edd dropped the subject. The boy had finally started acting like a normal being around him and he didn't want to ruin it.

"I'm not hiding my hair, really. I do not think I need to show my hair, for certain, but it's more because my hair is so annoying. It always falls in my face," Edd explained.

"Why don't you just cut it all off, then?"

"I don't know- I like it."

Both boys sat in silence for a moment, shocked at each other for how normal the conversation was. They hadn't had a civil conversation, well, ever. That wasn't to say they hadn't spoken- although Edd usually did most of the talking- but this was the friendliest thing they'd ever conversed about. It was a little strange, a lot awkward, but at the same time…both boys were pleasantly surprised it was even possible.

"Why do you wear _your _hat?" Edd asked, forcing his voice to sound almost disinterested in the answer. Kevin pulled his cap off and looked at it, running a thumb over the black words fondly.

"I won it at my first Quiz Bowl match. It was a lame prize, but it was totally worth it. It's the first and last thing I've ever won. My dad was so happy; he basically made me swear to never take it off. Guess he never expected me to do it, or something. It just became a habit after that," Kevin admitted, shrugging. He wasn't planning to give up so much information, but he couldn't help it. No one had ever bothered to ask why he liked the hat so much. It was liberating to be able to say it aloud.

"Nerd," Edd accused.

"Dork," Kevin shot back, righting his hat back upon his orange hair. Edd scoffed playfully. "Really, Pumpkin? How old are we, ten?"

Kevin grinned. "Maybe."

"Just because you're horrifically short does not change _my _biological age."

"Nope- but mentally, you're still ten."

Edd glared at his nerd, making said boy laugh. They shared a smile before Kevin looked away, staring at the comforter beneath his hands, blushing. It was just so _weird. _Were they friends now? Frenemies or whatever that word was? Or? He was so confused.

Just then, Kevin's phone went off, a pop tune blaring through his speakers. He knew that to be Nazz's ringtone, and he quickly snapped the phone open and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Kev?! Kev! What happened to you, dude?"

"Oh-hey Nazz. Sorry, I just, uh- got caught up in some stuff."

"Didja see those jerks? I heard one of them is staying overnight at the hospital because of a had injury or something! And all of them had to get casts and stuff!"

"Wow. That's-" Kevin looked at Edd, who he knew was the cause for most of it. "-that's pretty crazy."

"Yeah, I know. So, uhm, are you coming?"

"Coming where?"

"…the Quiz Bowl match..? It's the first one of the season, remember? Don't tell me you forgot."

Kevin slapped himself on the forehead.

"You forgot, didn't you."

"No, no! No. Okay, maybe. I just, things got crazy and I just…"

"Well, are you coming, or what?"

Kevin glanced over at Edd, who was giving him a blank look. Kevin considered his options. Leave, and let Edd fend for himself? That was fair, wasn't it? Edd kind of put this on himself anyways, right? Then again, hadn't Edd stayed to help Kevin dozens of times? The red head took a deep breath.

"I can't, Nazz. I have some stuff I have to take care of. I'm really sorry. I'll be at the next one, I swear."

It took a moment for his friend to respond. Kevin _never _skipped Quiz Bowl.

"Well, okay. I'll tell the guys you said hey, alright? I'll call you later, yeah?"

"Yeah. Okay. Talk to you later. Bye." Kevin hung up the phone, staring at the screen a minute before looking at Edd, who had a semi-amused face on, with both eyebrows raised in surprise.

"What?" Kevin snapped, embarrassed. This only caused the bully to grin mischievously. The smaller boy rolled his eyes.

"Oh, don't get upset. I won't tell your friends you'd rather be with me than with them," Edd teased devilishly.

"Oh whatever," Kevin said. "You're helpless without me right now."

"Hardly."

"Then why am I even here?"

"Because," Edd said, his voice losing a bit of its teasing, "I want you here."

"Right," Kevin returned, blushing hotly. He wasn't sure what Edd meant by that, and he didn't want to know.

.

The boys spent the rest of the night calling in Chinese and watching movies in Edd's room, because Kevin insisted he not move for a while, to which the bully did not protest. It was a pretty casual evening, one which neither of them were accustomed to but were quickly learning to enjoy.

"So," Kevin said after their second movie ended, "did you actually win the fight?" He couldn't help himself, he was dying to know what had happened.

"Did anyone else make it out before the cops came?"

"Well, no, but just because you were able to run away doesn't mean you won," Kevin countered.

"True. To answer your question, yes. I did win. Too bad there's no reward for doing so."

"Oh, what. You want a trophy or something?"

"No, not necessarily."

"So, what then? If you could have anything, what would it be?"

Edd thought for a moment, staring at the ceiling above him. "That's a secret."

"Oh c'mon," Kevin coaxed, curious.

"Nope."

"How about I tell you first, then you tell me."

Edd quirked an eyebrow, but refrained from saying anything. Taking this as a yes, Kevin pondered his answer.

"If I could have anything, I would…" Kevin stalled, realizing who he was talking to. All Kevin really wanted was to stop being bullied, but he couldn't admit that, could he? Not to his biggest threat!

Kevin suddenly realized just how friendly he had gotten to the one person who made him the most miserable. He was ashamed at how quickly he had lowered his defenses. For all he knew, Edd was just hoping to find out what Kevin most wanted to make sure it didn't happen. It sounded a little far-fetched, but crazier things had happened.

"I don't know," he mumbled, wanting to change subjects.

"Yes you do," Edd accused, taking a small pillow next to him and lightly chucking it at Kevin's head. Kevin caught it, looking down at the pillow forlornly.

"I would stop the bullying," he whispered, his eyes burning with tears he refused to shed. He told himself he was done crying about it, and his throat burned against his will. He bit his lip, telling himself to think of something less threatening. Like Quiz Bowl questions, or Nazz, or-

"So would I."

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So. **

**Thoughts? **

**Predictions?**

**Questions?**

**Let me know what you thought of this!**

**Oh, and check out my tumblr, called 'wiseyetharmless'!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I wasn't gonna upload, but...**

**DANG IT DOLYSMORE THIS IS FOR YOU. IF I FAIL ALL MY FINALS I'M TOTALLY NOT BLAMING YOU BECAUSE THIS IS COMPLETELY MY DECISION AND I KNOW BETTER.**

**Anyway.**

**I love y'all!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kevin's breath hitched, the shock covering his body in a cool embrace. His hands stilled, his eyes widened, and his heart seemed to still as he slowly gazed up to look at the boy lying near him. The raven haired teen wouldn't meet his stare, however, choosing instead to look out a dark window on the wall closest to him. Though most of his face was turned away and thus impossible for the nerd to see, he swore he could see a light blush dust the swimmer's cheeks.

"You...you would?" he asked, his voice sounding higher than he would have liked. There was a heavy sigh as the swimmer turned to look at his Pumpkin.

"Yes. I would."

Kevin's face erupted in a hot blush, his whole face burning. His mouth twisted in uncertain frown, clenching and un-clenching his fists as he thought about how to respond.

"Oh," was all he could manage. He swallowed, trying again. "I just thought- I mean... why?" He sputtered out nervously.

"Because," the bully said with a tired voice, "you're not strong enough to handle it." Kevin grit his teeth, shame and anger filling his chest as he opened his mouth to tell that _arrogant, no good, horrible, self-centered brat just how-_

"No one is."

Kevin was once again shocked into silence. Edd turned to him, his eyes cold and distant, a frown twisting his lips downward. When he spoke, his voice was firm.

"You should leave."

"Hold on a second-"

"What?"

"I don't get it," Kevin said, exasperated. "You're making no sense."

"I believe I made myself very clear."

"Okay, sure_-_"

"Leave, Pumpkin," Edd said, putting more force behind his words. Kevin scowled, throwing himself off the bed and slamming the pillow down angrily. He only took a couple steps toward the door before turning around, his rage making him brave.

"Y'know what? No! I am not leaving here until you explain. Why on earth would you want to stop the bullying if _you're _the bully? This is all because _you _wanted it to happen! I wouldn't be here right now unless _you _decided it was fine that I get beaten on daily basis! What the fuck is wrong with you? Is this some kind of twisted joke to you?" Kevin screamed, waving his hands around as he spoke. "Oh, let me guess. You get one _taste _of what I get almost every single day and you realize 'holy shit, this actually really hurts' and suddenly you have a conscious? Who knew! If that was all it took, why didn't I think of it sooner! Oh wait! It's _wrong _to hurt people, regardless of how much they deserve it! Funny how that works, isn't it? Too bad you couldn't have figured that out yourself, smart guy!"

With that, Kevin stormed out, blindly wiping away angry tears as he clomped down the stairs and to the front door. His hands shook considerably as he reached for the front door, clenching his teeth and willing the tears away. He really didn't want to be seen looking like a mess, especially not around Edd's house. He would not look weak. He would not look childish.

He gripped the knob and attempted to open the door, but an arm against the door stopped him. Startled, the nerd turned to see a very pensive Edd leaning against the door frame, his face set in obvious pain. His breath consisted of small gasps, making it difficult to speak.

"I never...wanted...to see...you broken," he said.

"Then you shouldn't have been the one so willing to do it," Kevin murmured, anger still clawing at his insides. Edd shook his head.

"Always hurt...never broken."

It was true, as much as Kevin hated to admit it. Edd pushed him, but never to the breaking point. He wasn't the one who made his arm snap.

"Wh-why did you do it?" Kevin whispered, his voice breaking.

_"Anything's...better...than being...ignored."_

Kevin let the words sink in. Edd had been ignored by his family all his life. He had spent years in isolation, simply because he was a little different. No one to ask him how his day went, or how he felt, to chase away his nightmares, to cook him meals, to be silly with him, to love him or tell him he was needed. He was entirely, and utterly alone for most of his life. He wasn't popular at school because he hardly spoke a word and didn't get along with the other kids. Then he was given attention from the class bullies. Kevin couldn't remember how it started, but he knew that they had been impressed with Edd's sharp temper and cold demeanor and took him in. For the first time in his life, Edd had someone close to him. They weren't good people, to be sure, but anything was better than being alone.

Perhaps, in some desperation to be accepted, Edd had accepted his role as the menacing, dark person people saw him to be. His anger towards his own personal situation probably didn't help, and he ended up becoming the school's worst nightmare. So when he saw people like Kevin, instead of befriending them, he tormented them. It was backwards, it was wrong, but it was the only way Edd had ever been shown affection. Notes and disappointed stares from the parents who were supposed to love him, angry companions who only stuck around because he was intimidating to other people, and a possible rejection from the general public because he loved his own kind.

Kevin had always assumed the bullies bothered him for their own pleasure.

He never thought they would do it because they _didn't know what else to do. _

"You're scared, aren't you? Of losing anyone that cares about you." Edd's clenched jaw gave him away.

"Not everyone is going to hate you for being _you, _Edd," Kevin whispered.

.

_"D'you hate me?"_

_"I sure used to. And, after all this... I don't know what to think. I hate it."_

_"I didn't want this."_

_._

_"How long have you been alone...?" _

_"Long enough."_

_._

_"What's the point?"_

_"Of what?"_

_"Letting those guys beat me up if you just have to patch me up afterwards."_

_"Maybe I like patching you up, _Pumpkin."__

.

_"We didn't raise a queer._

_Remember that, Eddward."_

_._

_"Il n'est pas grave, Citrouille."_

_._

_"Back _off." __

.

Kevin gave a sad smile, looking into the deep blue eyes of the former bully.

"I don't hate you."

.

Kevin successfully maneuvered Edd to the couch where the swimmer collapsed, hissing lightly at the pain it brought. Kevin sat on the other end, his legs draped across Edd's. Kevin had retrieved the last of their movies from upstairs, and put the DVD in. It was an action film, but the loud music and flashing lights couldn't keep Edd from falling into a deep sleep before the first hour was over. He had looked exhausted, and Kevin stayed as still as possible to avoid waking him. When ten o clock rolled around, Kevin crept off his former bully and grabbed his things. Just before he left, he turned off the movie and shut the lights off, lightly placing his hand on the arm of the tall teen in farewell. Satisfied, he left himself out of the house and into the cold, dark night.

He walked silently, his breath forming a cloud in front of him as he made his way to his bike. He pulled the machine down the street a bit before turning it on, not wanting the loud engine to wake the raven haired boy inside. He then sped off, making his way home. The frozen air nipped at his exposed neck and hands, making it hard to enjoy the short ride. Kevin's mind, however, was far from the thrill of his bike.

He thought about his relationship with Eddward. It had started out so hostile and was now, what? Friendly? Tolerable, to say the least. He wasn't sure how it would go on from here, or how he wanted it to go, but every time he imagined Edd's fallen face as Kevin yelled at him, his heart hurt. He decided, right then and there with the wind whipping his clothes in a flurry, that it was time to wipe the slate clean.

What Edd had done was so, so wrong.

What happened to Edd was so, so wrong.

Kevin was pretty tired of trying to decide if Edd's actions were as heinous as the actions against him, so the red headed finally concluded that they were even in horrific nature.

Both boys were victims, and that was that.

It seemed to easy, and surely, there would be many complications in being cordial with the frightening teenager, but it felt right. There would be no more cat and mouse, no more bully and nerd, no more victims.

Kevin grinned at freeing it all felt.

.

.

.

.

**So there you have it, folks.**

**The End.**

**I'm kidding. I'm totally kidding I swear.**

**We haven't even gotten to the fun part yet!**

***laughs maniacally***

**Write me a review on how you felt about this!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey friends!**

**First off, a HUGE THANK YOU to all that reviewed last time. I got an awesome turn out! (and to everyone that told me to study or bade me good luck for my finals- thanks! It has been life-saving.) That being said, we got a lot of new friends in the last few days. So welcome! I'm glad to have y'all here! Make yourself at home. I look forward to stalking your profiles to see what y'all are into and have written!**

**Second, I've been meaning to tell you guys something. I know my stories always deal with some pretty serious topics. Abuse, bullying, anxiety, etc, etc. These issues aren't just in fanfiction, unfortunately. They're real, and I'm sure a bunch of you deal with them on a daily basis. I just want you to know that you can always talk to me. I can't fix anything, but if you just need someone to talk to, I'd really like to be there for you. Y'all have supported me and I think I should try to return that favor. **

**I love you guys!**

**-M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kevin was able to sneak back home without his dad confronting him. It was a pain to walk around so quietly, and the redhead cursed himself for hiding, but he figured he'd had enough heart-to-hearts for the night. He crept up the stairs and into his room, making his way through the darkness. He closed his door as quietly as he could, quickly changing into a pair of pajama bottoms and a loose t shirt before slipping beneath the cool covers. He sighed in relief that he hadn't been caught and fell asleep thinking about what had happened that day.

Little did he know that his father was well aware of his little sneak-in. The man had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for his son, and was woken when the door shut behind him. He waited until he heard the padded footsteps cease before getting up. The man then got up and walked to his room, slipping inside and turning on a lamp at his bedside. On the nightstand was a photograph, one that Kevin's father tried to avoid looking at on most occasions. It was an old snapshot, showing three smiling faces in it. There was the man himself, arm outstretched with the camera, his arm slung around a beautiful woman who held an ecstatic six year old in her arms. The woman had a soft, kind smile that never reached her eyes. The boy, however, could barely contain his joy.

It was the first and last vacation they had ever taken together. To celebrate the boy's graduation from his first year of school, the family had driven many hours to one of the biggest amusement parks in the country, somewhere none of them had ever been, save the man himself, many years ago. They had spent the entire day riding silly rides, eating bizarre and delicious foods, introducing the boy to fairy tale creatures and princesses alike, ending with a fireworks show that the man swore started his little boy's passion for making things tick.

In the picture they were a perfect little flock. And, the man always assures himself, at the time they were perfectly happy. The man told himself that he had never been happier that day. That his little vacation with his little family had been a little piece of Heaven. He tells himself that up until that point, there had been nothing to worry about.

The man sighed, wondering if he'd ever stop lying to himself.

Sure, things had been _close _to the perfect that day- the weather was warm and sunny, his little boy was the most excited he'd ever been in his life, running and jumping and laughing at the wonder of the place, and his girl had been smiling at him all day, but...

That was when it started.

It had been little things- arguments happening more than they had been, little shakes of the head as she sighed, sending his boy off to bed early every night so they could 'talk it out', empty beer bottles in the trash, and long car rides he didn't know she was taking.

Little by little, she began to distant herself from him, first emotionally then physically. After she stopped talking to him about what was bothering her, she would brush him off, denying him little physical affection if any at all. He remembered sitting up in bed after realizing they hadn't even hugged each other in over two weeks- he was worried she was suffering from depression. After all, they had gotten together young and he sometimes feared she was afraid of being a parent...

"Hey," he whispered, shaking her shoulder lightly. She moaned, turning over and ignoring him. He tried again, being as gentle as possible. She gave him a sleepy scowl, turning over to squint at him.

"What?" she demanded, not happy to have been awoken.

"I-I just wanted to know what's up," he stammered, not sure how to word what he was saying.

"You woke me up this late to ask me _what's up?" _she challenged.

"No! I just-" he sighed, running a hand through his hair "-I'm worried about you. You've been...distant."

Her face dropped, and she wouldn't look at him.

"Babe?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Her voice was curt, almost plastic sounding.

"Yes you do. You won't talk to me about anything anymore. You just disappear for no reason at all for hours and you started drinking, even though you said you were done with it after you got pregnant."

"I'm fine."

Now he was getting frustrated. "No you're not! Why won't you just _talk _to me?"

"And tell you what, exactly? That I'm cheating on you? Is that what you think is going on?"

"What? No! That's not-I wasn't thinking that! Why would you suggest that? What-how-are you?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why-"

"I just don't wanna do this anymore!" she said, before covering her angry face with a pillow.

"Huh? Do what?" he asked rhetorically before his face drained a bit of color. He gently lifted a corner of the pillow to reveal the woman's arms that were covering her tear stained face.

"Hey, hey, c'mere," he said, his voice laced with concern as he moved behind her and pulled her into his lap, her hands covering her face. She continued to sob, her small frame shaking. Instinctively, she buried her head into his shoulder and cried, as she had done many times before. His arms went around her, rubbing her back and shoulders comfortingly.

"Shh. Shh. Hey, it's gonna be alright. Promise. Don't worry, you're okay. You're okay. Just tell me. What can't you do anymore?" he asked cautiously, silently praying she wouldn't say what he thought she was going to. The woman slowly peeked out from her hands and her guilty expression gave her answer before her mouth did.

Apparently God had been a tad too busy that night.

She opened up to him that night, confessing that she had been meeting up with someone for a while. They had never done anything, but she felt deeply connected to him, and even claimed that she was in love. The man had found out she was with someone and had refused to see her again, telling her that she would have to choose one or other, and not contact him unless she was sure. Kevin's father respected him for that. The woman continued to weep as she told him that she wanted to badly to see him again, to the point where she considered running away. She knew she was being horrifically selfish, and she hated herself for it, but she couldn't deny the attraction she felt towards the other man.

In that moment, Kevin's father knew he had two options. He could easily tell her that she was being selfish and that she would be betraying not only him but their son as well by leaving them for someone she just met. He could yell at her for being unfaithful, for being greedy and even threaten to find the man himself and teach him a lesson for taking her heart away.

But, just as these thoughts were overtaking him, he remembered his own mother. The man's father had worked long hours in a factory to raise money for the family, only coming home of the weekends and leaving his wife to raise the family. She was a kind, but strong woman who wasn't well accepted into the small town. People thought it was wrong for a woman to have so much power in her own household, but his mother had never relented.

"Never question a woman's motives- she only does what her heart says is right. She may not please everyone, but I'd be damned if she doesn't do what she thinks is right."

In remembering those words, the man's cold demeanor thawed. He knew she was suffering from guilt- that explained the alcohol. She wasn't doing it to hurt him or their son, he knew. She had gotten caught in a bad situation, and she was torn. She ached to be the person their son could look up to- but she would have to sacrifice her own happiness. The man knew he had no right to force that upon her.

With such thoughts in mind, the man held her even tighter, his vice catching as he whispered something in her ear that she would never forget.

"I will never, _never, _clip your wings."

She had cried with more fervor after that, thanking him repeatedly for his understanding and his compassion on her even when she believed she did not deserve it. His heart ached, but he knew it was the right thing to do. They fell asleep in each other's arms, spending their last night together with a new perspective. His being fear, and hers being newfound freedom. The next morning, she packed her things and was gone before the sun hit high noon. In the spur of the moment, she told their son she was going away for a bit and hugged him tightly. Ever so trusting, the freckled boy hugged her back, smiling, telling her to be back soon.

The man had sent the boy off to a friend's house before breaking down. He broke every empty bottle he could find, punched a hole in the wall, tore down the curtains, and broke every picture in the house. As he was about to break the last one left, his mother had appeared unexpectedly. He never found out why she came.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice surprisingly calm as she looked at her son who stood with the bat hung over his head. He dropped the wooden weapon, tears streaming down his face.

"She left."

His mother said nothing.

"This morning. Last night she told me she's in love with someone else, and now she's gone." his voice was rough from screaming, barely above a whisper.

"What are you going to do about it?"

The man looked at his aging mother, confused.

"What?"

"Are you going to continue breaking things or are you going to do something about it?"

"She's gone, Ma. Long gone."

"I'm not telling you to go get her back, dear. I'm asking you what are you going to do about that?" she said, pointing to the man's chest where a broken heart beat.

.

He sent his son to live with his mother, hugging the boy with a tear stained face and promising him he would be back soon. He knew his mother would help explain the situation to the boy, because he simply couldn't make himself.

It took him three months, twenty therapy sessions, fifteen hours in a church, ten half-written letters, five completely sleepless nights, and an innumerable amount of time thinking about what he did wrong to feel like himself again. He wasn't doing it so he could say he recovered, he wasn't doing it do he could find someone else, and he certainly wasn't doing it because he was worried for his own well-being.

He did it all for his little boy. When he appeared on the front porch of his mother's house, on his knees with his arms outstretched, part of him feared the boy wouldn't respond. But, as if God was making up for ignoring him the first time, the boy lit up when he saw his father's face and he charged into the man's arms, both of their eyes wet with tears.

"You came back!" the boy cried happily, his voice making him hiccup, "I-(hic)-thought you'd-(hic)-never-(hic)-come back!"

"I wouldn't leave you, buddy. Never ever. Never again."

The boy came home the next day. And, despite the man trying to hide it, the boy eventually found the one picture they had left of the boy's mother. He insisted they keep it, just so they never forgot what she looked like.

So there it stayed, sitting on the man's dresser like a broken record, useless and replaying the same thing over and over again.

.

Kevin called Nat the next day, hoping for a change in scenery. That, and he was hoping that the teal-haired boy would have some advice for him on what to do about Edd. He wasn't ready to tell Nazz yet, and he figured the situation was weird enough the strange teen would know exactly how to help. After a phone call or two ("hey sweet cheeks! I am DYING to see your cute face again! Let's go on a date!"), Kevin had agreed to meet Nat in a restaurant located in a city somewhere between their two houses. His father was still in his room, and Kevin figured he was sleeping. He left the man a note and rode away without a second glance.

When Kevin arrived to the address Nat had given him, pulling up to a fancy looking coffee shop. He shut the engine off and poked his head in, looking for his friend. In a corner booth sat the teal haired boy, his arm slung around a very annoyed looking employee. Kevin approached cautiously, not wanting to interrupt anything.

"Kevin! Babe! Long time no see!" Nat hollered, waving the ginger over. Kevin quickly walked over and slid onto the bench seat across from the two other boys, one looking like he couldn't be happier, and one looking like he'd rather be anywhere else.

"Kev, this is my _incredibly hot _friend-"

"Fuck off, Goldberg," the boy replied, hotly, crossing his arms. "If I thought you'd be here today I would have called in sick."

"Nah, you missed me. Don't play hard to get," Nat countered, raising his eyebrows suggestively. "So, Kev, how's it hanging? I know you don't just call me for the kicks and giggles- I know you have _something _to dish, dontcha?"

Kevin nodded, looking from Nat to the other boy, wondering if he should confide in him with both of them there. However, neither of them moved, in fact, the one boy even raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well," Kevin bega, clearing his throat, "so there's this kid.."

.

When he finished, both he and Nat had finished their drinks, and the angry had gone back to work, although he came back to listen every time he was free. Both had been relatively silent as Kevin told them the story, aside from a few grunts from the boy and a few snickers from Nat.

"...and then I left, because I didn't know what else to do. I'm just really confused, yknow?"

"Well, this _Edd _guy seems pretty complicated, K," Nat started, speaking seriously for the first time since they had met. The angry boy nodded, agreeing with Nat for the first time since they had met.

"The kid's a shithead. Stay away," he instructed curtly.

"Now, now, babe, I don't know. He seems to really benefit from Kevin being there. But I would agree that he's a total jerk." Nat said, ignoring the glare the boy next to him.

"I just- I feel so _bad _for him. I don't know. It hurts," Kevin admitted, putting a hand to his chest. The angry boy rolled his eyes, flipping his short auburn (almost magenta?) hair out of his eyes. Nat smiled.

"Kevin..."

"What?"

"Do you _like _him?"

Kevin looked at him innocently. "I mean, yeah. I guess we're friends now or something."

The angry boy scoffed. Kevin gave him a confused face.

"Please excuse James, here. It seems to be his time of the _month_, if ya know what I mean."

"_Rave," _the boy corrected angrily, socking Nat on the arm as the teal haired boy broke out laughing.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!"

Nat pulled the boy closer, forcing him to rest his head on his shoulder, and while he didn't look pleased, the boy didn't move.

"Kev, I meant do you _like _like him. As in, do you have a crush on him."

Kevin blinked.

"No! No, of course not! I don't-I'm not-" Kevin stammered, not wanting to be offensive. Nat raised a hand understandingly.

"Hey, it's cool. I was just wondering. It seems weird that you would be so forgiving to someone you didn't, yknow, have feelings for."

Kevin considered this. It was weird, wasn't it?

Did he like Edd?

Kevin shook his head. He didn't even want to consider it. He had enough complications to worry about.

The angry boy announced he was getting off work, and Kevin used the moment to announce that he was going home. He didn't want to impose on the boy's time any further, as he sensed that they were planning to hang out after Rave was done working. Nat got up and hugged him affectionately, assuring him that all would be well. Rave was next, giving Kevin a nod and an offhand "if he hits you again, beat the shit out of him". With that, Kevin exited the shop and got onto his bike, riding back home where his distraught father sat in the living room once again, waiting for him.

.

.

.

**Well? **

**What did you think of the background story for Kevin's father? **

**Didja miss Nat? (I'm sorry he wasn't being super flirty and silly in this chapter-but he'll be back!)**

**Predictions? Thoughts? Worries? Wants? Anything?**

**.**

**Follow me on tumblr! 'wiseyetharmless'**

**Until next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys. Thanks for all the support y'all have been giving, and for being such great people. I love all of you. Finals are officially OVER. I'm sick, miserable, and a little worse for wear, but I survived!  
><strong>

**Reverse! Universe and characters belong to Asphyxion (bless him)**

**Nat belongs to c2ndy2cid**

**Rave belongs to Kirakurry**

**Original characters belong to Danny Antonucci  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Junior?"

Kevin startled, whipping around to find his dad sitting on the couch. He thought he was home alone, and had barely made it through the door two steps before his father's booming voice called out to him.

"Hey dad."

The man held a hand out, motioning for the boy to sit across from him. Kevin put his helmet on the banister and obeyed, perching cautiously on the chair. His father only called him 'Junior' when he meant business or was trying (and failing) to be casual. Kevin thought back on the last couple of days and tried to think of an instance that would get him in trouble. His father had barely even seen each other lately! The last conversation they had was a couple days ago, before school, when...

_Oh wait._

Kevin's father, as if reading his son's mind, held out a hand, flexing fingers in a 'gimmie' sort of way. Kevin pulled up his sleeve and gently laid his arm in his father's grip. The man inspected the make-shift cast, lightly rapping his knuckles against it. Kevin winced, afraid it would break.

"Did that hurt?" his father asked cautiously.

"No, I just-it's fine."

"Who did this?"

Kevin looked away. "I already told you-just a friend of mine."

"This is pretty advanced stuff for your 'friend' to be doing. And dangerous."

"Like I said, he's studying to be a doctor or something."

"Does _he _have a name?"

Kevin sighed silently. He really hoped his dad wouldn't push the subject.

"Edd."

"Does this _Edd _realize how dangerous this is? If your arm isn't set, it could mend wrong and cause serious problems, and then you'll have to surgery or something."

Kevin's face burned with shame. Why did he think he could hide the cast from his dad? Why didn't he just call his father instead of Edd? He could have told him he fell down the stairs and get a real cast, no questions asked. _That would have been so much easier! Now he's going to ask all these questions and be suspicious of me and he's going to find out and freak out, I can't-_

"Are you even listening?"

Kevin snapped his head up. "Yeah. Sorry. I shouldn't have asked for his help. Sorry."

Kevin's father dropped his son's arm and stood. "C'mon," he instructed, pulling a set of keys out of his pocket and headed for the door. Kevin scrambled out of chair and after his father.

"Where are we going?" he asked, pulling his sleeve back down as he trotted to keep up with his tall father.

"To get you a _real_ cast and a _real_ x-ray from a _real_ doctor."

Kevin couldn't help but wish he could do the same for Edd and his ribs.

On the way to the hospital, Kevin pondered what Nat had said earlier. It was pretty confusing to him. Was there no other explanation for Kevin's actions? Did he _like _Edd and not know it? Or did he know it? Sure, he felt butterflies in his stomach around the guy, but was that because he had a crush on him or was that just fear? Was there a difference? How was he supposed to tell?

Then again, he did a lot of things for Nazz, and Kevin didn't think he liked _her. _He never got tongue-twisted or nervous or giddy with Nazz. But he felt happier around her, for sure. Was _that _liking someone? It would make sense that one would feel happier around someone they like, right? Or would it make more sense that they feel nervous? Kevin hadn't ever read a romance novel, but he remembered Nazz talking about it once. She said something like "why are people always so freaked out around their crushes? Why is it so hard for people to just _talk? _And man, it's cliche..."

Not that Kevin really trusted those books, but if they were even a little true, that would mean he liked Edd. He hoped he didn't- that would cause a whole new world of problem that he didn't need.

Besides, Edd was still a jerk.

And jeez, Kevin wasn't into _guys! _Kevin's face burned as he realized how ridiculous he was being. There was no way he could like another guy. He didn't think poorly on Edd for being gay, and he would never judge someone for being into guys, but...

_But what? _Kevin asked himself. _If it's not weird that he's different then it wouldn't be weird if you were too. You've never liked a guy-but you haven't liked a girl either, right? Unless I like Nazz or something... but I would know that, right? I'm pretty sure if I really like someone, I would know it. God, why does it even matter? Like someone or not, who cares! I've got bigger problems to worry about right now. Honestly, Kev. Pull yourself together. Focus on what's important, for Heaven's sake. Like how you're going to get dad's trust again._

Kevin peeked over at his father, who was focused on the road. Kevin often thought about how different and yet incredibly similar he and his father were. They looked pretty similar, with bright red hair, freckles, and a cowlick on the front of their scalps that made their bangs fall a little weird. Kevin was obviously a lot scrawnier, but he figured that was because of his lack of physical activity. His father said he inherited his smarts from his mother. Turns out Kevin's father wasn't the best student growing up, and his athletics were his only saving grace in college. Kevin knew he inherited his temper from his father, even clenching his fists the same way his dad did when riled up. They both had foul language when angry, and both even used similar insults, although Kevin would never admit it.

There were a few things Kevin guessed were from his mother's side, though he never dared to ask. Kevin's eyes were dark green, but his father's were almost black. The boy also had a knack for being clumsy, something has father didn't share. But, most of all, Kevin had horrible eye-sight. He desperately needed his glasses to see anything, but his father had perfect vision. In the only picture they had of Kevin's mother she wore sunglasses, but Kevin didn't know if they were prescription or not. Part of him hoped she had bad eyes like he did, so they had something in common.

Maybe she squinted like he did when she read something far away. Maybe her bright green eyes were something people often complimented her on. Or, perhaps, Kevin often thought with a laugh, she tripped over her own two feet a lot, accidentally making a scene in public and embarrassing herself while Kevin's father doubled over in hysterics at her clumsiness. Maybe that's why he had liked her. She was a beautiful woman, no doubt, and smart, but Kevin always imagined his father really falling for her adorable awkwardness. He knew it wasn't likely, but when he thought of how they met, that always came to mind.

"Yo! Junior! Get out of the car!" Kevin's father called, already on his way to the hospital door. Kevin snapped out of his daydream and ran after his father. They entered the non-emergency care unit, where Kevin's father pointed to an empty row of chairs. Kevin plopped down on the nearest seat, looking around the wing. He had only been there a couple of times in his life, neither case being a very pleasant visit. Once, when Kevin was ten, he'd gotten a really bad flu that lasted over a week, and his father had taken him to get medicine. Another time, more recently, Kevin's father had split his hand open while working with sheet metal, forcing Kevin to drive both of them over when he was fourteen. Kevin had been almost hyperventilating at the sight of so much blood, but his father had been rather calm, giving him instructions on how to get to the hospital with relative ease. Later, newly stitched, his father told him he'd had much worse before. Kevin wasn't surprised.

But this time, with no hysteria or crazy sickness meddling with his brain, Kevin could really look around the place. It was a busy, noisy place, with nurses and doctors going every which way. There seemed to be patients with every problem imaginable. There was a kid holding his head and swaying slightly, leading Kevin to assume he had gotten a concussion, a young girl rubbing her pink eyes as her mother scolded her, a teenage girl with a medical mask that erupted into horrible wet coughs every thirty seconds or so, a man leaning against another man and wincing every time he stepped on his left foot, and on old lady with what looked like chicken pocks, scratching vigorously at her face and arms as she waited.

It wasn't long before Kevin and his father got called up and led into the back room, where Kevin was seated on an examination table covered in plastic. He squirmed a bit, making the paper crinkle loudly. A kind looking woman in a business suit say waiting, typing at a computer a minute before turning to Kevin's father with a warm smile.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Turley. You must be Mr. Barr."

Kevin's father shook her hand and nodded. Dr. Turley then turned to Kevin. "You must be the one with the broken arm, yes?" Kevin pulled up his sleeve and showed her the cast. She quirked an eyebrow and examined it carefully, a curious expression on her face. "Interesting. Did you do this yourself, young man?"

"No, my friend did."

"My my. It's well made, for someone your age."

After that, she took out a little saw and took apart Kevin's cast, inspecting Kevin's bare arm carefully before sticking it in special x-ray machine and taking a picture. She came back with a black film that she held up to the light, showing Kevin's bone. She was relieved to find that it was a very small fracture, one that didn't need to be re-set. She then put on her own cast, taking just as long and making it just as painful as Edd's cast had been. This time, however, it was a black cast, per Kevin's request. Kevin and the doctor talked while she attended to him, including her asking him how he hurt himself. Kevin looked at his father a moment before lowering his eyes and giving her the same answer he gave his dad. She believed him and told him to be more careful before sending the two men on their way.

On their way out, Kevin's father paused, doing a double take at one of the doctors as the man passed. He stopped so abruptly Kevin ran into him, emitting a small _oof _as he came into contact with his dad.

"What the heck?" Kevin asked.

His father shook his head, running a hand through his hair with a flustered sigh. "Nothing. C'mon, let's go."

Confused and slightly annoyed, Kevin followed. They climbed back into the man's truck, going back home. Once they arrived, Kevin and his father cooked a quick dinner together, saying almost nothing to one another as they worked. Kevin's father seemed deep in thought, and Kevin didn't feel like pushing for a conversation. As the minutes passed, however, and by the time they sat down to eat, the young boy had grown tired of the awkward silence and spoke up, breaking his father out of whatever trance he was in.

"So..."

"So what?"

Kevin reeled for something to say. "Uh-so-what's the worst things you've ever been in the hospital for?"

Kevin's father choked on his water, turning into a coughing fit for a minute before he was able to speak again. "Where did that come from?"

"I dunno, I was just wondering. Why?"

"That's not something you want to know."

Kevin leaned forward slightly, intrigued. "Why? Is it gory or something? Or really embarrassing? Did you fall out of a tree or something?"

Kevin's father glared at him. "Of course not! I've got great coordination, thank you very much. It was a lot worse than that."

"What? What was it?"

Kevin's father shook his head. "I'll tell you when you're older."

"What? C'mon! I can handle it! Just because I got sick that one time when you told me about labor-"

"Don't remind me. And it's not because it's gross. It's just-you'll just know when you're older."

"Why?" Kevin whined.

"'Cuz I said so! Besides, it's not even a funny story. What was funny was the time I had to get stitches after falling on my bike."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup. I had this old bike-not a motorcycle, yknow, but like a pedal bike as a kid, and after having it for so many years, I crashed it and lost the seat. I usually stood when riding, so it was no big deal, right? But then one time, I had to get something off the roof, and being an idiot kid I though I'd just stand on the broken part and grab it. Well, I didn't put the kickstand out all the way and the bike rolled forward, moving out from underneath me. I fell, hitting my arm on the broken part of the bike and got this," Kevin's father pointed to a long, prominent scar on the inside of his arm that ran from the middle of his forearm to just a couple inches above his elbow. It was a scar Kevin had seen a million times over, but never knew the story behind.

"-so anyway, it hurt like hell and this neighbor kid found me bleedin' all over the place, and I swear, he thought I had been shot or something."

Kevin laughed with his father, imagining some poor kid finding his father in such a state. His father wasn't clumsy like he was, but had a knack for getting himself injured. Stitches were commonplace and casts were nothing out of the ordinary. Sometimes Kevin's father joked that as a kid he almost felt naked without some type of bandage on his body.

Kevin shook his head and busted up, watching as his father waved his arms around frantically and made funny faces as he impersonated the neighbor who tried to help him after his fall.

Kevin and his father spent the rest of the night telling funny stories and laughing at each other, making Kevin forget all about the worst injury his father had ever had and the cast currently encasing his left arm.

But he felt closer to his father then he had in years, and that was all that mattered.

.

.

.

**So, falling out of a tree? Yeah, I did that. Major concussion, people. **

**And the bike story? That happened to _my _dad. (Love you, you old man!) **

**What did y'all think of the chapter? Thoughts? Anxieties? Predictions? Rants? **

**Review and follow me on tumblr! (wiseyetharmless)**

**Love you!**


	23. Chapter 23

**This chapter is dedicated to Cuteywiththeglasses. **

**Love y'all!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kevin was used to being startled from behind. His bullies had a thing for making him miserable, and scaring the crap out of him was something they enjoyed only second to beating the daylights out of him. He was often tripped, pushed, kicked or picked up and thrown with little to no warning. It was something that had given him growing paranoia over the years, to the point where he had once jumped at his own shadow. It was embarrassing, but it was also infuriating to think his bullies had messed with his head so much. He did his best to conquer his fears, but it seemed as if his phobia of the towering teenage boys would be something he never really got over. And the startling. He never got used to it.

So when a certain blonde popped out of _nowhere _and jumped on Kevin, it was only natural for the boy to go weak in the knees and fall to the ground with a frightened yelp. Nazz fell with him, landing on him with a loud _oof. _Her head lay on Kevin's chest, her arms locked around his neck from her attempt to hug him. Kevin's glasses had been knocked off, so he scrambled to disentangle himself from whoever was atop him. Once he had collected his precious eye wear, he let out a sigh and lay his head back on the ground, relieved. The girl next to him was glaring at her friend.

"What," she asked coolly, a hint of venom in her voice, "was that all about, mister?"

"You scared me! I didn't see you. Sorry, Nazz."

The girl huffed, placing her palms down and pushing herself off the ground. She then extended a hand to Kevin, who gladly took her assistance and stood up. As Nazz dusted herself off, Kevin suddenly realized what had made it hard to figure out who she was without his glasses. She looked so... _fancy. _Her hair, normally pulled back into a neat bun or braid, was let loose and curled, her blonde hair looking especially shiny. She had on a large sweater tucked into a short skirt that didn't quite reach her knees. She had on long black leggings and large fuzzy boots that looked comfy. Her ensemble was topped off with sparkly, silver jewelery on her wrists, neck and ears.

Kevin blinked, taking it all in.

"Woah, Nazz, you look so..._weird."_

Nazz went from expectant to annoyed in .25 seconds, scowling and turning on her heel, walking away. Kevin, finally understanding that what he had said was not what she had wanted to hear, ran after her.

"Wait! Slow down, wait," he implored, putting a hand on her shoulder and stopping her. He then noticed her face. She never wore much makeup, but today her eyelids were painted a smudgy gray color, and her pink cheeks seemed to have sparkles on them. Her frown was colored a deep red color, the lipstick reminding Kevin slightly of blood. He shuddered, shaking his head to rid himself of the image.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, looking helpless, "you don't look weird. I was just...it doesn't matter. But you look really great. Promise."

Nazz's face softened, and her ruby lips turned into a small smile. "Thanks."

"Why did you decide to dress up?"

Then Nazz's smile really brightened, her face breaking into a delighted grin. "Ohmigod! That's what I wanted to tell you! My book, Kev! They've taken it! They're going to edit it! I have a meeting with the main editor after school today!"

She held her fists up to her chest, practically shaking with excitement. Kevin put his hands on her shoulders, beaming. "Wow, Nazz! That's really awesome! Are you nervous?"

"You have no idea," she admitted, putting her hands on her cheeks. "What if I say something stupid, or trip, or-"

"You'll do wonderfully."

.

Nazz and Kevin walked to class together, Nazz filling in the redhead about all the details of her publisher on the way there. As it turned out, the intelligent blonde had been given an offer for not one, but three of her books, all of which would be published and it stores by the time summer rolled around. That night she was scheduled to meet with the head of the branch, take pictures and sign documents. Kevin was happy for her, and proud of her success. She flounced into her classroom almost bursting with joy.

On his way to his own classroom, Kevin decided he wanted to help Nazz celebrate. He thought he'd surprise her with a night out to the movies, or a fancy dinner he could make. _I should invite Nat! It's about time those two met and he would be all over this kind of thing. He probably knows how to surprise people better anyway. Maybe I should invite his friend too. What was that kid's name? Rain? Rage? Rave! It was Rave. He could come too. I wonder if he's always so angry all the time. Maybe it's just Nat. Or he's-_

Kevin's thoughts were interrupted when a familiar voice cut through his mantra.

"Pumpkin."

The nerd whipped his head up, glancing around the hall for the source of the voice. Leaning against the lockers was a tall, dark haired boy giving the red head a sly smirk. He raised a hand and beckoned Kevin to come closer, peaking the nerd's curiosity. He walked over, wondering what on earth the tall boy could possibly want from him.

"Go to the natatorium directly after school. Don't stop to talk anyone-just go straight to there. Do you understand?"

_What the hell?_

"Well, hi to you too. Wait, what? You want me to go _where? _No, wait, why? What are you talking about?" Kevin was annoyed at his demand, and utterly confused. Edd rolled his eyes, pushing off the lockers and bending slightly to stand eye to eye with the ginger.

"Don't ask questions. I am not going to argue about this. After school, go immediately to the natatorium."

"The nada-what?"

"Honestly, Pumpkin, educate yourself. The swimming pool. We're having practice today, and you're going to be there." With that, the taller boy straightened and walked away, not sparing a second glance at the nerd who stood trying to understand what had just happened.

_Did Eddward just make me agree to going to his dumb swim meet? Why? And why right after school? So I don't miss anything? Who cares? It's a swim practice! Don't they just do laps or something? Why would I need to be there? He's so pushy! Maybe I won't go. He has no right to boss me around, right?_

Then Kevin remembered who Edd was. AKA, a jerk and a bully. Kevin thought they had reached some kind of truce the other night, but for all he knew, Edd was just as willing to beat him up as before. The last thing Kevin wanted was to erupt another round of violence, all at his expense. He also didn't want to cave to the boy's demands. Everyone kept telling him to stand up for himself, and part of him wanted to. Kevin almost rolled his eyes. He knew fighting back would get him nowhere, especially where Edd was concerned. In a fight between his pride and his safety, Kevin wasn't stupid enough to let his ego get in the way of physical security.

_Looks like I'm going to a swim meet. _Kevin winced as a thought popped into his head. _Hope they don't expect me to do laps with them. I can't really swim. _

.

Kevin stepped into his Biology class, shuffling into a desk near the back. It was his last class of the day, and he was more than ready for school to let out. He had forgotten his homework in two of his classes, something he never did. It was a long, embarrassing day, and he couldn't wait until it was over. He slumped over in his seat, resting his forehead on his arms and accidentally knocking his hat off his head, where it rolled off his desk and onto the floor. He peeked out, about to grab for the hat when a hand reached out and carefully picked it up before he could. He looked up to see the Doc humbly hand him back his hat, a small smile on the professor's face.

"Thanks," Kevin said, sitting up and adjusting his hat back on his red hair.

"Not at all, Mr. Barr. My pleasure," the Doc said quietly, his warm voice strangely comforting. "How are you doing?"

Kevin shrugged. He didn't want the Doc to know what had been happening lately, but he didn't want to lie. "It's...pretty crazy, actually."

"I can see that," the Doc said, gesturing to the cast on Kevin's arm. Kevin realized that the professor didn't know he had broken his arm, as he had tried hard to keep the other cast hidden. He gave the teacher a sheepish smile, shrugging slightly.

"I'm clumsy."

The Doc, who normally was a very passive person, raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Perhaps it would benefit you to be _more careful _in the future, yes? We wouldn't want you injuring yourself further, would we?"

Kevin blushed slightly. The Doc totally knew. "Yessir."

"Good." the Doc tapped his desk before returning to the front of the classroom. The class went smoothly, albeit sort of boring. They were going over things they had learned over the semester, as Christmas break was coming up and right after that was their final. It was twenty percent of the grade, and if the review was any indication, Kevin knew he was looking at getting an A. When the bell rang, Kevin remembered his 'agreement' with Edd and quickly grabbed his books and left. He walked quickly to his locker, throwing things in an grabbing his messenger bag and slinging it on his shoulder. As he walked, he shot a text to Nazz, wishing her luck in her meeting.

He arrived at the natatorium not fiveminutes after class got out, finding it totally and completely empty. In the still of the silence, a shudder went up Kevin's neck, making him stop and listen. Something in his mind clicked, and he realized that the little meeting may very well be a trap. The natatorium, for safety purposes, had concrete walls that would muffle any and all noise that came out of the ginger's mouth. That, and he was pretty unfamiliar with the building. For all he knew, the front door was the only way in or out. He had only entered the building once before that afternoon, when he was given a tour of the school as a freshman.

He slowly and silently walked around, peering around for any signs of life. It took a few minutes, but he discovered that he was in fact, alone. He did find two partially hidden doors on the other side of the bleachers, and given the signs on the metal doors, they went to a sort of locker room. After his inspection, he retreated to the bleachers, sitting at the top where he could easily see the entire room.

It wasn't too long before the locker room doors opened and swimmers poured out, all in the school's black and white swimming uniform. The girls came out in little huddles, giggling and jumping in the water, yelling about how freezing it was. The boys came out as well, usually on their own. They pushed each other in and splashed one another, mingling with the girls who had braved the cold water already. There were probably thirty of them, most of them with swim caps and goggles, though there were a few who opted out of the extra gear.

Finally, Kevin noticed a figure standing at the head of the pool, his curly ebony hair lightly touching his shoulders. He held a clipboard in hand, and along with his usual dog tags sat a whistle. He looked over the crowd, occasionally writing something on his paper, and Kevin assumed he was taking attendance. After he was done with that, he blew on the whistle shortly twice, getting the attention of the other swimmers. He barked instructions at them, relaying a series of warm ups for them to preform. He set a time limit and gave them the go, watching as they set into action.

The swimmers lined up in rows, taking turns diving, holding their breaths, preforming certain strokes in a pattern, and doing tons and tons of laps. Whenever they got a break, the swimmers would throw themselves against the wall, gasping for breath and putting their head down as they rested. All the while Edd stood, giving orders and advice to the high schoolers below. At one point he gave them a ten minute break, telling them to start a relay race after the break was up. He then sat on the bleachers below Kevin, motioning for the ginger to come sit next to him. Shyly, Kevin obeyed, moving to sit next to the boy.

It was weird seeing Edd so...naked. The boy was incredibly pale, perhaps even more so than Kevin himself, and he didn't have any freckles like the ginger did. Despite his lack of clothing, the swim team captain didn't seem any less intimidating. His posture was just as correct and his scowl was just as real as he sat, keeping his eyes on his team.

"So...do you ever, like, swim?" Kevin asked, wanting to break the silence, raising a hand to motion towards the dozens of swimmers currently practicing.

"Do you honestly think I would have been chosen to be the team captain if I never swam?" the boy shot back. Kevin dropped his hand back into his lap, blushing lightly.

"Well...no..."

"I practice in the mornings," Edd explained curtly. "The coach is on an early vacation and needed someone to officiate the practices until his return. Naturally, I was his first pick."

"No doubt. How early do you come for practice, then?"

Edd looked at the nerd from the corner of his eye, surprised the ginger was so interested. "Six."

"Are you crazy?"Kevin asked, shocked. "That's so early!"

Edd just shrugged. Kevin shook his head. "I could never do that."

They sat together a few more minutes, watching the swimmers do their laps. Kevin could barely comprehend how long the students could go before stopping, doing what must have been miles of laps before they were allowed to rest. While he wasn't a swimmer, the nerd knew that swimming was a very stamina driven sport. The resistance due to the water and the need for quick movement was a pretty demanding combination, and something the ginger knew he couldn't' do. However curious, Kevin found himself wondering why on earth he had been invited to witness it. Sure, it was more interesting than he had originally expected, but he just couldn't connect why it applied to him.

As is reading his mind, Edd looked at him, his voice low and quiet, forcing Kevin to lean in a bit to hear him properly. "Football practice is today. Johnny and Rolf are on the team. I cannot imagine they won't be looking for you. However, they won't look for you here."

"You had me come here so they wouldn't find me?"

Kevin must have sound suspicious, because Edd scowled harder. "Would you rather have them pick you up on their way to practice, then?"

The ginger put his hands up defensively, looking panicked. "No! No, of course not."

"Good. Football practices and swim practices are ever day but Friday. Come here after school and wait until the practice is over. If they find you with me around, they shouldn't bother you."

"Every day?" Again, Kevin gave an aura of disbelief. Edd glared at him, his patience wearing thin.

"Okay okay! I'll be here! But...why?"

Edd knew exactly what he meant. _Why are you helping me? _"I made a point to the boys that they will not bother you. I intend to make sure they follow suit."

Kevin wasn't sure exactly what Edd meant by that, but he wasn't about to complain. He was wary of the source, but a little extra protection wasn't something he wanted to give up. Especially if it meant the boys would leave him alone for good.

Kevin's head went fuzzy with hope as he thought about it. He could barely imagine what it would be like to live bully free. It was almost too much to take.

Was it possible?

.

.

.

**Thoughts? **

**Predictions?**

**Epiphanies? **

**Rants?**

**Review! And follow me on tumblr! (wiseyetharmless)**

**Love you all!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ten days or so...whoops.**

**Family problems, my friends. That's all I have to say. **

**But there is something I need to say. ****Asphyxion is the creator of the reverse AU****, and after doing a bit of research, I discovered two IMPORTANT things. One,**** Rev!Edd was never meant to violent****. As in, he would NEVER hit Kevin or anyone like him. Second, ****Rev!Edd's last name is Rockwell****. Many people give him the last name 'Vincent' or 'Marion', but Asphy clearly calls him Rockwell. I don't think he ever mentioned Rev!Kevin's last name, but the two most popular names in the fandom for him are 'Barr' and 'Anderson'. **

**I'm telling you this because Asphy deserves his credit. That's all.**

**Nat belongs to C2ndy2cid, James (Rave) belong to Kirakurry.**

**Now. Let us continue!**

**.**

**.**

Kevin wasn't sure how it started. Perhaps there were too many awkward silences after school at the natatorium. Perhaps it there was just so much to say. Perhaps it was the result of morbid curiosity. Perhaps, somewhere, there was a bond. It was fragile, and strange, and honestly, pretty toxic, but it was there. Those forced into isolation often look for others who share the pain of loneliness. Perhaps it couldn't be helped. And perhaps, it was for the better.

But Kevin and Edd had started to talk. Face to face, over text, across the hall. With angry shouts, calm explanations and breathy inhales between laughs. They talked about simple things, meaningful things, and things that they had never considered before. They never spoke much in public, but when they were alone or out of earshot, one would turn to the other and begin a conversation.

Every time Kevin stopped to think about _who _he was talking with, he started to stutter and became incredibly embarrassed. Every time Edd stopped to think about _who _he was talking with, his face would darken and he would talk very quietly. As time went on it happened less and less, but there were still times when they both silenced abruptly, not daring to look each other in the eye.

It was on one such occasion, during a swim meet (apparently Edd had only been telling half the truth- he wasn't allowed to swim with the team for a month after his fighting incident but had been given the opportunity to help coach to make up for it), that Kevin had snapped to attention after spacing out. He turned to Edd, who was raising a curious eyebrow.

"Is today Thursday?" he asked the taller boy suddenly. Edd nodded, never saying anything aloud that he didn't have to. The former bully was a man of few words until you got him angry.

"It's the last day of school before winter break, isn't it?"

Edd nodded again. Kevin's eyes lit up with a child-like glee.

"Sick! I freakin' love Christmas break," he mused, imagining himself sleeping in, decorating with his dad, and drinking hot cocoa.

Edd shrugged.

"What are you doing over the break?" Kevin asked, hoping to coax something out of the ebony haired teen. He had been particularly quiet that day, not even correcting Kevin's grammar when he used 'is' instead of 'am'.

"Homework and practice," he supplied, looking to see Kevin giving him a flat look.

"What?" he asked defensively, annoyed.

"You're not doing anything _fun _over _Christmas break?_" Kevin asked, as if participating in the garish holiday was the most important aspect of a young adolescent's life. Which, Edd knew, it wasn't. He hadn't celebrated Christmas in years.

"No, I am not," Edd said. Kevin threw his arms around, dumbfounded.

"What-what-what is _wrong _with you? Christmas is only the best holiday ever! You've got to do _something!_"

"Hardly."

"Are you Jewish or something..?" Kevin asked, suddenly realizing he could be offending the bully.

Edd scoffed. "No, I am not Jewish. I don't celebrate it because I don't _want _to."

"Why not?" Kevin asked, still not getting it.

Edd swallowed. He really didn't want to talk about it. He could still recall the first Christmas after he...talked with his parents. They said they would be home. They promised him they would be. The poor boy, wanting to impress his parents, had put up all the decorations he could manage, including the fake tree with ornaments and strung lights. He had tried to stay up all night and wait for them, lying on the floor near the tree. He fell asleep, dreaming of a Christmas much like the ones he enjoyed years previous, with presents, pictures, and delicious food. He dreamt of his parents' smiling faces, shiny wrapping paper and the crackle of firewood.

He woke to a completely different scene.

There were no presents under the tree, save for the two he had placed the night before. There was no fire, and his back felt very cold. There was no Christmas music, just the sound of his own heavy breathing. There were no parents, just Eddward. He told himself he would come, and he moved about the house double-checking that everything was tidy. He attempted to make his own Christmas meal, and set it out on the table with the finest china. He turned on his mother's Christmas music. He opened the blinds to let the sunshine in. He sat on the couch, waiting anxiously for his parents to return.

They didn't show up. In fact, it was a week before they returned, giving Eddward a simple "good afternoon" when they entered. By then Eddward had taken down all the decorations, eaten all the food, thrown out the gifts, shredded the wrapping paper and broken the cd's.

It was the first of many empty holidays. Eventually, Eddward stopped hoping they would come and didn't even bother to celebrate them at all. His house looked the same no matter the season.

"I just don't," he answered., not looking at Kevin. The nerd, seeing the tall boy's eyes go blank, assumed it had something to do with Edd's family. He regretted asking. He did his best to avoid topics that might cause Eddward to space out like that. However, in the case of Christmas... Kevin couldn't let it go. It totally sucked that the raven haired boy spent the holiday by himself. Some of Kevin's best memories were of Christmas. It was such a fun time of year, and one Kevin and his father looked forward to. They had agreed that Christmas music and decorations weren't allowed until after Thanksgiving, but started buying each other presents months in advance. That way, they could really put effort into each gift. It was one of the reason's Kevin's father never entered Kevin's room without permission. Kevin often stashed the presents in there, and Kevin's father had accidentally found them a few times before learning his lesson. Likewise, Kevin stayed out of his father's room, despite his gnawing curiosity. It was almost like a game- would you break and go looking for them? Or let it be a surprise?

Just thinking about it made Kevin's lips turn up.

He decided right then and there, he was going to do something for Edd. Give him a piece of Christmas, if he could. There was no reason Edd should be alone on such a holiday. Part of Kevin even dared to think Edd's hostility towards normal, happy things like Christmas contributed to his bullying days. Who knew? Maybe being one of the only people who didn't celebrate such a huge part of their culture made Edd feel left out or something. Kevin wasn't sure, but he knew he wanted to help change that.

Maybe he was too soft. Christmas did that to him.

.

.

School let out, and Kevin didn't see any of the bully for the next few days. He didn't expect to see him- they had no reason to run into each other. He went to visit Nat and Rave, who were having a Christmas party (AKA Nat dragged Rave over to his house and drank egg nog until he was totally sick), giving them both small gifts for the holiday. He gave Nat a scarf and gave the angry teen a set of calligraphy pens. He honestly didn't know anything about the magenta haired teen, but Nat had helped him out with the gift. Both boys seemed pleased, Rave going far enough to give Kevin an appreciative nod. They then watched movies until Nat fell asleep on Rave and Kevin let himself out.

The next day he visited Nazz, using up her only free time between editing and going to Mexico to visit family. He presented her with a writing journal to help her jot down any inspiration she had for new books as a present, and in return she gave him a box set of the Harry Potter movies (he liked them fine, but Nazz was absolutely horrified he hadn't seen them all and insisted he have a marathon before school got back in). They chatted and drank hot cocoa until she had to go and pack for her trip. Kevin gave her a tight hug, telling her to be safe. They parted ways, waving to each other from across Nazz's driveway before the nerd rode away.

After that was Christmas Eve. Each year, on Christmas Eve, Kevin and his father would watch three holidays movies: Elf, A Christmas Story and The Grinch, in that order. Then they would open one present from each other, set a fire and read the Christmas story from the Bible. It was a good tradition, and Kevin looked forward to it. It was warm, simple and secure. Sometimes Kevin missed having his mother there, as he could remember a couple of Christmases where he sat on her lap as she read, but it was all a bit fuzzy. That, and he knew he was content with just his dad around.

After they read, Kevin and his father headed to bed. Kevin flopped down on his duvet, examining the new helmet his father had given him. The old one was a tad small and had a long, thin crack from a rock hitting it while Kevin was on the freeway. That, and the strap was breaking, and the poor thing was covered in scratches from being dropped by the nerd's clumsy hands. He recalled the expression on his father's face when he opened his first gift: a jersey. Since high school, Kevin's father had gotten bigger and taller, making it impossible for him to wear any of his old football clothes (which is why Kevin had so much of it). Kevin had then bought a jersey from the school, putting his father's old number and name on it. It had cost him quite a bit since he wasn't on the team and they had to special order it, but his father's joy was well worth it. The man beamed, promising to wear the shirt on Christmas the next day.

That night Kevin fell asleep with a smile on his face, thinking of all the things he had planned for the next day.

.

.

"Okay, last one. It's for you. Oh wait, I remember what this one is. Here," Kevin's father said, sliding the last wrapped box over to his son. The ginger put down the new set of earbuds he was set on untangling and reached for the box. Both he and his father were surrounded by ripped paper thrown about haphazardly, gifts carefully set to their sides. Kevin had received a couple of books, a new sweater and some tools he had been pining for. His father had gotten gift cards, new work shoes, a recipe book and set of baseball tickets for the upcoming season. Both had stockings full of candies and bottled sodas, which they had been snacking on while opening the presents.

Kevin picked up the box, turning it one way then another, feeling its weight and trying to guess what it was. He knew it drove his dad nuts when he did that- Kevin's father was pretty impatient with gift opening. The man rolled his eyes as Kevin shook the box, muttering something about how he was going to grow old and die before Kevin got around to opening the 'damned thing'.

He tore off the paper, finding a standard, brown cardboard box underneath. He pulled out his pocketknife and cut through the tape, pulling back the cardboard flaps to reveal...a letter? It surrounded by packing peanuts, lying face down with a red wax seal facing back up at him. Kevin's lips twisted, his face showing his confusion. "What is this?" he asked, reaching into the box and looking up at his father. The man was giving him an anxious smile, waiting eagerly for his son to figure out what he had been given.

Kevin pulled out the envelope, running his thumb on the seal carefully. It was some sort of crest, fancy and old looking. He had seen it before, he knew he had, but from where? He put his nail under the seal and popped the letter open, pulling out a small stack of papers. He turned them around, his eyes scanning the first page. It had a picture of an old church building, with a clock tower that Kevin had only seen once. His eyes widened at the caption at the bottom of the page that read in big yellow letters:

_Welcome! _

"What...? What is this?" Kevin asked, his voice breathy. It was a letter from his dream school- Doshire. It was one of the most prestigious schools in the country, and had the running record for the best engineering programs this side of the globe. Kevin had always wanted to go, but figured he would never get in. Sure, he had excellent grades and had done well on the SAT (not that he'd ever brag about it), but his academics were his only claim to fame. He didn't even have a real job, or do extracurricular activities outside Quiz Bowl and Robotics. That would have been something if his school's robotics team were any good, but with only two girls and three boys, including Kevin, they barely made it to state on a good year. No, Doshire had always seemed out of Kevin's reach, and without a magnificent scholarship, out of his price range.

Kevin swallowed hard, turning to the next page. He read the first page under his breath, reeling from the shock as the words settled in.

_Dear Mr. Barr,_

_It has come to our attention that you have shown a great interest in our university. Here at Doshire, we try to encourage every student to attend their school of choice, and we hope to give every young person an equal opportunity to achieve that goal. That being said, we have been made aware of your increasing interest in Mechanical Engineering, and your outstanding academic performance and we would encourage you to apply for the 'Hale and Yeager' Scholarship, which seeks out teenagers looking to major in that field._

_ If you were able to get the scholarship, we would waive your tuition for four years, given that you keep your scores in the honors range. We have already put your application in, and we look forward to seeing you here for the interview come February. You will need to prepare a presentation of everything you have, are, and will be accomplishing in your particular interest. The details for the presentation are in this packet._

_ We wish you the best of luck, and congratulate you on your outstanding success in your high school career._

_._

_Best Regards,_

_Sarah McKarley_

_Dean of Engineering_

_Doshire University_

_._

"I...I don't understand. Doshire doesn't scout out people from Peach Creek High, how did they find me?" the redhead asked, dumbfounded. His father gave him a sly grin, shrugging.

"I pulled a few strings. You'd be surprised, I've got a few connections-"

His father was unable to respond, as his son practically tackled him in a bear hug. The boy squeezed his father as hard as he could, overcome with joy.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed happily, "thankyouthankyouthankyou! I'm going to Doshire!" he began to leap around the room, unable to keep his excitement. "I can't believe it! Full ride! To _Doshire!"_

"Woah, woah. You still gotta impress them at that conference thing," Kevin's father reminded him, trying to keep his son from getting his hopes up. Kevin simply shrugged, giving his father a proud look.

"Oh please. Not even my engineering professor can keep up with me anymore. I'll have a project so revolutionary, they'll put my face on middle school textbooks," Kevin said cockily.

His father rolled his eyes. Like father like son.

Suffice to say it was the best Christmas for both, and the day had only begun. Kevin still had a couple tricks up his sleeve, and he quickly helped his father clean up so he could get started. He showered, organized his new things, then ran downstairs to begin his plans.

.

Edd flipped the page on his book, totally consumed in the theories in the different dimensions. He had always known the basis for the first three, but he had only recently considered the next seven that science had theorized about. First dimension, easy,. Second dimension, cake. Third dimension, no problem. After that, things got a little more complicated. Suddenly, time was introduced, alternate universes were introduced, and with each new dimension came more aspects to what something in that dimension could do. By the sixth dimension, Edd was getting a headache. The boy was smart, perhaps even a genius, but it was a lot of information to take in at once. Especially when the book was written for people with Phd's.

So when a knock came to the door, Edd was almost relieved to give his eyes a break. He was so caught up in his reading that he didn't realize someone was actually at the door. He was not accustomed to visitors. It also didn't occur to him that it was the twenty fifth, which basically ruled out any company at all. It was only when Edd opened the door to reveal a young redhead holding a bundle of random, brightly colored things and wearing a red stocking cap, did it hit the swimmer.

He stood there silently for a second, blinking.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, trying to keep his voice emotionless. The nerd grinned nervously, moving from one foot to another.

"Come to give you Christmas, duh," he said nonchalantly, like this was something he did regularly. Edd, confused into silence, took a step back, letting the other boy in. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of it all, dumbstruck. Kevin quickly moved to the familiar front room, putting his things down in front of the TV. He then sat crossed legged on the floor and began to organize it all.

"You were not kidding, were you?" Edd asked, still standing at the door. He closed it, leaning against the wood and watched the small boy perk up at his question.

"Nope. Go get me a lighter, if you have one. I forgot to bring one."

Edd was annoyed. First, the kid barged into his home, bringing junk into his home that would surely make a mess and was now demanding things from him? Who did he think he was?

"Please," the nerd added.

Edd huffed and went to retrieve the lighter. Upon returning, he found that the boy had brought more than the former bully had anticipated. There were three plates of what looked like sweets, a big red candle, numerous DVDs, a string of white lights, and a couple of large quilts. Kevin thanked Edd for the lighter and promptly set fire to the wax candle, which emitted a smell that resembled cinnamon and cloves. Kevin ushered Edd into a chair, telling him to stay put and gave him a plate of cookies, urging the bully to try 'his famous Christmas secret recipe'.

Edd wanted to kick the boy out. He really did. He had a book to read, and he had been enjoying the quiet. But part of him knew he still had a lot things to make up for, and brushing off the excited nerd on his favorite holiday would only dig Edd deeper. It would be cruel, even by his standards. So he did as he had been asked, though he only nibbled the treat offered him. He wasn't one for baking, and detested sweets. Luckily, these cookies were not the iced sugar type junk, but seemed to contain oats and nuts. He didn't mind it that much.

He watched as the young boy moved his couches (irking him to no end, but he kept quiet because seeing the freckled boy get rid in the face from the struggle amused him greatly) and made a strange canopy between the two overturned furniture pieces and the television, putting all the items he had brought underneath it.

"C'mon! I made a fort!" Kevin said, his voice high and childish. Edd rolled his eyes. "And why, pray tell, did you make a fort?"

"To watch Christmas movies. It's tradition. Now come on, and bring the cookies with you."

Edd had to keep himself from groaning. The humiliation was almost unbearable. He, Eddward Christian Vincent, did _not _watch Christmas movies, and certainly _would never _watch them in a child's fort. Nevertheless, in an effort to keep the younger boy from whining, he crawled into the dark, makeshift hideout and pouted. It was too small for him to sit up properly, so he curled over his knees, wrapping his arms around himself. He heard the ginger laugh, messing with what sounded like the TV.

"Pretty cool, right? We're going to watch Elf first. You ever seen it?"

Edd shook his head, scowling. If Kevin noticed his sour face, he didn't say anything. The nerd put the DVD and sat back, sitting with his legs crossed.

.

While he still hated Christmas, the dark haired boy had to admit, the movies weren't so bad. They were stupid, the jokes were bad, and the actors were dreadful, but he guessed that was the point. They sat in the blanket fort for hours, eventually eating most of the snacks and burning through half of the candle. After putting the last movie in, Kevin began to yawn. Quite frequently, in fact. A few minutes later his head started to droop. The nerd tried desperately to stay awake, but it was no avail. He slumped down, curling tightly into a ball at his former bully's feet, snoring softly.

Once the movie had ended, the raven haired boy decided not to wake his sleeping counter part, but instead began to clean the mess they had made. He stacked the DVDs, put away the food, blew out the candle and dismantled the fort, lying one of the blankets atop Kevin. He then took a pillow and gently lay it beneath the ginger's fiery locks, setting the boy's thick glasses to the side. He then got his own pillow and lay down himself, bruising his pride at the thought of sleeping on the floor, using the nerd's extra blanket for warmth.

He huffed, taking his beanie off and shaking his hair out. He looked over at the sleeping boy next to him, shaking his head at the innocent look on the nerd's face. He couldn't believe what he was doing. This was so not him, so not something Eddward Christian Vincent would do. He then resigned himself to lying his head on the soft couch pillow, giving the sleeping boy next to him a fleeting look.

"I still don't like you," he whispered to him.

"Thank you," he whispered a few moments later, before drifting to sleep.

.

.

**Happy Holidays, my lovelies. **

**Thoughts? lemme know.**

**Stay safe, stay happy, stay wonderful, stay you.**


End file.
